


Tatoué sur mon cœur

by Wynhilde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2019-10-13 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 63,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17496458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhilde/pseuds/Wynhilde
Summary: De retour à Poudlard en « huitième » année pour finir ses études, Harry a bien du mal à gérer sa célébrité encore accrue depuis qu'il a vaincu Voldemort.Il a aussi du mal à gérer les tentatives pas subtiles du tout de McGonagall pour promouvoir l'unité des Maisons.Il a également pas mal de mal à (di)gérer le fait que, alors qu'un journaliste peu scrupuleux lui a jeté un sort de Marque Sœur (censé révéler le nom de son âme-sœur), aucun nom ne soit apparu tatoué sur sa peau et qu'il soit donc à peu près persuadé qu'il est condamné à finir sa vie seul, sans jamais être aimé de personne.Mais ce qu'il a par-dessus tout du mal à gérer, c'est sans aucun doute le fait que depuis que le sort en question a été lancé, Drago Malefoy se balade avec un tatouage bien kitsch autour du cou, où est écrit en lettres d'or « Harry Potter »





	1. Où l'on fait connaissance de Blaise Zabini, roi des enfoirés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written on the Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065263) by [who_la_hoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop). 



**Où l’on fait la connaissance de Blaise Zabini, roi des enfoirés**  
  
 _Dimanche 1er septembre, 10 :55 (Un an, quatre mois cinq heures, douze minutes et sept secondes depuis la Bataille de Poudlard)_  
  
Blaise Zabini entre dans le compartiment du Poudlard Express à une telle vitesse que Harry a à peine le temps de réaliser de qui il s’agit avant que cet enfoiré ne s’asseye quasiment sur ses genoux.   
  
— Décale-toi, tu veux bien, dit Zabini avec la voix de quelqu'un qui se sent lésé de découvrir qu’il est pratiquement assis sur les genoux de quelqu'un.  
  
Harry trouve ça plutôt injuste. Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’il trouverait si ses neurones n’étaient pas toujours en train d’analyser le fait que  _Blaise Zabini s’est assis sur lui_. Ce salopard semble composé de plomb et d’angles, plutôt que de chair et d’os.   
  
— Greg est parti chier et Merlin seul sait ce que Millicent est en train de foutre – taper une durite à Pansy, probablement – mais ils vont bientôt arriver, et les autres aussi, poursuit Zabini tout en glissant de la jambe de Harry.   
  
Il est toujours assis beaucoup trop près.   
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fiches dans le noir, Potter ? ajoute-t-il en tirant sur la cordelette du store.   
  
— Je ne ferais pas ça, à ta place, Zabini, déclare Hermione d’une voix glaciale.   
  
Les premiers centimètres de la fenêtre sont surtout emplis de nez, qui se lèvent pour suivre le store et révéler des bouches – ouvertes, et glapissantes. C’est assourdissant, même à travers la vitre, et c’est suivi d’une vague d’applaudissements tonitruants. Les gens sur le quai sont si près du wagon que c’est à peine croyable qu’ils ne soient pas encore tombés sur la voie. Harry se retrouve à souhaiter, assez peu charitablement, qu’ils tombent effectivement, sauf que ça voudrait dire que le train ne partirait pas à l’heure, et au moins quand le Poudlard Express sera en mouvement, il n’y aura plus que lui, Ron et Hermione jusqu’à leur arrivée.   
  
Lui, Ron, Hermione et  _ce putain de Blaise Zabini_ , corrige-t-il dans sa tête.   
  
Zabini, dont le coude est quasiment dans le nez de Harry, émet un petit son de dégoût et referme élégamment le store avant de se rasseoir.   
  
Harry n’a pas le temps de se réjouir de ne plus avoir de coude dans le visage, parce que Zabini – qui semble avoir eu son diplôme de sans-gêne avec mention – se renfonce en arrière dans son siège et  _étend ses jambes_ , comme s’il se mettait à l’aise en prévision du voyage.   
  
Eh bien, Harry ne compte pas se laisser faire. Il va… il va… se décaler en grimaçant comme si le Serpentard était contagieux, et ce faisant, se cogne le coude dans la vitre, comme un abruti.   
  
— Aïe, dit-il, ce qui, évidemment, lui donne l’air beaucoup plus digne.   
  
Il jette un regard à Hermione, dans un appel à l’aide silencieux. Ron a l’air d’avoir été frappé de stupeur par la situation, donc c’est à elle de se débrouiller pour dire à Zabini de dégager.   
  
Le regard que lui renvoie Hermione lui donne l’impression de mesurer dix centimètres, mais elle carre les épaules, et s’assied droite comme un i.   
  
— Je suis  _désolée_ , mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là, au juste ? demande-t-elle de sa voix la plus passive-agressive – et la plus forte.   
  
À l’extérieur, les cris se sont calmés, mais les applaudissements continuent, et à travers la vitre, on entend parfois quelques couplets de « Il est notre sauveur », le dernier tube des Bizarr’ Sisters, chantés avec davantage d’enthousiasme que de talent musical.   
  
Ron, qui jusque-là contemplait Zabini la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l’eau, sursaute avec une telle violence quand Hermione parle qu’il manque tomber de son siège. Il tente héroïquement de faire passer ça pour quelque chose de voulu en faisant de grands étirements et en faisant rouler sa nuque contre ses épaules, comme s’il ne pouvait rester en place. Harry doit admettre que Hermione a eu un peu la même voix que Mrs Weasley quand ils sont en retard pour le dîner, et que ça doit être perturbant d’entendre la voix « spéciale remontrances » de sa mère sortir de la bouche de sa copine.   
  
— Je t’aime, Harry ! hurla une fille à l’extérieur, la voix éraillée d’avoir trop crié.   
  
Harry parvient à ne pas grimacer ; il a eu l’occasion de beaucoup s’y entraîner. Hermione fait sortir sa baguette de sa manche et la dirige vers la fenêtre avec un geste tout aussi expert, pour ramener dans leur compartiment un silence épais, presque tangible, avant de se tourner pour jeter un regard incrédule à Ron.   
  
— Quoi ? demande celui-ci d’une voix assez haut perchée avant de croiser les bras.   
  
Zabini s’éclaircit la gorge et Hermione et Ron se retournent tous les deux pour lui jeter un regard noir. Harry voudrait faire de même, mais c’est difficile de jeter des regards noirs à quelqu'un qui est assis juste à côté de vous et phagocyte votre espace personnel. S’il essayait, il se retrouverait probablement le nez dans la coupe afro de Zabini, dont pas un poil ne dépasse.   
  
— Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu étais désolée, Hermione ? Je t’en prie, ne le sois pas, dit Zabini d’une voix joyeuse.   
  
Quand Harry lui jette finalement un regard de côté, il est en train de sourire à Hermione. Sauf qu’on dirait moins un sourire qu’un sortilège d’amour informulé – et Hermione commence à rougir, de façon tout sauf uniforme : des taches rosâtres remontent sur son cou et transforment ses oreilles en feux follets.   
  
Bien sûr, c’est peut-être juste l’incroyable culot de Zabini qui lui a coupé le sifflet, suppose Harry sans trop y croire, et il se demande si Zabini a remarqué que Ron commence à frémir. Il n’arrive pas à décider si ce serait une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que Ron lui allonge une droite – il est certain que Zabini le mérite, mais se lancer dans une bagarre à coups de poings avec un Serpentard avant même que le Poudlard Express parte serait un nouveau et triste record.   
  
Harry est à moitié déçu de voir Zabini se défaire de son sourire avec la rapidité d’un Cognard lancé à toute vitesse.   
  
— Eh, Pany, on est là ! crie-t-il par la porte entrouverte du compartiment.   
  
Le voilà soudain entièrement concentré sur ce qu’il se passe dans le couloir, et sous son apparence détendue, on sent une tension sous-jacente.   
  
Hermione se raidit, et Harry sent ses propres membres se crisper. Quand il pense à Pansy Parkinson – ce qu’il évite de faire autant que possible – il ne ressent rien d’autre que du mépris, ce qui le met hyper mal à l’aise. Il n’a pas  _envie_  d’être le genre de mecs qui méprise les autres.  _Alors elle a qu’à ne pas être méprisable_ , intervint une petite voix un peu pimbêche dans sa tête, et il ne voit pas comment aller contre la logique de cette déclaration.   
  
Pansy se précipite à travers la porte comme si elle était poursuivie par tous les Détraqueurs d’Azkaban, et elle la ferme dans un claquement sonore qui fait sursauter Harry, si bien qu’il se cogne à nouveau le coude dans le mur. Il va finir avec un énorme bleu. Pansy a sa baguette à la main et Harry a besoin de serrer son pantalon entre ses doigts pour s’empêcher de lui jeter un Expelliarmus, juste au cas où.   
  
Zabini s’en rend compte – il jette un regard de côté à Harry – et puis pour une raison étrange, il fait comme s’il n’avait rien remarqué et réprime l’éclair de colère qui apparaît sur son visage. Il détourne le regard plutôt que de faire un commentaire acide sur les Gryffondor qui ont du mal à faire confiance aux autres. Harry ne connait pas bien Zabini, mais ce n’est pas comme s’il ne le connaissait pas  _du tout_ , après six ans passés à fréquenter la même école. C’est un Serpentard de bout en bout, tout en morgue et en sarcasmes pathétiques, comme les autres.   
  
—  _Colloportus_  ! parvint à crier Pansy, plus ou moins à bout de souffle.   
  
Elle agite sa baguette en direction de la porte – juste à temps, car Millicent Bulstrode, qui s’est coupé les cheveux courts et les a teints en châtain, se colle à la porte pour regarder à travers la vitre et secoue la poignée avec une force certaine. Ses narines frémissent.   
  
Pansy, qui fait toujours face à la porte, recule prudemment de quelques pas. Elle a le menton levé et une mine acerbe. Bon sang, Harry ne peut vraiment pas la voir. Mais elle n’a pas repéré le sac à main d’Hermione sur le sol. Elle trébuche et tombe en arrière, atterrissant moitié sur le pied de Harry, moitié dans la fenêtre, en poussant un glapissement.   
  
Par une espèce de miracle elle n’arrache pas le store – du moins jusqu’à ce que Millicent, avec un mouvement agacé de sa baguette, n’amplifie sa voix pour atteindre le volume d’une Beuglante et se met à hurler dans le compartiment :  
  
— Laisse-moi entrer, sale peau de vache, avant que je t’arrache les yeux pour les faire bouffer à Lady Voldemort.   
Pansy sursaute et, l’espace d’un instant, elle et le store ne forment plus qu’un.   
  
— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel… ? demande-t-elle en voyant ce qui se trouve à l’extérieur.   
  
Elle se défait tant bien que mal du store et se laisse tomber lourdement – sur Ron.   
  
La foule bigarrée amassée à l’extérieur se tord le cou pour mieux voir à l’intérieur du wagon. Leurs bouches s’ouvrent et se ferment et leurs mains s’agitent en tous sens, mais le sort de Silence d’Hermione tient bon. Il est clair qu’ils ne sont pas méchants, mais quand même – leur présence a quelque chose d’étrangement menaçant. Harry plaque un sourire figé sur son visage et leur fait un petit salut forcé de la main avant de détourner le regard ; c’est à lui qu’ils font des signes, bien sûr. Le bon côté, c’est qu’ils sont tellement serrés comme des sardines qu’il est peu probable que l’un d’eux parvienne à prendre une photo. Il s’attend néanmoins à ce qu’il y ait une demi-douzaine d’articles dans les journaux du lendemain qui s’interrogeront sur la distance exacte qu’il y avait entre lui et Pansy, et si le fait qu’elle était assise sur les genoux de Ron laisse présager un triangle amoureux, ou bien si Harry et elle sont secrètement fiancés et qu’ils ne font ça que pour donner le change.   
  
Le fait qu’elle porte une jupe très courte et que ses jambes n’en finissent pas ne fait qu’empirer les choses.   
  
— Est-ce que c’est ta mère là-bas dans le fond ? demande Zabini d’une voix méchante.   
  
— Va te faire, répond Pansy.   
  
Harry regarde fixement le sol – le tapis est usé jusqu’à la corde et mériterait vraiment qu’on le remplace. Il ne pense pas que la mère de Pansy soit vraiment dehors, mais il y a sans aucun doute les mères de nombre de ses camarades, et pour préserver sa santé mentale, il a depuis longtemps décidé qu’il valait mieux ne pas regarder. Une foule d’inconnus c’est une chose – une foule de gens qu’il connaît et pour qui il pourrait éprouver de l’affection et du respect s’ils n’étaient pas en train de glapir et d’essayer de toucher son bras comme s’il était du Felix Felicis sous forme solide, c’est quelque chose de très différent.   
  
Quand il relève la tête, Pansy est toujours assise sur Ron et celui-ci est aussi figé que s’il avait été Pétrifié, sauf que ses oreilles sont rouge vif. Le store est de nouveau en place, le compartiment a retrouvé sa pénombre et Pansy remet sa baguette dans sa manche.   
  
Ils sursautent tous quand Millicent Bulstrode, de l’autre côté de la porte, hurle avec une certaine jubilation :  
  
— J’espère que tu n’as pas  _oublié_  que je suis toujours là et que je compte bien te réduire en bouillie, Pansy ?   
  
— Tes méfaits finissent par te rattraper, hein, Pans ? renifle Zabini.   
  
On dirait qu’il s’amuse bien.   
  
Le visage de Pansy vire au rouge et elle jette un regard affolé à Harry.   
  
Bon. Jusque-là Harry ne pensait  _pas_ au fait qu’elle avait voulu le vendre à Voldemort – il voudrait vraiment dépasser ça, et il sait, de façon raisonnée, à quel point elle devait avoir peur, et il a entendu, durant les procès qui semblaient ne jamais devoir finir, toutes les putains d’excuses pour lesquelles elle n’a pas la moindre once de courage, de morale ou d’humanité – mais voilà que  _maintenant_ , il y pense. Et vu l’expression sur son visage – de la honte, mêlée de terreur et d’une bonne dose de rébellion – elle aussi y pense. Il a envie, juste un peu, d’être mort. Ça serait franchement plus facile à gérer.   
  
Mais alors qu’ils se fixent en chien de faïence, il sent ses lèvres se retrousser en une marque de dédain qu’il n’a pas envie d’afficher sur son visage. Pansy a la mine de quelqu'un qui est sur le point de se mettre à pleurer, et malgré ça, il n’arrive toujours pas à rassembler la moindre once d’empathie pour elle, et ça fait de lui un sacré  _connard_ , non ? Il se dit avec une panique grandissante qu’on trouve nettement plus de gares dans les limbes qu’il ne l’aurait cru, alors il est bien possible après tout que même la mort ne le libère pas de ces conneries.   
  
Il faut qu’il dise quelque chose, toutefois, histoire de briser ce qui est devenu un silence insoutenable. Qu’est-ce qu’il est censé dire ? Quelque chose de digne. Peut-être qu’il devrait mentir et lui dire qu’il lui pardonne ; ça serait un bon mensonge, et il a vraiment  _envie_ que ce soit vrai. À la voir en ce moment, les yeux humides, tremblante d’émotion, il pense bien qu’il n’a jamais été si proche d’être sincère dans ce pardon.   
  
La vulnérabilité lui va bien, pense-t-il. Il se sent soudain très fatigué et pas du tout enclin à la charité. S’il plisse les yeux, il pourrait presque avoir l’impression qu’il s’agit d’un être humain, et pas de quelqu'un qui a essayé d’échanger l’avenir du monde sorcier contre sa sécurité.   
  
Peut-être qu’il devrait dire…   
  
—  _Lady Voldemort_  ? explose Ron, de là où il est enseveli sous Pansy.   
  
Le sang-froid d’Hermione semble se fissurer lui aussi, et elle se racle la gorge avec un certain à-propos. Il n’y a pas que son sang-froid qui se fissure : au même instant, la porte se brise et tombe en morceaux dans un bruit de verre partiellement couvert par le sifflement du train qui quitte la gare.   
  
— N’importe quoi, dit Millicent en émergeant d’un nuage de sciure. Et c’est quoi le problème avec Lady V ? ajoute-t-elle d’une voix soupçonneuse.   
  
Ron ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais en est empêché par une crise de toux.   
  
Millicent étrécit les yeux, comme si la toux de Ron était une sorte d’insulte et puis, embrassant d’un seul regard les jambes de Pansy, sa vulnérabilité et ses yeux humides, elle lui adresse un sourire dédaigneux.   
  
— Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais mettre le grappin sur un Sang Pur cette année pour faire plaisir à ta maman, mais je ne pensais pas que tu tomberais si bas.   
  
Bizarrement, le mépris de Millicent semble redonner du courage à Pansy et lui rappeler qu’elle a du répondant.   
  
— Mettre le  _grappin_  ? répété Pansy avec dérision. Tu as lu trop de romans à l’eau de rose, Bull’. Ça te ramollit le cerveau. Je me servais juste de Weasley comme siège, c’est tout ce à quoi il est bon.   
  
Elle se relève et tire sur sa jupe.   
  
— Oh, et va te faire foutre ! ajoute-t-elle d’une voix forte, couvrant les balbutiements de rage de Ron.   
  
Elle trace un chemin entre les différents genoux pour venir se coincer à côté de Zabini. Celui-ci se rapproche de Harry pour lui faire de la place. Harry commence à se demander si sa rate et sa vésicule biliaire vont survivre à ce traitement. Zabini se penche à son oreille avec un air de confidence et Harry fait appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas reculer.   
  
— Lady Voldemort, c’est le nouveau chat de Bull’, dit-il, l’air très content de lui.   
  
— Voldy pour les intimes.   
  
Millicent marche sur le verre brisé et se fait une place à côté d’Hermione, en s’asseyant tout simplement : lentement, mais inexorablement. Harry voit qu’Hermione s’imagine avec une Millicent Bullstrode assise sur un de ses genoux, et elle se blottit tout contre Ron à une telle vitesse qu’on pourrait croire qu’elle y a transplané.   
  
— Et j’ai changé d’avis, ajoute Millicent en s’installant avec une mine satisfaite. Je ne la laisserai pas se nourrir de ta carcasse, Pans’. La pauvre, ça la rendrait sûrement malade.   
  
— J’ai juste dit que… que…   
  
Pansy commence d’une voix tonnante d’indignation mais, elle perd rapidement de son assurance.   
  
— Que la nouvelle coiffure de Bull’ pourrait la faire passer pour la sœur cachée de Voldy ? complète Zabini d’une voix charmeuse.   
  
Il tire la langue à Millicent alors que celle-ci lui jette un regard mauvais.   
  
— Voldemort le chat, ou Voldemort le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? demande Hermione avec une espèce de fascination morbide.   
  
— Le chat, bien sûr ! répond Pansy.   
  
Et aussitôt, comme Millicent lui jette un regard vengeur, une main menaçante déjà sur sa baguette, elle grince :  
  
— C’est un très joli chat ! Bon sang, Bull’, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais autant à cœur. Si c’était  _Drago_ qui avait dit ça, tu…  
  
— Lui aurais lancé un maléfice dont il ne se serait pas remis avant la semaine prochaine, rétorqua Millicent avec sérieux.   
  
Elle range quand même sa baguette.   
  
— Et tu vas pouvoir juger des atouts physiques de Voldie par toi-même, Granger, ajoute-t-elle avec un parfait manque de naturel, quand elle choisira de se présenter. Pour le moment elle se remet en faisant un petit tour dans le train. Ce n’est pas bon pour un chat de rester trop longtemps dans son panier.   
  
Zabini renifle, et puis il se penche en avant et jette un regard à travers ce qu’il reste de la porte.   
  
— Où est Greg ? Ne me dites pas qu’il est toujours aux chiottes ? Si chier était une discipline olympique, il rendrait l’Angleterre fière.   
  
— Dégoûtant, murmure Pansy en frissonnant.   
  
— Allons, allons, Pans. Vanter le système digestif de notre ami ne mérite pas que tu tordes le nez, dit Zabini.   
  
Il marque une pause, l’air d’attendre.   
  
Le visage de Ron prend une expression torturée : un mélange de plaisir devant une blague scato et d’agacement car la blague en question est de Blaise Zabini ce qui veut dire qu’on ne peut en rire en aucune circonstance.   
  
Harry, pour sa part, ne parvint à trouver d’amusement ni dans la blague – qui ne mérite pas mieux qu’un vague reniflement, à son avis – ni dans le dilemme évident de Ron. Il est terriblement perturbé, et le pire, c’est qu’il n’arrive pas vraiment à dire pourquoi.   
  
Ce n’est pas tant que Blaise Zabini est assis si près de lui qu’il peut sentir la chaleur de son haleine sur sa joue.   
  
Ce n’est pas que Millicent Bulstrode a repris le nom de  _Voldemort_ pour son nouveau chat et qu’il est quasiment obligé de se mordre la main pour éviter de lui raconter la fois où Hermione s’est accidentellement métamorphosée en félin en prenant du Polynectar à cause d’elle. Ça semble si loin, maintenant.   
  
Ce n’est pas qu’il en a appris bien plus qu’il ne le souhaitait – bien plus que n’importe qui pourrait le souhaiter, c’est certain – sur les selles de Gregory Goyle, et que bientôt ledit Goyle se pointera, soit pour lui marcher sur les pieds, soit pour s’asseoir sur ses genoux, vu là où ils sont rendus.   
  
Ce n’est même pas qu’il trouve de plus en plus étrange que personne ne soit venu s’enquérir du bruit de verre brisé.   
  
Ce n’est pas que Pansy ait mentionné avec désinvolture le nom de ce satané Drago Malefoy.   
  
Harry sait que Malefoy revient à Poudlard lui aussi cette année – McGonagall a pris rendez-vous avec lui dans son bureau temporaire au Ministère pour lui en parler en privé, avec un drôle d’air, comme si elle pensait qu’il était incapable de gérer ça ou Dieu sait quoi – mais bon, il y a le savoir et… le  _savoir_. Ses mains sont moites, tout d’un coup, et Harry les essuie sur son pantalon en essayant de ne pas repenser à la dernière fois où il a vu Malefoy, et à la rage impuissante sur son visage.   
  
Il sait qu’il ne s’en sort pas très bien quand Hermione finit par dire d’une voix décidée :  
  
— Bon, ce n’est pas que je n’apprécie pas cette petite conversation…   
  
Elle fait une pause pleine de sous-entendus.   
  
Elle a toujours été capable de lire en lui comme à livre ouvert – et vu comment Hermione lit ses bouquins, il n’est toujours pas sûr de savoir si c’est une bonne chose ou non.   
  
— J’en suis vraiment heureux, dit Zabini avec une mine parfaitement sincère.   
  
Et il refait son sourire « tu es la seule fille sur cette terre, Hermione Granger ».   
Malgré lui, Harry est presque impressionné. Ça doit vraiment demander beaucoup d’efforts pour parvenir à ce degré d’enfoirade visqueuse.   
  
— Écoute, espèce de branleur, commence Ron avant de s’arrêter, hésitant.   
  
Les Serpentard semblent tous avoir développé une audition extrêmement sélective et regardent par la porte.   
  
Harry se rend compte qu’il est en train d’enfoncer ses ongles dans ses paumes et se force à arrêter. Ça laisse des petites demi-lunes blanches sur sa peau.   
  
— C’est quoi cette puanteur ? demanda Zabini d’une voix joyeuse en s’éventant et en fronçant le nez.   
  
— C’est toi, trouduc, répond Gregory Goyle avec un merveilleux sens de la répartie.   
  
Il se tient sur le pas de la porte, les bras ballants, visiblement perturbé par le manque de siège.   
  
— C’est qui qui a niqué la porte ?   
  
— Bull’, répond Pansy avec un peu trop d’empressement.   
  
— Balance, renifle Millicent.   
  
Harry commence à se demander si Zabini a réglé un chronomètre de façon à ce que tous les Serpentard de l’école se pointent dans leur compartiment au compte-goutte.   
  
— Heu… dit Goyle en continuant à se tenir là, les bras ballants.   
  
Hermione craque.  
  
— Pour l’amour de Merlin.  _Capacious Extremis_ , prononce-t-elle en pointant une baguette efficace sur chacune des deux banquettes tour à tour.   
  
Les sièges s’allongent avec un craquement menaçant pour s’étendre dans un espace qui n’existe pas, mais cela n’a pas l’air de poser problème.   
  
Goyle grommelle quelque chose qui pourrait être un  _merci_  – bien qu’il n’y ait aucune certitude à ce sujet – et entre dans le compartiment d’un pas pesant. Il manque de peu se fondre dans la porte puisque Hermione jette au même instant un  _Reparo_  avec un peu plus de vigueur que nécessaire.   
  
— Il en reste encore beaucoup dans votre clique ? demande Harry en se laissant submerger par l’exaspération.   
  
Hermione a fini par baisser les bras, et maintenant Malefoy va arriver d’une minute à l’autre et lui gâcher l’existence. Comment a-t-il pu croire que ça irait ?  _Bon sang_ , comment a-t-il pu se laisser persuader par Kingsley qu’après un an à exercer en tant qu’Auror officieux, revenir à Poudlard pour passer ses ASPICs était une bonne idée ?   
  
Le court silence qui suit sa question semble très, très long. Presque aussi long qu’un voyage en train jusqu’en Écosse. Et pour la première fois, Harry se demande  _pourquoi_  ça prend si longtemps, alors que le train est magique. S’ils pouvaient arriver  _maintenant_ , ça ne le dérangerait pas. Il pourrait fuir dans la tour de Gryffondor. Avec un peu de chance, s’il prend tous ses repas dans la salle commune, peut-être qu’il arrivera à ne plus jamais se retrouver en présence d’un Serpentard jusqu’à la fin de l’année.   
  
— Notre clique ? répète Millicent après environ un million d’années.   
  
Sa voix est dépourvue d’émotions.   
  
— Eh bien, Vince est mort, tu sais, alors il ne va probablement pas venir. Sinon, Potter, je crains que le reste de notre clique, ce soit surtout nos parents, qui sont à Azkaban. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir – c’est toi qui les y as envoyés.   
  
—  _Millie_.  
  
La voix de Blaise claque et c’est un contraste étrange que ce surnom affectueux dit d’un ton cassant.   
  
— Oui, c’est bon, Blaise, je sais, répond Millicent avec calme.   
  
Eh bien, voilà qui est sympa, pense Harry. Il a chaud et ses yeux brûlent. Et merde. Non mais franchement, merde, merde, grosse merde de Thestral. Pourquoi ça serait à  _lui_  de se sentir coupable, là ? Tout ce que les Mangemorts avaient à faire pour ne pas finir en prison, c’était de  _ne pas être des putains de Mangemorts_. On ne va pas non plus aller dire qu’ils ont trébuché et sont tombés accidentellement sur la Marque des Ténèbres, si ?   
  
Le souvenir du visage de Malefoy pendant son procès et celui de ses parents lui revient, comme à chaque fois qu’il n’a vraiment pas envie d’y penser.   
  
— Ce n’était pas  _que_  Harry, rétorque Hermione avec indignation. Il était juste un des cinquante membres du Magenmagot ! Il n’était pas seul à décider. Et puis, ajoute-t-elle d’une voix très Préfète-en-Chef, il a juste faite en sorte que justice soit rendue. Vous ne pouvez pas lui en vouloir pour ça.   
  
Tout ça a beau être parfaitement vrai, le dire à haute voix n’aide pas forcément, constate Harry tandis que l’ambiance du wagon devient si pesante qu’on respirerait mieux dans du plomb liquide. Hermione n’a pas vraiment réfléchi à qui elle s’adressait.   
  
Harry est presque heureux de voir la porte s’ouvrir à nouveau et l’empêcher de continuer à dire leurs quatre vérités aux Serpentards ou de partir en grandes envolées lyriques sur l’immense honneur que c’était pour Harry d’être appelé à siéger au Magenmagot alors qu’il est si jeune. Un presque heureux qui se mêle bien sûr à l’angoisse sourde associée à Malefoy, mais une petite pointe d’angoisse pimente l’existence, n’est-ce pas.   
  
Il n’a jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie de voir Théodore Nott. D’accord, ce type ressemble à un croisement entre un lapin et un haricot plat, et il n’a  _jamais_  été heureux de voir Nott jusqu’à maintenant, alors les standards ne sont pas bien hauts, mais ce n’est pas la question. Toute distraction est bienvenue, même une distraction avec un râtelier pareil.   
  
Nott fait le tour du compartiment des yeux et semble ne voir personne à part Harry.   
  
Et Harry se rappelle – en essayant de ne pas flancher sous le regard mort de Nott – que, d’accord, le père de Nott fait partie des Mangemorts qui ne se trouvent  _pas_  à Azkaban, mais que c’est parce qu’il est à Sainte-Mangouste, plongé dans un coma dû à un sort, et qu’on pense qu’il y a peu de chances qu’il survive à un transfert.   
  
— Est-ce qu’on est vraiment en train de faire ça ? dit Nott.   
  
Il continue à fixer Harry, même si ce n’est sans aucun doute pas à lui qu’il s’adresse.   
  
Ron pousse un lent sifflement, comme s’il venait juste de lever le voile sur un complot.   
  
— Plus ou moins, dit Zabini.   
  
Et puis il ajoute d’une voix joyeuse :  
  
— Même si ça ne se passe pas tout à fait  _aussi bien_  qu’on aurait pu l’espérer, hein Harry ?   
  
Il lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes, comme s’il partageait une bonne vanne avec Harry.   
  
— Viens t’asseoir, Théo.   
  
Nott ne s’assied pas.   
  
— Je vais aller chercher Drago, dit-il.  
  
Harry sent son visage faire  _quelque chose_. Il ne sait pas exactement quoi mais il sent ses muscles frémir, et Nott prend une expression hautaine et entendue, alors quelle que soit la tête que fait Harry, ça doit se voir.   
  
—  _Assieds-toi_ , dit Zabini, soudain beaucoup moins amical. Drago sait où on est. Il n’a qu’à retirer le balai qu’il a dans le cul et suivre le programme.   
  
Le  _programme_  ? Alors il y a  _vraiment_  une espèce de complot, même si pour le moment ça semble se limiter à « parler à Potter plutôt que de lui balancer des maléfices ».   
  
Nott s’assied et Harry a du mal à se concentrer. Nott continue à le fixer, même s’il a laissé tomber la mine hautaine pour revenir à son expression de base. Ce n’est pas un regard méchant, ce qui est pire d’une certaine façon. Il y a quelque chose de vide dans son regard que Harry a vu sur trop de visages au cours de l’année écoulée – et pas juste sur les visages ennemis.   
  
Il suppose qu’il ne devrait pas penser à ses camarades de Serpentard comme à des ennemis. Il fait de son mieux pour s’en empêcher, et il y arrive plus ou moins, sauf au milieu de la nuit – et bon, on ne peut pas trop en vouloir à quelqu'un pour ce qui lui passe par la tête à trois heures du matin.   
  
Ron se racle la gorge, et rougit légèrement quand tout le monde se tourne vers lui.   
  
— Heu, bon, dit-il en levant le menton avec un air de courage. Vous comptez vous barrer ou bien ?   
  
C’est  _vraiment_  du courage, et Harry est impressionné, sauf que Ron n’a pas bien formulé ça. Et d’une seconde à l’autre, Zabini va répondre…  
  
— Non, dit-il de cette voix douce et franche qui donne déjà envie à Harry de se lever et de lui lancer le Maléfice du Saucisson.   
  
Comment a-t-il fait pour ne jamais se rendre compte à quel point Zabini était pénible ?  
  
— Je proposerais bien une partie de Bataille Explosive… dit-il, la voix si mielleuse qu’on pourrait sucrer du porridge avec. Mais peut-être qu’on ferait mieux d’attendre Drago. Vous savez comment ça le rend grincheux si on ne le laisse pas commander.  
  
Hermione émet un petit reniflement et Harry se fait la promesse qu’il est prêt à regarder la mort en face plutôt que de jouer volontairement aux cartes avec Drago Malefoy.   
  
— On pourrait jouer au Weasley Explosif, dit Pansy à mi-voix.   
  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel devant Zabini qui lui jette un regard menaçant.   
Harry jette un coup d’œil à Ron – effectivement, sa peau a pris une nuance cramoisie qui laisse à penser que si quelqu'un ouvrait les paris sur la probabilité qu’il entre spontanément en combustion, tout miser dessus ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.   
  
— Nan, mais, commence Ron dans une nouvelle tentative – héroïque, mais sans aucun doute vaine – de convaincre les Serpentard de faire la seule chose raisonnable et de leur  _foutre la paix_ , est-ce que vous comptez vraiment rester avec nous tout le voyage ?   
  
— Avec un intellect aussi acéré, c’est un miracle que tu ne te sois pas encore coupé, murmure Pansy.   
  
— Pardon ? demande Ron, à voix bien haute, sans indulgence aucune.   
  
Pansy carre les épaules, ouvre la bouche et…   
  
La porte coulisse.   
  
Harry essaie de respirer mais il trouve ça méchamment difficile ; son cœur semble vouloir s’inscrire au Guinness pour son nombre de battements par seconde, et son estomac essaie de transplaner en Australie sans le reste de son corps. Il n’a pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que c’est Malefoy, mais il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de balayer le seuil et Malefoy, pour en tirer une image composite : l’éclat de cheveux si blonds que c’est quasi du blanc, des chaussures parfaitement vernies, les angles bien nets de vêtement bien coupés, une peau pâle comme la mort.   
  
— Hauts les cœurs, Drago, dit bizarrement Millicent. Viens t’asseoir avec moi.   
  
Harry n’a pas envie de regarder, mais il n’arrive pas à s’en empêcher. Il va finir par croiser son regard, si ça continue. Sauf que Malefoy ne le regarde pas – il fait même très attention à ne pas tourner son regard dans cette direction.   
  
Ça n’aide malheureusement pas Harry à se sentir mieux.   
  
— Ne reste pas planté là, idiot, assieds-toi, dit Zabini après plusieurs minutes gênantes et interminables de Malefoy qui joue à la statue au milieu du compartiment.   
  
Le masque neutre de Malefoy vole en éclats et il se tourne à moitié pour jeter un regard noir à Zabini – mais il se plante et se retrouve à regarder Harry droit dans les yeux.   
  
Harry se fait presque un torticolis tellement il détourne rapidement la tête – mais ce n’est toutefois pas assez rapide pour manquer l’expression de pure haine sur le visage de Malefoy.   
  
Harry conclut à son propre masochisme puisqu’il ne peut s’empêcher de regarder à nouveau vers Malefoy, ses yeux suivent leur propre chemin comme s’ils obéissaient à un sort. Est-ce que… est-ce que Malefoy  _tremble_  ? Au moment où il décide que oui, il tremble effectivement, et que s’il en est au point de littéralement trembler de rage, alors il vaudrait peut-être mieux sortir sa baguette, Malefoy recule gauchement d’un pas.   
  
— Je ne peux pas faire ça, dit-il.   
  
Sa voix est parfaitement neutre en dépit des mots qu’il vient de prononcer. Il recule encore, avec empressement, et le voilà hors du compartiment, dans le couloir. Sa baguette est maintenant dans sa main et il l’agite vers la porte qui se referme en claquant alors qu’il s’en va.   
  
C’est une nouvelle baguette, remarque Harry en essayant de réprimer la colère qui monte en lui. Il a rendu sa baguette à Drago ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il lui en fallait une nouvelle ? Est-ce que cet enfoiré pense que sa baguette est  _souillée_  ou un truc du genre parce que Harry l’a utilisée ?   
  
Il se lève sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il allait faire.   
  
— Laisse tomber, Potter, dit Pansy avec une certaine tension dans la voix. S’il a envie d’être pathétique, c’est son problème.   
  
— Tu peux parler ! rétorque Harry.   
  
Pansy se redresse et se tient très droite.   
  
— Je suis là, non ? Et je fais de  _gros efforts_.  
  
— Oui, mais la question c’est  _pourquoi_ , la coupe Hermione. Allez, sérieux, à quoi vous jouez ?   
  
— Jouer ? répond aussitôt Zabini avec un sourire vif et dépourvu de sincérité. On veut juste être vos amis. Est-ce que ce n’est pas évident ?  
  
Harry se sent pris entre Charbyde et Scylla. À l’intérieur du compartiment, un groupe de sales cons qui font semblant de vouloir sympathiser avec lui ; à l’extérieur, un sale con tout seul qui ne lui aurait même pas uriné dessus pour éteindre les flammes si ses vêtements avaient pris feu.   
  
Ses jambes prennent la décision toutes seules et il se retrouve dans le couloir, suivi par différentes voix : celle d’Hermione, inquiète (« Crie si tu as besoin de nous, Harry ») et celle de Zabini, sarcastique (« Évite les toilettes les plus proches, si tu tiens à la vie »), avant d’avoir pu vraiment décider pourquoi il se retrouve à suivre Malefoy, et qu’est-ce qu’il va bien pouvoir lui dire s’il est toujours là.   
  
Bien sûr, Malefoy n’est plus là.   
  
Ce qu’il y a à la place, c’est la réponse à un petit mystère : Luna, assise les jambes croisées par terre et le dos au mur. Elle tient un épais rouleau de parchemin couvert d’une écriture dense de sa main gauche, et sa baguette dressée dans la droite. De la lumière, si épaisse qu’elle est presque tangible, part de sa baguette vers le plafond et redescend en cascade à gauche et à droite d’elle. Harry comprend qu’elle est en train de créer une barrière des deux côtés du couloir pour empêcher quiconque d’entrer dans cette section.   
  
Quiconque, à part ceux qu’elle a justement  _laissés entrer_.  
  
Luna relève la tête avec un sourire séraphique.   
  
— Bonjour, Harry. Tu as passé un bon été ?   
  
— Heu, dit Harry avec hésitation.   
  
Il admettrait sans qu’on le presse trop qu’il aime beaucoup Luna, mais parfois il n’arrive pas à dire si elle est stupide ou si (et c’est plus probable) elle pense que c’est lui qui est stupide et veut lui faire comprendre quelque chose sans avoir à le dire directement. L’été est passé dans un tourbillon de jugements, les méchants ont été envoyés expier leurs crimes et c’est l’apothéose de mois de préparation pour s’assurer que justice soit rendue, et rendue en public. Est-ce que c’était bien ? Harry pense que oui, la plupart du temps.   
  
— Je crois. Heu, qu’est-ce que tu fais, Luna ?   
  
Luna a l’air surprise qu’il ait besoin de demander ;   
  
— Oh, je lis juste une lettre que Rolf m’a envoyée, tu sais.   
  
Harry manque tomber dans le piège de demander qui est Rolf et qu’est-ce qu’il a à voir avec tout ça, mais il l’évite avec un talent consommé.   
  
— Non… le sortilège.   
  
— Oh ! Ça ? Je rends juste service à un ami.   
  
Harry attend.  
  
— Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demande Luna.  
  
Elle penche la tête de côté comme si elle était en train d’écouter quelque chose que Harry ne dit pas.   
  
— Il te pardonnera, tu sais, Harry. Il faut juste que tu lui donnes un peu de temps.   
  
Harry se demande de qui elle parle – ce serait très agaçant si c’était de Malefoy, se dit-il, alors la loi de l’emmerdement maximal garantit que c’est exactement de lui qu’elle parle.  
  
— Je cherche Malefoy, dit-il en essayant de ne pas être agacé quoi qu’il en soit.   
  
— Oui, je sais, dit Luna en regardant autour d’elle comme si Malefoy se cachait peut-être dans un coin quelque part. Mais il n’est pas là, dit-elle au cas où la porte ouverte n’ait pas été assez enfoncée.   
  
— Il me  _pardonnera_  ? répète Harry.  
  
Son visage est soudain brûlant et ses nerfs crépitent d’indignation.   
  
— Tu ne le veux pas ? demanda Luna avec gravité.  
  
Harry déglutit avec peine et essaie de passer outre le nœud d’émotions qui semble constamment coincé dans sa gorge.   
  
— Malefoy peut aller se faire foutre.   
  
— Je suis sûre qu’il peut, répond Luna avec un parfait sérieux. Mais Harry, est-ce que c’est ce que tu veux ?   
  
Et là – et encore une fois, comme c’est Luna, Harry n’arrive pas à dire si elle a d’un coup oublié pourquoi elle maintenait ce sortilège ou si elle essaie de lui enseigner une leçon obscure – elle arrête son sort de barrière.   
  
Harry assimile le fait que le monde sorcier au complet semble s’être réuni dans ce train, tous assis dans le couloir à attendre une chance de pouvoir le tripoter, et il bondit vers la porte du compartiment, en tirant Luna à sa suite et en claquant la porte dans un bruit sonore.   
  
Zabini réagit avec une célérité et une perspicacité surprenante : il est sur ses pieds et fortifie le sort de verrouillage d’Harry – et opacifie le verre de la porte en même temps – presqu’avant que Harry ait fini de le lancer. Il jette un regard réprobateur à Luna.   
  
— Ne me regarde pas ainsi, Blaise, dit-elle avec sérénité.   
  
Et puis elle se tourne vers Harry :  
  
— Ils veulent juste te dire bonjour, tu sais.   
  
Elle s’assied à côté de Pansy.   
  
— Ce sont juste des gens.   
  
— Mais je n’en connais pas la plupart, dit Harry.   
  
C’est vrai : il n’a reconnu presque personne dans la foule. Ça lui fait un drôle d’effet de se dire que les gens qu’il connaît le mieux à l’école sont ceux qui se trouvent dans ce compartiment avec lui.   
  
— Tu ne les connais pas  _encore_ , dit Luna gaiment. N’est-ce pas merveilleux que tant de gens se soient inscrits à Poudlard parce qu’ils veulent te rencontrer, Harry ?   
  
Et avant que Harry puisse répondre que non, ce n’est pas merveilleux  _du tout_ , elle lève sa baguette.   
  
— Ce n’est pas bon de rester dans le noir, Harry. Ça favorise les ombres douées de conscience, dit-elle en faisant disparaître le volet.   
  
À l’extérieur, défilent des collines ponctuées de moutons. Des nuages gris sombres filent sur un ciel encore plus sombre. Et une sorcière sur un balai dans une robe imperméable, le visage rougi par l’effort que cela lui demande de suivre le train, essaie de prendre des photos d’eux d’une main tandis qu’elle s’agrippe désespérément à son balai de l’autre.   
  
Et comme la journée semble bien partie pour atteindre des records d’horreur alors qu’il n’est même pas encore midi, Blaise Zabini qui devrait bientôt décrocher le titre de « personne au monde la plus détestée par Harry » dit d’une voix légère :  
  
— Bon, autant lui donner quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent, hein, Harry ?   
  
Et il se tord sur son siège pour l’embrasser en plein sur la bouche.


	2. Le banquet de Malvenue

**2\. Le banquet de malvenue**  
  
— Eh bien, voilà qui était sympathique, dit Hermione tandis qu’ils se précipitent à toute vitesse dans l’une des diligences.   
  
La pluie tombe en rideaux et Harry est trempé jusqu’aux os. S’il y avait un prix pour l’Euphémisme de l’année, se dit-il en retirant ses lunettes et en essayant de trouver un coin de robe suffisamment sec pour les essuyer, elle le remporterait haut la main.   
  
— Oui, oui, un fou rire à la minute, dit Ron en s’ébrouant.   
  
Des gouttes d’eau se dispersent en tous sens et l’une d’elles atterrit dans l’œil de Harry.   
  
— J’ai particulièrement apprécié le moment où on est restés assis dans un silence gêné pendant deux heures.   
  
Hermione fronce les sourcils, pensive.   
  
— Je crois que c’était peut-être trois.   
  
— Tu as sans doute bien raison, dit Ron.   
  
Son ventre pousse un grognement sonore et interminable.   
  
— Quel dommage qu’ils aient eu besoin de retourner chercher leurs malles et qu’on les ait perdus dans la foule, hein ? On serait peut-être bien assis en silence en ce moment même, s’ils nous avaient rattrapés.   
  
Luna se détourne de la fenêtre par laquelle elle regardait couler une pluie torrentielle pour dire avec l’apparence de la plus grande franchise :  
  
— Oui, c’est agréable de ne pas avoir à parler, parfois, n’est-ce pas ?   
  
— Et puis ce n’était pas silencieux  _tout du long_ , rajoute Hermione pensivement. Tu as eu l’air d’apprécier tes sandwiches.   
  
Ron rosit.   
  
— Au moins, je n’ai pas embrassé Blaise Zabini,  _moi_ , réplique-t-il cruellement.  
  
Harry lui jette un regard noir. Le bon côté, c’était que dès que la journaliste avait eu sa photo, elle était partie immédiatement. Le mauvais côté, c’était qu’elle était partie immédiatement parce qu’elle avait une photo de lui en train de  _se faire embrasser par Blaise Zabini_. Il n’arrivait toujours pas à décider ce qui était le pire : que la photo existe, ou qu’une fois que Zabini ait eu accompli son méfait, il s’était essuyé la bouche avec le dos de la main, avait fait semblant d’avoir un haut-le-cœur et avait dit avec un sourire d’enfoiré :  
  
— Beurk ! Puis-je te suggérer une pastille à la menthe pour la prochaine fois ?   
  
— JE N’AI PAS EMBRASSÉ BLAISE ZABINI, dit Harry, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire.   
  
 _La prochaine fois_. Ce crétin avait de la chance qu’il ne se soit pas levé pour lui arracher la tête ; aucun jury ne l’aurait prononcé coupable.  
  
Ron sourit.   
  
— Non, mon vieux. C’est lui qui t’a embrassé.   
  
— Ce n’est pas drôle, Ron, dit Hermione en plissant le nez. Rien de tout cela n’est drôle ! Il pleut comme vache qui pisse, je suis trempée, et les Serpentard mijotent quelque chose. Voldemort a  _disparu_  et ces satanés Serpentard  _continuent_  à mijoter des trucs, bon sang !  
  
Elle croise les bras devant elle et se rengorge, comme si elle se préparait à se battre.   
  
— Oh ! Tu n’aimes pas être mouillée ? demande Luna. J’aime bien la pluie. Ça me rend nostalgique.   
  
Elle sort sa baguette de sa robe et bientôt la chaleur d’un Sortilège Séchant grille gentiment la peau de Harry.   
  
— Ça me stresse aussi de retourner à Poudlard, Hermione, ajoute-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette.   
  
Hermione se tasse comme un ballon percé.   
  
— Ça va être bizarre, dit Luna d’une voix joyeuse – et présentant par la même occasion un solide concurrent à l’Euphémisme de l’Année – mais j’ai une certaine affection pour ce qui est bizarre, pas toi ?   
  
— C’était sans aucun doute bizarre quand Zabini a roulé une pelle à Harry, dit Ron en agitant les sourcils.   
  
— C’était juste un smack ! protesta Harry.   
  
Il fait de son mieux pour expurger de sa mémoire cette expérience abominable, mais sans beaucoup de succès. Ron ne l’y aide pas franchement.  
  
— Il m’a à peine touché ! ajoute-t-il pour faire bonne mesure, parce que c’est  _vrai_ , punaise.   
  
— Ron essaie juste de te faire enrager, Harry, dit Hermione en reniflant.   
  
Elle semble avoir un peu retrouvé la maîtrise d’elle-même, mais elle serre trop fort ses mains sur ses genoux pour faire croire qu’elle est véritablement détendue.   
  
— Ignore-le.   
  
— C’est comme ça que tu parles de ton bien-aimé ? demande Ron en faisant semblant d’être blessé.   
  
Il évite le petit coup qu’Hermione essaie de lui donner sur le bras.   
  
— Regardez ! Nous y sommes presque, dit Luna en ouvrant la fenêtre pour fourrer la tête dehors.   
  
Une bonne quantité de pluie s’engouffre à l’intérieur.   
  
— Magnifique, n’est-ce pas.   
  
Elle se retourne avec un sourire rayonnant et une goutte de pluie coule le long de son nez.   
  
C’est vrai – Poudlard la nuit, avec ses milliers de fenêtres illuminées, est un spectacle qui vaut le coup d’œil. C’est bizarre à quel point on s’habitue vite aux choses, pense Harry en regardant au-delà des trombes d’eau. Au cours de l’année dernière, Poudlard a symbolisé beaucoup de choses différentes pour lui : un endroit où récolter des preuves des crimes commis, un lieu pour les dizaines de veillées et cérémonies à la mémoire de ceux qui sont tombés ; et un espoir pour le futur, où tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne avaient rassemblé leur magie pour aider à reconstruire. Avec tout ça, le fait que c’était là où il était allé à l’école avait perdu sa pertinence.  
  
Mais maintenant, alors que la diligence s’arrête en douceur devant les marches de pierre conduisant au château, Harry sent le fourmillement d’anticipation habituel venir chatouiller ses entrailles. Il adore Poudlard. C’est le premier endroit où il s’est senti chez lui, le premier endroit où il a eu l’impression d’avoir une famille.   
  


***

  
  
Harry déteste Poudlard, de tout son cœur.   
  
Dès qu’il sort de la diligence pour se retrouver dans un étau d’élèves mouillés et surexcités, sa bonne humeur s’envole. Quelqu’un tire sur son écharpe par-derrière et manque de l’étrangler avec avant de la lui arracher avec un glapissement de joie, et une main inconnue lui arrache une petite touffe de cheveux. Il n’arrive pas à atteindre sa baguette parce que les gens le collent de si près, et même s’il pouvait, quel sort jetterait-il ? Ce sont des  _lycéens_.  
  
Il lui faut une seconde pour se rappeler qu’il est un lycéen lui aussi, à nouveau.   
  
Le malaise qu’il ressent depuis des semaines à l’idée de revenir à l’école le frappe à nouveau de plein fouet. C’est surtout le premier jour qu’il redoutait – avec la Cérémonie de la Répartition au premier plan dans ses rêves angoissés – mais maintenant que le premier jour est enfin là, il ne trouve pas beaucoup de soulagement à l’idée que ce soit bientôt derrière lui.   
  
Il n’a pas besoin des pouvoirs de Trelawney pour prédire que la Cérémonie de la Répartition générera un certain malaise. L’école a été fermée pendant un an – deux fois plus d’élèves à répartir veut dire deux fois plus de Serpentard, sans mentionner tous les élèves qui ont changé d’école pour finir leurs études à Poudlard et qui devront être répartis également. Harry se dit que même le Sang-Pur le plus fanatique sera mal à l’aise de se retrouver à Serpentard dans le climat actuel. Non qu’il y ait exactement quoi que ce soit de  _mal_  à être un Serpentard – Rogue en était un, et c’était un enfoiré, mais il s’est révélé être quasiment un Gryffondor sur la fin. Courageux et altruiste, un héros de bout en bout, même s’il détestait le rôle qu’il avait à jouer. Mais Rogue mis à part, Harry pense que ce doit quand même être une petite baffe dans la gueule d’être jugé le candidat idéal pour une maison célèbre pour avoir produit des sorciers qui avaient  _essayé_  de réduire le monde en esclavage, mais n’y étaient pas parvenus. Méchants mais incompétents… pas la grande gloire.   
  
— Dégagez de mon  _chemin_ , crache une voix froide et familière.   
  
La foule s’écarte avec un léger mouvement de recul devant…   
  
Eh bien, évidemment. Harry ne peut pas voir le visage de Malefoy ; juste son dos qui s’éloigne. Les mots « le  _célèbre_  Harry Potter » glissent dans son oreille comme une goutte d’eau glaciale et Harry n’arrive pas à savoir si Malefoy les a dits pour de bon ou si c’est son propre cerveau qui les a inventés.   
  
—  _Allez_ , dit Hermione le souffle court, en le renversant presque quand elle apparait d’un coup à ses côtés.   
  
Sa robe est mal mise et son expression suggère qu’elle ne s’amuse pas franchement. Elle attrape Harry et le tire douloureusement par le poignet tandis que Ron qui semble carrément avoir perdu sa sur-robe dans la bataille bondit de derrière et lui donne une grande poussée vers l’avant qui manque le faire tomber à genoux.   
  
Avec cette aide douteuse, Harry arrive à se dégager de la foule et à monter les marches. Les portes de chêne massif qui conduisent au hall d’entrée sont ouvertes, et même s’il est soulagé de se retrouver dans une pièce vaste et bien éclairée, le fait qu’on dirait bien que tous les habitants des tableaux soient venus l’accueillir le submerge d’embarras. Certains portraits se démènent pour rentrer dans des toiles trop peuplées et font voler des éclats de peinture en se donnant des coups de coude.   
  
Il y n’avait pas que la Cérémonie de Répartition que Harry avait légèrement redoutée, après tout.   
  
Il avait remarqué – ça aurait été dur de ne pas s’en rendre compte, pour tout dire – que presque aussitôt après la Bataille de Poudlard, il était passé de très célèbre à vraiment, complètement,  _abominablement_  très célèbre. Au cours de l’année dernière, il en était venu à quasiment vivre à son bureau au Ministère ; il dormait sur un lit de camp et se faisait livrer ses repas par hiboux pour éviter de sortir en dehors des rendez-vous officiels. Il n’arrêtait pas de causer des émeutes bien malgré lui ; il y avait encore trois adolescentes à Sainte-Manougste qui se remettaient lentement de leurs blessures reçues lors d’un mouvement de foule depuis la fois où il avait pensé que ce n’était pas trop risqué de passer rapidement sur l’Allée de Traverse pour se trouver autre chose à lire que la paperasse du Ministère.   
  
Il avait même dû embaucher une sorte de secrétaire pour l’aider à gérer le courrier de ses fans et bien que Alastair ne soit pas loin de quatre-vingts ans, soit presque aussi grand que Hagrid et donne l’impression de manger des cailloux au petit-déj et des couteaux à midi, il y avait parfois dans ses yeux une drôle de lueur qui donnait envie à Harry de se cacher sous la table au cas où lui aussi ait envie d’établir un culte au héros. Penser à Hagrid lui donne la nostalgie d’une maison qu’il n’a jamais eue. Hagrid a accepté un poste de chargé de cours sur les Créatures Magiques à Beauxbâtons. Harry est heureux pour lui, vraiment, c’est juste que… il aurait voulu que Hagrid soit là. Les choses auraient été plus faciles s’il avait été là.   
  
Harry s’en serait sans doute un peu mieux sorti avec toute cette attention non sollicitée si les gens avaient vraiment voulu lui parler à  _lui_. Mais il se rend bien compte que ce qu’ils veulent, c’est le héros sans peur et sans reproche de la  _Gazette_. Il a quand même pris l’habitude de sourire, de se montrer gracieux et d’essayer de ne pas se fâcher. Il se dit que l’effet de nouveauté se dissipera bientôt parce qu’il est toujours  _Harry_  en dessous, pas vrai ? Le monde sorcier n’est pas si grand que cela et les gens finiront bien par s’en rendre compte.   
  
Il se précipite dans la Grande Salle et s’installe à la table de Gryffondor, à moitié écrabouillé par les gens qui veulent s’asseoir à côté de lui et ont l’air de penser que s’ils se rapprochaient encore ils pourraient réduire Ron et Hermione en poudre pour arriver à leur but. Quand les gens sont enfin assis – à regret – à une certaine distance de lui, il repère Neville à l’autre bout de la table, lui aussi entouré de monde. C’est plus logique avec Neville, pense Harry en échangeant un signe de tête avec lui. Le garçon timide et dégingandé était devenu un résistant et avait tué un serpent géant avec une putain d’épée. S’il y avait un culte du héros à instaurer, c’était pour lui.   
  
Quand tout le monde est assis à fixer Harry – il espère qu’ils choperont tous un torticolis – la directrice McGonagall se lève de la table clairsemée des professeurs et se racle la gorge. Quelques personnes jettent un regard dans sa direction… et reviennent aussitôt à Harry. Il essaye de ne pas s’enfoncer dans son siège, et doit croiser les mains sous la table pour s’empêcher de faire passer ses cheveux par-dessus sa cicatrice. Bizarrement, il lui semble que la cacher ne suffirait pas à passer inaperçu, ces temps-ci.   
  
Il espère que McGonagall se dépêchera d’appeler les nouveaux élèves pour qu’ils puissent être Répartis. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite la soirée sera terminée. Il a hâte de pouvoir rappeler à tout le monde qu’il est  _Harry_ , bon sang. Il faut qu’ils se remettent de son rôle dans la fin du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou bien ils vont lui faire rater ses examens. Et voilà une autre source d’inquiétude : et s’il échouait ?  
  
Mais il n’a pas le temps de s’appesantir là-dessus avant que son esprit ne soit totalement accaparé par autre chose. Parce que McGonagall ne commence  _pas_  la Répartition. Ou plutôt, elle commence, mais c’est assez différent. Elle annonce, comme si ce n’était rien du tout, que les choses vont un peu changer cette année et que  _ce n’est pas juste les nouveaux élèves qui devront être Répartis._  
  
Les mots sont à peine sortis de sa bouche que Harry sait déjà quel en sera le résultat. Il en admirerait presque McGonagall pour son culot, s’il n’était pas aussi  _furieux_.   
  
McGonagall ne se donne même pas la peine de faire paraître cela équitable. Elle regarde juste un bout de papier devant elle et dit :  
  
— Les septième années qui reviennent sont en petit nombre, alors j’ai décidé de simplement les re-Répartir en deux maisons : Gryffondor et Serpentard. Terry, Justin, Pansy et Millicent, s’il vous plaît, levez-vous et rejoignez vos nouveaux camarades de Maison à la table des Gryffondor.   
  
L’école retient collectivement son souffle et les flammes des bougies vacillent. Harry tourne le dos à la table des Serpentard, et il doit faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas se retourner et regarder. Mais il n’a pas besoin de se tourner complètement. Il jette un regard vers la fin de la table des Gryffondor et voit Terry Boot et Justin Finch Fletchley se trouver une petite place. Mais où sont Pansy Parkinson et Millicent Bulstrode ? Harry jette un autre coup d’œil malavisé pour les voir se frayer un chemin entre les tables à la vitesse d’un escargot souffrant d’une gueule de bois. Derrière elles, au loin, il aperçoit un éclair de cheveux d’un blond presque blanc, et il se retourne si vite qu’il se fait mal.  _Merlin_.  
  
Bizarrement, les mots de Malefoy dans le train lui reviennent et résonnent dans sa tête avec une intensité froide.  _Je ne peux pas faire ça_. Faire quoi ? Être poli avec Harry ? Rester dans la même pièce que lui ? Ah ben c’est bien parti.   
  
— Pansy et Millicent à Gryffondor ! siffle Hermione à son oreille. Oh mon Dieu. Elles vont me manger tout cru.   
  
Harry prend sa main et la serre dans la sienne. Elle lui rend son geste avec ferveur.  
  
Il y a quelques applaudissements polis quand tout le monde est enfin assis. Harry jette un coup d’œil au bout de la table. Millicent Bulstrode a l’air de s’être pris un coup entre les yeux avec une poêle à frire, et Pansy Parkinson lève le menton si haut qu’elle ne doit pas voir grand-chose d’autre que le plafond.   
  
Harry fait des calculs frénétiques dans sa tête, et il est pris de l’espoir fou que peut-être ses pires craintes ne s’avéreront pas. Il y a neuf garçons dans son année : cinq Gryffondor, en comptant Terry et Justin et quatre Serpentard. Cinq dans une Maison, quatre dans l’autre. C’est bon, non ? Il n’y a aucune raison pour que lui ou Ron doive changer de Maison. Aucune raison.   
  
— Ce qui nous laisse avec juste un nouveau Serpentard, annonce McGonagall.   
  
Le cœur de Harry part en chute libre, comme un wagonnet de Gringotts dévalant à toute allure vers les profondeurs.   
  
— Harry Potter, veuillez rejoindre vos nouveaux camarades à la table des Serpentard, je vous prie.   
  
Il se demande que faire. Il pourrait juste rester assis là, après tout. Il n’a plus l’âge de se faire traîner ailleurs de force, et il se dit que s’il proteste avec suffisamment de vigueur, elle sera forcée de laisser tomber. Sa poitrine se soulève d’une émotion qui menace de l’étouffer. Est-ce que ça ne suffit pas qu’il ait dû subir tout ça, maintenant on veut le séparer de ses amis et le forcer à… à…  
  
C’est le fait qu’il ne parvienne pas à finir sa phrase qui le décide. Le forcer à s’asseoir avec des gens qu’il n’aime pas trop ? C’est un peu pathétique, franchement. Il a fait face à la mort sans trembler et maintenant voilà qu’il n’arrive pas à gérer… gérer…   
  
Le fait de dormir dans la même pièce que Drago Malefoy.   
  
— Au moins, Parkinson et Bulstrode ne feront que te manger, siffle-t-il à Hermione en essayant de se lever alors que ses jambes menacent de céder sous lui.   
  
Hermione n’a pas l’air d’avoir envie de lâcher sa main.   
  
—  _Moi_ , Malefoy va m’éviscérer et rire pendant que mes boyaux dégoulineront par terre.   
  
— Mais non, répond Hermione sans trop de conviction.   
  
— Tu n’es pas obligé, dit Ron en se tordant le cou pour le voir malgré Hermione.   
  
Les cheveux de celle-ci sont tout ébouriffés par la pluie.   
  
— McGonagall est devenue tarée. Il faut juste qu’on gagne du temps jusqu’à ce qu’on la fasse envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste, salle Janus Thickey. C’est pour son bien.  
  
Il hoche la tête si vigoureusement qu’il a de la chance que son nez reste en place.   
  
McGonagall se racle la gorge et déclare, la voix pleine de conviction :  
  
— En ce jour, ici et maintenant, nous avons une chance incroyable : celle de prendre un nouveau départ. À partir d’aujourd’hui, nous pouvons construire un futur meilleur, radieux, pour Poudlard, en nous débarrassant des vieux préjugés et en construisant des liens plus forts entre les Maisons. Nous nous sommes montrés coupables d’avoir laissé les vieilles rivalités sources d’émulation dégénérer en quelque chose de plus sombre.   
  
Sa voix se fait plus tranchante.   
  
— Eh bien, c’est fini ! Nous sommes une  _communauté_  et si nous voulons que le système des Maisons, avec tous ses avantages, continue, nous devons nous examiner sans complaisance et décider de ce qui est le plus important : nos désirs individuels ou le bien commun. Et ça commence  _tout de suite_.   
  
— Oh putain, dit Ron.   
  
Un peu trop fort, visiblement, car à l’autre bout de la table, Millicent laissa échapper un reniflement fort peu gracieux.   
  
— Je suppose que partager ma chambre avec ces deux-là ne sera pas  _si_  terrible que ça, dit Hermione d’une voix sceptique en faisant un effort visible pour ne pas laisser échapper un tic nerveux.   
  
Elle serre maintenant la main de Harry si fort que c’en est douloureux.   
  
Eh bien. Qu’on ne dise pas que Harry Potter ne sait pas interpréter une allusion. Il se lève, avec toute la rapidité et l’enthousiasme de quelque chose de très lent et très peu enthousiaste, se défait avec effort de la prise d’Hermione et se force à marcher jusqu’à la table des Serpentard en essayant de ne rien regarder d’autre que ses pieds. La salle est entièrement silencieuse, à part pour le son de ses pas sur les dalles. C’est un sacré changement ; c’est dommage qu’il ne puisse l’apprécier.   
  
Enfin, silencieuse jusqu’à ce que Blaise Zabini, roi des enfoirés, s’écrie :  
  
— Hé, Potter, par ici !  
  
Harry lève la tête pour voir Zabini qui lui fait signe de la main en souriant. Harry ne pensait pas qu’on pouvait faire signe de la main de façon passive-agressive, mais il y a un début à tout.   
  
— Bienvenue dans notre grande et belle famille, Potter, dit Zabini.   
  
Et ce salopard lui fait un  _clin d’œil_.  
  


*

  
  
Dans un univers en mutation perpétuelle, le fait qu’il reste une constante devrait être réconfortant : Drago Malefoy le déteste vraiment, vraiment.   
  
Assister à la Répartition est atroce. La table des Serpentard est aux trois quarts vide, mais les camarades de classe de Harry sont assis ensemble en un groupe compact, et malgré son instinct qui lui hurle de ne pas être un abruti  _complet_ , il ne peut rien faire : Zabini pousse Goyle pour qu’il se décale et Harry – cet abruti complet – se glisse entre eux. Malefoy est assis en face d’eux,  _bien sûr_ , à côté de Nott qui a de nouveau ce regard vide et flippant.   
  
La lumière des bougies jette des ombres étranges sur le visage pâle et anguleux de Malefoy, et Harry supporte mal de le regarder mais il a aussi du mal à détourner les yeux.  
  
Ça fait longtemps que Harry n’a pas réussi à déterminer exactement ce qu’il ressent pour Malefoy. Ça le fait enrager de ne pas savoir, mais plus il y réfléchit, et plus tout se mélange dans sa tête. Il ne l’aime pas beaucoup, ça c’est plutôt certain, mais parfois il se demande si son envie de parler à Malefoy, de lui soutirer des réponses à des questions qu’il sait qu’il ne posera jamais, ne serait pas en train de le rendre dingue.   
  
Malefoy avait accepté la Marque des Ténèbres. Quand il y pense, Harry a un peu envie de vomir.  
  
Mais à cet instant, Harry serait très heureux d’être ignoré par Malefoy – enfin, à peu près. Mais ce que fait Malefoy est pire : il l’ignore, tout en produisant un commentaire sur le vif de la Répartition, qu’il adresse au vide devant lui.   
  
— Esmeralda Snart – Serpentard ! clame le Choixpeau.   
  
— Mr Snart : inculpé en tant que collaborateur. Cinq ans à Azkaban, murmure Drago. Mrs Snart : toute seule chez elle pour les cinq prochaines années, très probablement.   
  
— Algernon Phipps – Serpentard ! clame le Choixpeau.  
  
— Il pleure son frère aîné. Tombé sous la baguette d’un Auror, ajoute Drago, encore une fois à mi-voix, et encore une fois sans s’adresser à quiconque en particulier. Certains y voient justice, je suppose.   
  
Quand le Choixpeau arrive à « Zander Montgomery – Serpentard ! » et que Drago informe le vide que les parents de Zander ont divorcé il y a peu – leur mariage n’ayant pas résisté au stress post-traumatique – Harry n’en peut plus.   
  
— Oui, d’accord, Malefoy, j’ai l’idée, le coupe-t-il.   
  
Malefoy daigne enfin le regarder – et Harry aurait préféré qu’il ne le fasse pas. Il a sur le visage une expression abominable : un mélange de dédain et de colère qui le font se trémousser sur son banc, mal à l’aise.   
  
— Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, Potter ? Des morpions ? lui demande Zabini sans aucune compassion avant de lui enfoncer un coude pointu dans le flanc.   
  
Harry envisage rapidement de faire de même dans son œil avant de se rendre compte que c’était possiblement une drôle de tentative de support moral.   
  
— Laisse tomber, Drago, continue Zabini, à voix suffisamment basse pour qu’on ne l’entende pas aux autres tables. Ce n’est pas la faute de Potter si tout fout le camp pour nous en ce moment, si ? Arrête de t’apitoyer sur ton sort et reprends-toi, pour l’amour de Merlin.   
  
Malefoy lui jette un regard vénéneux et Harry ressent un éclair d’empathie pour Zabini avant de se rendre compte que celui-ci semble complètement imperméable aux humeurs de Malefoy.   
  
— En fait, continue Zabini en baissant encore davantage la voix alors que le malheureux Zander approche, je sais de source sûre que les parents du jeune Montgomery se sont séparés parce que M. Montgomery a sauté une Moldue. Tu devrais être plus attentif si tu veux répandre des ragots, Drago – tu verras, c’est beaucoup plus gratifiant comme ça.   
  
Il se tourne vers Harry.   
  
— Ma mère est la reine du ragot, tu sais, Potter.   
  
Il incline modestement la tête.   
  
— J’ai appris avec les meilleurs.  
  
Eh bien. Harry ne sait pas trop quoi répondre à ça.  _Ce n’est pas gentil de répandre des ragots_  est la seule chose qui lui vient à l’esprit, mais il imagine déjà les regards qu’il récoltera s’il dit  _ça_  à voix haute. Mais au moins, ça a fait taire Malefoy pour le moment. La Répartition se poursuit et Malefoy reste silencieux – silencieux et moqueur. Harry a du mal à tenir en place et n’arrive pas à arrêter de jeter des coups d’œil vers Malefoy, même si chaque regard semble redonner du cœur à celui-ci – son rictus mauvais est presque de retour, comme au bon vieux temps, chaque fois qu’il surprend Harry à le regarder.   
  
Aucun des nouveaux élèves de Serpentard ne s’assied à proximité et Harry ne sait pas si c’est parce qu’ils ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec  _lui_ … ou avec un ancien Mangemort. Il y a eu presque autant de ragots au sujet de Malefoy que de lui dans la presse au cours de l’année écoulée – et ceux concernant Malefoy étaient bien plus méchants.   
  
La Répartition est suivie par un discours de la Directrice – et c’est exactement ce à quoi Harry s’attendait, ça parle d’amitié et de coopération, et c’est tellement enjoué et mièvre qu’il ne sait de nouveau plus où se mettre.   
  
— Dégoûtant, pas vrai ? dit Zabini dans un souffle.   
  
— Nan, c’est vachement bien, dit Harry avec hypocrisie, en essayant d’être digne d’Hermione.   
  
Elle est probablement en train de boire les paroles de McGonagall et de prendre des notes pour s’y référer plus tard.   
Harry se rend compte, sombrement, que Zabini n’est pas dupe, parce qu’il hausse un sourcil avec un sourire calculateur.  
  
Pour Harry, le pire moment, c’est quand McGonagall, d’une voix tremblante, termine son discours de bienvenue par des remerciements, courts mais abominablement sincères, adressés à Harry de la part de toute l’école. Il sent le regard de Malefoy sur lui tout du long, mais il fait bien attention à fixer le vide derrière son oreille pour éviter le premier cas de « décès par regard sarcastique ».   
Pour être honnête, le festin qui s’ensuit est plutôt abominable également. Si jamais il avait eu de l’appétit, la façon dont Malefoy triture la nourriture dans son assiette comme si elle l’avait personnellement offensé serait assez pour le lui couper. Harry fait néanmoins de son mieux pour avaler un peu de rosbif et de Yorkshire pudding. L’alternative, c’est de rester assis là dans un silence gêné, et Harry a eu sa dose pour l’année, aujourd’hui.   
  
Le repas met au moins un million d’années à se terminer, et Slughorn arrive à leur table en se dandinant, le sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.   
  
— Je vois que ce bon vieux Sluggy a bien profité de son année de congé, murmure Zabini à l’oreille de Harry. À s’empiffrer – je veux dire, s’adonner à ses activités préférées.   
  
Cette déclaration sembla assez venimeuse à Harry – le courage de Slughorn durant la Bataille de Poudlard est indéniable, et s’il a choisi de fêter le fait d’y avoir survécu en mangeant son poids en tartelettes, quel mal y a-t-il à ça ?   
  
— Content de vous voir, Monsieur, dit-il et il se rend compte que c’est sincère.   
  
Il est peut-être coincé à Serpentard, mais au moins le directeur de la Maison est quelqu’un pour qui il a un minimum du respect.   
  
— Moi aussi, mon garçon, moi aussi, répond Slughorn avec les yeux qui pétillent. Un plaisir de te voir à Serpentard. J’espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçu d’apprendre que je ne prévois pas pour le moment de relancer le Club de Slug, mais peut-être que tu serais d’humeur à venir prendre le thé dans mon bureau avec quelques étudiants triés sur le volet, de temps en temps ?   
  
Harry hoche la tête, avant tout parce que ce serait malpoli de ne le pas faire, et il essaie de ne pas remarquer que Slughorn n’a rien proposé de tel aux autres élèves assis avec lui. C’est déjà bien suffisant que  _eux_  l’aient remarqué ; insister dessus ne fera que hâter l’heure de son inévitable éviscération par un Malefoy fou de rage.   
  
— Le mot de passe pour cette semaine est « victoire », dit Slughorn. Interprétez cela comme bon vous semble, mes amis.  
  
Il s’éloigne le long de la table, engoncé dans sa robe.  
  
Au soulagement de Harry, même Zabini semble en avoir marre du silence pesant qui règne.   
  
— Eh bien, allons-y, Potter – c’est l’heure du dodo, dit-il.   
  
Zabini se lève et se dirige vers la sortie, alors Harry suit. Il sait où se trouvent les cachots des Serpentard, mais ce n’est peut-être pas très malin de le leur signifier. Et puis, il n’est jamais rentré dans les chambres – il serait surpris qu’il n’y ait pas quelques pièges à ours dans le couloir, juste pour le fun.   
  
Mais le fait que Harry se lève semble être le signal de départ pour que  _tout le monde_  se lève – en le bousculant accidentellement ce faisant, et en essayant d’entamer la conversation avec lui. Au moment où il se dit qu’il va finir par tomber et être piétiné par le zèle de ses admirateurs, voilà qu’il est sauvé.   
  
Par  _Malefoy_.  
  
— Encore un coup du célèbre Harry Potter, murmure-t-il avec un mépris mordant.   
  
Ses doigts fins se resserrent autour du bras de Harry et il tire.   
  
Harry parvint à ne pas tomber à la renverse et la foule s’écarte – ils n’ont pas tant envie que ça de piétiner  _Malefoy_ , comprend-il avec agacement. Ça ne lui semble pas très juste.   
  
Malefoy le fait passer rapidement à travers le hall d’entrée et le pousse carrément dans l’escalier qui mène aux cachots. Il lâche son bras dès qu’ils sont hors de vue.   
  
— Heu, merci, dit Harry.   
  
Malefoy se contente d’un reniflement. Zabini attend un peu plus loin dans le couloir de pierre humide, et tape impatiemment du pied.   
  
— Essaie de suivre, Potter, dit-il avec un air d’importance.   
  
Harry décide qu’il en a sa claque d’être traité comme s’il était idiot. Il marche jusqu’au point du mur qui doit être le bon d’après ses souvenirs et dit : « Victoire » à la pierre, en se sentant très con.   
  
Et pourtant, un passage s’ouvre devant lui.   
  
— Comment tu as su où te mettre, Potter ? demande Zabini. Par curiosité.   
  
— Un coup de chance, dit Harry en s’engageant dans le passage, espérant laisser les questions derrière lui.   
  
À l’intérieur, c’est juste aussi vert et ridicule que dans son souvenir – visiblement le designer s’était lancé dans une quête héroïque pour recouvrir l’intégralité de la pièce de cuir vert sombre et avait réussi à quasiment cent pourcents. Même les murs ont un drôle d’aspect qui rappelle le cuir, bien que l’un d’eux soit recouvert d’une gigantesque tapisserie délavée avec des points brunâtres que Harry se promet intérieurement de ne jamais aller examiner de trop près. En guise de décoration, et dans le but évident d’égayer la pièce, le designer ne s’est pas réfréné sur les crânes.   
  
Harry espère vraiment, vraiment, que ce sont des crânes d’animaux.   
  
— Sympa, l’atmosphère, dit-il, cédant au sarcasme.   
  
La journée a été longue.   
  
— Très chaleureux, feutré…   
  
Malefoy, dont la peau semble maintenant teintée de vert, renifle à nouveau et jette à Harry un regard qui est très, très légèrement moins empli de haine que le précédent mais qui est toujours assez haut sur l’échelle de « je voudrais te voir t’écrouler mort à mes pieds ».  
  
— Bon, je vais te montrer notre chambre, dit Zabini, très poliment. N’est-ce pas ? Ou bien tu connais déjà le chemin, Potter ?   
  
Il n’attend pas la réponse et ouvre la marche le long d’un couloir étroit et éclairé en vert. Il désigne les autres chambres en avançant. À la fin du couloir, il ouvre la dernière porte et Harry le suit.   
  
Son lit est au bout de la longue et grande chambre – le plus près de l’immense vitre qui va du sol au plafond et derrière laquelle clapote de l’eau verdâtre, et le plus loin de la porte.   
  
Le lit en face du sien est celui de Malefoy,  _évidemment_.   
  
La malle de Harry est, heureusement, au pied de son lit et il s’y plonge comme si c’était sa seule amie pour en sortir son pyjama et sa trousse de toilette qu’il serre contre sa poitrine. Il applique le  _Colloportus_  le plus puissant possible sur sa malle. Ses nouveaux camarades sont bien du genre à jeter un maléfice sur ses chaussettes à la seconde où il quittera la pièce.   
  
Quelqu’un émet un petit bruit moqueur et Harry essaye de ne pas déterminer qui c’est.   
  
— La salle de bain ? demande-t-il à Zabini qui lui sourit comme s’il était très, très stupide mais qu’il fallait absolument se plier à ses volontés.   
  
— La porte d’à côté, dit Malefoy en lui tournant le dos.   
  
Il se penche pour farfouiller dans sa propre malle. Elle s’ouvre d’un coup et une ribambelle d’objets en jaillit et se dispose sur sa table de nuit. L’un d’eux, constate Harry, est une photo dans un grand cadre en ivoire de Lucius et Narcissa, qui se mettent à jeter des regards furibonds quand ils l’aperçoivent.   
  
— La salle de bain devrait être libre, dit Malefoy avec une politesse glaciale alors que Harry est déjà à mi-chemin de la porte. La plupart d’entre nous avons appris quand nous étions enfants à utiliser la magie pour satisfaire nos besoins d’hygiène élémentaires, vois-tu.   
  
Harry doit faire appel à la moindre parcelle de self-contrôle qu’il possède pour ne pas faire exploser son tube de dentifrice dans les yeux de Malefoy.   
  
La grande salle de bain commune est effectivement vide, si bien que Harry ne pense pas abuser en fermant à clé derrière lui. Il sera rapide et il n’a pas la force de croiser d’autres membres de sa nouvelle Maison en étant à poil. Il se débarrasse de ses vêtements et enfile son pyjama en établissant peut-être un nouveau record de vitesse. La fenêtre donne également sur les eaux glauques du lac. Il ne sait pas s’il est célèbre chez les êtres de l’eau, mais il n’a pas envie de le découvrir avec les fesses à l’air. Son reflet dans le miroir quand il se brosse les dents est verdâtre et semble inquiet.   
  
Quand il revient dans la chambre, c’est presque un soulagement de voir que les rideaux du baldaquin de Malefoy sont fermés.  
  
Cet enfoiré de Zabini, par contre, est assis au bord de son lit, vêtu seulement d’un pantalon de pyjama taille basse, et il se permet de faire un clin d’œil à Harry.   
  
— Fais de beaux rêves, Potter.   
  
Son sourire est le même que celui qu’il a adressé à Hermione plus tôt dans la journée, comme si Harry venait de réaliser tous ses rêves.   
  
C’est parfaitement déconcertant, même si Harry sait que le but est justement de le déstabiliser.   
  
Il bondit dans son lit, et il n’a besoin que d’un geste rapide de sa baguette pour tirer les rideaux autour de lui et se retrouver dans le noir.   
  
—  _Lumos_ , murmure-t-il dans un souffle.   
  
Il fourre sa baguette sous son oreiller et la faible lueur qui en émane ressemble à celle d’une veilleuse qui jette des ombres verdâtres sur un monde verdâtre. Harry remarque, un peu tard, que les rideaux sont aussi des tapisseries à motif, et l’expression sur le visage du personnage le plus proche est tout sauf rassurante.   
  
 _De beaux rêves, tu parles._  Harry aimerait bien. Il pourrait jeter Nox, mais alors il se retrouverait dans une obscurité épaisse comme de la poix, et il n’a jamais trop aimé le noir.   
  
 _Je ne peux pas faire ça_ , a dit Malefoy tout à l’heure. Mais qu’est-ce qui lui fait penser que Harry peut,  _lui_  ?  
  
Il reste éveillé bien trop longtemps à fixer le dais au-dessus de son lit et à essayer de ne pas entendre les autres respirer.


	3. On peut toujours tomber plus bas (la fosse à purin a un double fond, juste pour toi)

**3\. On peut toujours tomber plus bas (la fosse à purin a un double fond, juste pour toi)**  
  
Drago meurt à nouveau.   
  
Drago meurt toujours dans les rêves de Harry ces derniers temps. Nuit après nuit, il se réveille dans des draps entortillés, le cœur battant et la gorge douloureuse, comme s’il avait passé sa nuit à crier. Parfois, c’est le Feudeymon. Parfois, c’est le labyrinthe : Voldemort le condamne d’un « Tue l’autre » nonchalant et Drago, vêtu d’une robe Pouffsouffle incongrue, s’écroule dans le néant d’une lumière verte et violente.   
  
Parfois, Harry hurle  _Sectumsempra_  et Drago se vide de son sang sur le carrelage des toilettes.   
  
Et parfois, il… meurt juste. À un moment, il se tint là, à regarder Harry avec un drôle d’air perdu qu’on ne lui a jamais vu en vrai, et l’instant d’après, il tombe, comme si quelqu'un venait de lui arracher le cœur. Et Harry reste planté là alors que la lumière dans les yeux de Drago s’éteint.   
  
Ce sont les pires nuits.   
  
Enfin, Harry  _pensait_  que c’était les pires. Mais en vérité, le pire c’est ça : rêver que Drago meure et se réveiller avec ce mélange familier de culpabilité, de honte et d’agacement, et trouver Drago – non, trouver  _Malefoy_  – penché au-dessus de son lit en train de l’observer comme s’il était une créature particulièrement dégoûtante dans un bocal de formol.   
  
Malefoy a dû s’entraîner dur pour parvenir à former cette expression – et il la gardait en réserve pour une occasion spéciale.   
  
— Est-ce que ça va être quelque chose de récurrent, Potter ? demande-t-il avec dans la voix un mélange d’ennui et de mépris qui rend Harry fou. Je veux dire, que tu nous réveilles en gémissant, tout transpirant. Parce que franchement, Potter, si tu comptes faire des rêves érotiques sur les Weasley chaque nuit, je préférerais franchement que tu ailles mourir plutôt que de nous infliger ça,  _merci_.  
  
Une bonne demi-douzaine de réponses rageuses lui passent par l’esprit tandis que son visage s’embrase comme un chaudron sur des flammes trop chaudes. Il se décide pour :  
  
— Pourquoi est-ce que  _toi_  tu n’irais pas mourir, Malefoy ?  
  
Il se passe une main sur le visage avant de prendre sa baguette sous son oreiller et de jeter un  _Accio_  à ses lunettes.   
  
Son environnement se fait plus net, mais toujours aussi verdâtre et déprimant. Les rideaux autour de son lit sont toujours presque complètement tirés, à part une fente par laquelle Harry… ne voit pas Malefoy.   
  
— Tu ne comptes même pas défaire tes bagages ? demande-t-il d’une voix méprisante, quelque part au pied de son lit.  _Alohomora_  Oh,  _berk_. Est-ce que tu t’es racheté des sous-vêtements depuis que tu as onze ans, Potter ? Tu m’étonnes que tu n’aies pas réussi à garder ta copine – même les Weasley ont des standards, j’imagine.   
  
Harry bondit hors de son lit plus vite que s’il avait été frappé d’un maléfice de bouge-ton-cul et sa baguette est sur la gorge de Malefoy avant qu’il ne puisse se rendre compte que Malefoy n’est pas vraiment en train de fouiller dans sa malle. En fait, il est appuyé à l’une des colonnes sculptées de son propre lit, les bras croisés, jusqu’à ce que l’une de ses mains vienne agripper Harry par le col de son tee-shirt trop grand. Pour l’attirer plus près ou pour le repousser, voilà que soudain, Harry ne sait plus trop.   
  
— Continue, je t’en prie, Potter, le provoque Malefoy dans un demi-murmure.   
  
Il renverse la tête de côté pour exposer davantage son cou.   
  
— Tu sais que tu en crèves d’envie.   
  
Une boule d’incompréhension se noue quelque part dans la poitrine de Harry et il se force à abaisser sa baguette et s’arrache à la prise de Malefoy pour reculer. Il y a une marque rouge sur le cou de Malefoy, et celui-ci y porte ses doigts d’un air pensif. Il porte un pyjama en flanelle très vieux-jeu avec des rayures bleu pâle, et il est pieds nus. Toute la situation apparaît subitement à Harry comme parfaitement incongrue, et il réprime un éclat de rire – même si c’est probablement plus une réaction hystérique qu’un réel amusement.   
  
— Juste un conseil, Potter, dit Zabini dans un bâillement.   
  
Les rideaux de son baldaquin glissent sans effort tandis qu’il s’assied dans son lit.   
  
— Si tu veux vraiment faire enrager Drago, essaie de l’ignorer de nouveau. Je peux te dire : il n’a jamais été plus obsédé par toi que quand tu as arrêté de le pister. Il n’ _arrêtait_ pas, dit-il avec l’air de beaucoup s’amuser.   
  
Il s’arrête à peine pour bloquer le maléfice que Malefoy lui balance.   
  
— Va te  _faire_ , Blaise, crache celui-ci, avec des yeux qui lancent des flammes.   
  
— Il va falloir que tu fasses la queue, mon cœur, dit-il avec un grand sourire.   
  
Il s’étire et ses muscles roulent sous sa peau. Il pointe sa baguette vers sa tête et ses cheveux coiffés en une coupe afro bien nette se réarrangent en nattes tout aussi nettes.   
  
— Je ne peux pas commencer ma journée en ressemblant à rien, n’est-ce pas, dit-il comme Harry le regarde fixement.   
  
Il glisse hors des couvertures et se perche au bord du lit. Un petit miroir à main posé sur sa table de nuit vient flotter devant lui et il s’y examine d’un œil critique, sous toutes les coutures. Il passe la main sur son torse nu en pivotant. Harry est à moitié convaincu qu’il va finir par coller ses propres lèvres à son biceps et il ne peut détacher ses yeux de lui. Personne à Gryffondor ne s’est jamais observé d’aussi près dans un miroir le matin. Il s’est parfois dit que Seamus avait l’air un peu plus net en sortant de la salle de bain qu’en y entrant, mais ça aurait aussi bien pu être un coup de chance. Quant aux cheveux de Harry, ils semblent résistants à toute tentative de domptage.   
  
Penser à ses cheveux rend Harry nerveux et il essaie – en vain – de s’empêcher de les peigner avec ses doigts. Il sait par expérience que ça ne fait qu’empirer les choses. Le regard que Malefoy lui jette est particulièrement méprisant et ne s’améliore pas quand quelque chose de pervers en Harry le pousse à dire, sur la défensive :  
  
— C’était une décision mutuelle, de toute façon !  
  
— Mmh ? dit Blaise.   
  
Du tissu vole hors de l’armoire à côté de son lit et virevolte autour de lui. Il disparaît brièvement derrière un tourbillon de verts et de noirs, et émerge vête d’une robe élégante qui a l’air trop chic pour être un uniforme réglementaire.   
  
— Quoi donc ?   
  
Harry regrette déjà d’avoir lancé le sujet, mais il soupçonne qu’essayer d’en changer ne fera que rendre les Serpentard plus curieux encore.   
  
— Ma rupture avec Ginny, dit-il en essayant d’avoir l’air plus blasé que gêné. C’était une décision mutuelle.   
  
Cette déclaration est suivie d’un silence – incrédule, dirait Harry – et il se sent forcé de le remplir même s’il sait que c’est une très, très mauvaise idée.  
  
— On est toujours amis, c’est juste que… ça fait un moment qu’on ne s’est pas vus. Les Harpies la tiennent très occupée, ajoute-t-il.  
  
— Très occupée à baiser tous les joueurs de la Ligue de Quidditch de Grande-Bretagne, tu veux dire, ricane Malefoy.   
  
Le Maléfice Cuisant de Harry le frappe en plein sur la joue, et elle se couvre instantanément de marbrures rouges. Il ne grimace même pas – il touche juste la zone du bout des doigts, avec quelque chose qui ressemble à de la satisfaction dans le regard.   
  
Harry aimerait se sentir satisfait ; au lieu de ça, il a l’impression d’avoir foncé dans un piège. Malefoy n’a même pas  _essayé_  de bloquer le maléfice.   
  
— Ne parle pas de Ginny comme ça, dit-il en se demandant si Malefoy va essayer de le faire renvoyer à cause de cette attaque.   
  
Il se demande toujours, parfois, pourquoi on ne l’a pas renvoyé après le Sectumsempra qu’il a jeté à Malefoy, il y a une éternité de cela, lui semble-t-il.   
  
Goyle se tient derrière Malefoy, menaçant, et Harry se demande rapidement pourquoi l’univers pense qu’il mérite de contempler l’horrible, abominable spectacle de Gregory Goyle dans une chemise de nuit rose pâle avant de mourir – parce que c’est certainement pour le tuer puisqu’il s’en est pris à son seigneur et maître que Goyle le toise ainsi  
  
— Idiot ! grogne Goyle.   
  
Il tire Malefoy vers lui sans trop de douceur, attrape son menton et jette un sortilège guérisseur sur sa joue. Malefoy endure cela en silence, les yeux plissés, et il ne dit pas merci quand Goyle le relâche.  
  
Goyle gronde à nouveau et file vers la salle de bains en semant une file de vêtements derrière lui.   
  
— Si tu as besoin d’aller à la salle de bain dans les deux ou trois prochaines heures, dit Zabini d’une voix méditative, mon meilleur conseil, c’est : ne le fais pas.  
  
Harry digère cela, et les implications qui en découlent, et jette une série de sortilèges d’hygiène sur lui. Il préfère le savon et l’eau, la routine familière de la brosse à dents et de la mousse mentholée. Il ne sent jamais vraiment propre quand il se lave avec de la magie, même si c’est purement psychologique. Et quant aux toilettes. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne voit pas l’intérêt, en principe, de juste, heu, faire disparaître tout ça par magie, mais il n’a jamais réussi à passer outre l’idée que les choses qu’on fait disparaître atterrissent ailleurs et qu’un jour il pourrait bien ouvrir sa malle et y trouver…  
  
Zabini se redresse et ajuste sa robe qui tombe en un drapé élégant.   
  
Berk. Il vaut donc mieux, à son avis, s’en remettre à la bonne vieille plomberie moldue.   
  
— Je ne sais pas si c’est la pure méchanceté qui pousse Gregory à empuantir cet endroit avec ses légendaires défécations matinales, dit Zabini d’un air pensif, ou la jubilation devant les infamies qu’il produit.   
  
Harry frissonne. Les deux explications sont aussi perturbantes l’une que l’autre. Tout comme la perspective de retirer son pyjama devant Malefoy. Techniquement, lui aussi peut s’habiller en utilisant la magie, mais il n’a pas des masses d’entraînement. Personne à  _Gryffondor_  ne fait ça comme ça – ils utilisent leurs bras et leurs jambes, comme des gens normaux. Il a dans l’idée que s’il s’y essaie maintenant, avec Malefoy qui le regarde, il se retrouvera avec son caleçon sur la tête, ses chaussettes aux mains, et la bite à l’air.   
  
— Drago est juste jaloux que la petite Weasley puisse jouer au Quidditch alors qu’il est coincé à Poudlard, dit Nott en émergeant du bout de la pièce pour s’appuyer contre le lit de Zabini, les bras croisés.   
  
Il a fini de s’habiller et il a toujours le regard un peu mort quand il jette un œil vers Harry, mais il y a là une lueur déplaisante qui suggère qu’il est sur la voie de la guérison.   
  
— La plus jeune joueuse à rentrer dans une équipe professionnelle, pas vrai ? Ce n’est pas mal pour une…  
  
Sa phrase reste inachevée et Harry est heureux de ne pas avoir à balancer un maléfice à Nott également pour défendre l’honneur de Ginny. Elle ne l’apprécierait probablement pas de toute façon si ça revenait à ses oreilles – elle ferait probablement tomber les siennes d’un coup de baguette pour souligner qu’elle est capable de se défendre toute seule, merci bien.   
  
Personne ne répond rien – pas même Malefoy, mais un muscle tressaillit sur sa joue. Il retourne à sa malle et se retrouve brièvement enveloppé d’un ouragan de tissu. Sa robe tourbillonne encore derrière lui tandis qu’il claque le couvercle du coffre pour le fermer.   
  
— Il me faut un petit-déj avant que je tue quelqu'un, annonce-t-il.   
  
Il sort de la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Nott semble hésiter un moment et puis le suit, laissant Harry seul avec Zabini.   
  
— Clairement jaloux, murmure Zabini. Tu n’as pas eu envie de rentrer dans un club, alors, Potter ? lui demande-t-il en se tournant.   
  
Harry reste planté là un moment avant de comprendre que Zabini, merveille des merveilles, fait preuve de tact.   
  
— Oh, heu, ça m’est venu à l’esprit, dit-il en farfouillant dans sa malle pour en sortir son uniforme tout froissé. La plupart des équipes, heu, me l’ont proposé avant Gin, mais…   
  
Il manque de tomber quand il essaie de retirer son pantalon de pyjama et d’enfiler son boxer de façon simultanée, mais quand il jette un coup d’œil soupçonneux vers Zabini, celui-ci lui tourne toujours le dos.   
  
— Je trouvais que c’était un peu… vain, tu sais ? Voler, c’est un truc que je fais pour le plaisir.  
  
— Ah. Et bien sûr, il est important que tu passes le plus clair de ton temps à faire des choses qui ne te font  _pas_  plaisir, dit Zabini. Par les couilles de Salazar. Est-ce que tous les Gryffondor sont aussi vertueux ? Non, ne réponds pas.   
  
Ça pique un peu. Harry ne se rappelle même pas la dernière fois la dernière fois qu’il est sorti voler pour le plaisir. Il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois où il a fait quoi que ce soit pour le plaisir, à vrai dire. Il a été trop occupé. Il enfile le reste de ses vêtements, les chaussures en dernier. Quand il se redresse, Zabini le regarde en haussant les sourcils.  
  
— Quoi ? demande Harry, sur la défensive.   
  
— Tu as toujours les couleurs de Gryffondor, Potter. Les gens risquent de penser que tu ne  _veux_  pas être à Serpentard avec nous, dit-il avec une bonne dose de sarcasme.   
  
Harry baisse les yeux pour constater que, oui, il y a toujours le blason de Gryffondor sur son pull et sa robe est bordée de rouge.   
  
— Tu veux que je le fasse ? demande Zabini comme Harry ne bouge pas.   
  
C’est bête, pense Harry, mais ça lui fait vraiment l’effet de la fin d’une ère.   
  
— Non, répond-il.   
  
Et il fait quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais, jamais pensé faire dans un autre contexte qu’un plan d’infiltration : il pointe sa baguette sur ses vêtements et regarde tout ce qui fait de lui un Gryffondor être englouti par le vert des Serpentard.   
  


oOo

  
  
Harry ne s’attendait pas à voir Ron assis à la table des Serpentard en train de manger des sandwiches à la saucisse avec du ketchup qui lui dégouline dans le cou. À l’évidence, les autres Serpentard non plus car quelques-uns des plus jeunes – et moins dégourdis – ont choisi de s’asseoir à côté de lui, et non le plus loin possible de ce spectacle.   
  
Harry s’ordonne, très fermement, de ne pas regarder plus loin pour voir où est assis Malefoy et se glisse en face de Ron. Il se rend compte que c’est la première fois qu’il voit quelqu'un s’asseoir à la « mauvaise » table, en dehors des vacances de Noël. C’est un peu bête, maintenant qu’il y pense.   
  
Ron – du moins, les morceaux de Ron que Harry aperçoit à travers le ketchup – a l’air incroyablement soulagé quand il le voit arriver.   
  
— T’en a mis du temps ! marmonne-t-il, la bouche pleine. Ça fait des  _plombes_  que je suis là. Hermione était avec moi au début, mais elle a dit que si elle était forcée de me voir manger une seconde de plus, l’amour s’éteindrait, alors je me suis dit qu’il valait mieux que je lui rappelle ce livre qu’elle voulait emprunter à la bibliothèque.   
  
Il fait une pause pour prendre une bouchée gigantesque.   
  
— Ça donne – humpf – de l’appétit d’être assis là avec – humpf – cette bande de branleurs, je peux te le dire.   
  
Il mâche avec enthousiasme.   
  
— Il vaut mieux manger que parler, tu vois ; on ne peut pas balancer de maléfice avec la bouche pleine.   
  
Harry regarde autour de lui, un peu sceptique, et il croise le regard de quelques premières années – ils ont l’air davantage fascinés qu’offensés, alors il essaie de se détendre. Il se sert des œufs au lard ; pour une raison inconnue, les saucisses ont perdu de leur attrait.   
  
— Hermione a bien dormi ? demande-t-il.   
  
Ron devient pivoine et fait une tentative vaillante mais vaine pour respirer son sandwich plutôt que le manger.   
  
— Comment veux-tu que je sache ? gargouille-t-il entre deux bruits d’étouffement.   
  
Quand il a fini de presque mourir, il semble comprendre ce que Harry voulait dire en réalité, et se met à rougir de plus belle.   
  
— Oh, heu, par rapport à ses nouvelles camardes de chambre ? Eh bien, elle était couverte de poils de chat, alors il y en a au moins une avec qui ça se passe bien.   
  
Il contemple d’un air peiné les restes de son sandwich.   
  
— Ce n’était pas pareil sans toi au dortoir. Enfin, Terry a ramené ce super jeu que sa tante lui a offert pour son anniversaire, et Justin nous a fait goûter cette liqueur crémeuse trop bonne que les Moldus boivent – ça s’appelle du Baileys – et on ne s’est pas couchés avant trois heures du mat’, mais…   
  
Il s’interrompt, l’air penaud.   
  
— Heu, ça aurait été mieux si tu avais été là, mon vieux, c’est certain. Peut-être que tu peux te faufiler dans la Tour et nous rejoindre la prochaine fois ? Je crois que Neville veut faire une fête vendredi. Il pense avoir trouvé une ruse pour que le château nous laisse rentrer dans le dortoir des filles. Un truc avec une nouvelle plante sur laquelle il fait des recherches.   
  
Il enfonce le reste du sandwich dans sa bouche.   
  
— Enfin, le dortoir des filles, ce n’est pas de tout repos avec Parkinson et Bulstrode qui y rôdent, remarque-t-il en projetant des miettes.   
  
— On n’a jamais fait de fêtes dans notre dortoir, dit Harry en repoussant ses œufs au lard.   
  
Il n’a plus vraiment faim, bizarrement.   
  
— Eh non. Il faut dire qu’à Gryffondor, on était  _un peu_  occupés à chasser le mage noir le plus puissant que le monde ait connu, fait remarquer Ron avec raison.   
  
Il laisse échapper un gros rot avant de faire un grand sourire à Harry.   
— On a bien le droit de s’amuser un peu, pour compenser tout ça, non ?   
  
Harry lui rend son sourire et essaie d’oublier qu’il est un Serpentard désormais. Et qu’il n’a pas le  _temps_  de s’amuser. Il a cinq ASPICs à passer, et ça fait deux ans qu’il n’a pas mis les pieds à l’école – il n’est pas certain de se rappeler quoi que ce soit de ce qu’il a appris, et même s’il a appris plein de choses sur le tas, il n’est pas sûr que ça comptera vraiment quand il devra écrire cinq rouleaux de parchemin sur les différents usages de la potentille tormentille dans les potions.   
  
Une fois que le petit-déjeuner est débarrassé, les directeurs de Maison passent avec les emplois du temps. Slughorn s’arrête devant Ron avec un clin d’œil.   
  
— Peut-être que la prochaine fois que Harry passera à mon bureau prendre un thé, tu pourras te joindre à nous, mon cher Serpentard honoraire ?   
  
— Heu, oui, pourquoi pas, dit Ron en réprimant à l’évidence son envie de foutre un coup de boule à Slughorn pour l’avoir traité de Serpentard, avant de se rendre compte – un peu tard – qu’il ne risque guère de trouver de compassion à ce sujet chez Harry.   
  
Celui-ci renifle et ouvre son emploi du temps.   
  
— Trois heures de potions à la suite, dit Ron d’une voix désespérée. Deux fois !  
  
— Oui, répond Harry avec un enthousiasme équivalent.   
  
Il parcourt rapidement son emploi du temps. Tous ses cours font trois heures, mais il semble que Potions est le seul qu’il ait deux fois par semaine. La plupart de ses après-midi ont l’air merveilleusement libres. Il pousse son emploi du temps vers Ron.  
  
— On a cours en même temps ?  
  
— Oui, merci Godric, dit Ron après un petit moment d’angoisse.   
  
Harry sent un nœud se défaire quelque part en lui. Il est obligé d’être à Serpentard, oui, mais au moins, il pourra travailler en binôme avec Ron pour la plupart de ses cours. Il essaie de ne pas se demander si Malefoy prend les mêmes cours que lui. On s’en fiche, non ?   
  
Sauf que Harry ne s’en fiche pas, constate-t-il avec morosité. Il aimerait vraiment que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais c’est comme ça. Il n’arrive même pas à savoir s’il a envie que Malefoy prenne les mêmes cours que lui… ou non. Dans un cas comme dans l’autre, c’est horriblement stressant.   
  
Ron fait un drôle de bruit étranglé, et Harry tourne la tête vers lui, sorti de ses pensées.   
  
— Quoi.   
  
— Est-ce que, heu, tu attendais du courrier aujourd'hui ? demande Ron en levant un doigt tremblant.   
  
Harry n’en attend pas – tout son courrier devrait être redirigé vers sa boîte privée pour être ouvert par son secrétaire. Mais, à son grand désarroi, tous les hiboux du monde semblent s’être donné rendez-vous à Poudlard pour venir foncer sur lui en piqué. Harry se penche et évite de justesse un traumatisme crânien dû à une avalanche de lettres. Quand il refait surface, hébété, il voit une meute de Beuglantes se battre, et quand elles l’aperçoivent, elles explosent de leurs enveloppes et chacune essaie de crier plus fort que les autres.   
  
« COMMENT OSES-TU ÊTRE  **GAY !**  »  
  
« SI TU AS BESOIN D’UNE FEMME POUR  **PORTER TES BÉBÉS** , CHOISIS-MOI… »  
  
« QU’EST-CE QUE  **DUMBLEDORE**  AURAIT DIT… »  
  
« C’EST  **MOI**  QUE TU DEVRAIS AIMER, PAS LUI ! JE T’EN SUPPLIE ! »  
  
La directrice s’est levée et jette une volée de sortilèges aux lettres qui sont toujours dans les airs. Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn se déploient et tentent vaillamment de maîtriser la foule. Harry lutte contre l’envie de se cacher sous la table. On ne peut pas arrêter des Beuglantes une fois qu’elles ont commencé. La seule option est d’attendre que ce soit fini.   
  
— Je, heu, suppose que la photo de toi en train de rouler une pelle à Zabini a dû être publiée, dit Ron, parce que les portes ouvertes sont faites pour être enfoncées.   
  
Il retire un minuscule paquet entouré de rubans de ses cheveux et le jette de côté avec dégoût.   
  
Harry pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de rester assis sans bouger et de regarder ses pieds – enfin, en  _direction_  de ses pieds. Ils sont déjà couverts d’enveloppes, et s’il continue à rester immobile, elles arriveront bientôt à ses genoux. Alors, bien sûr, il se retrouve à jeter un coup d’œil au bout de la table pour voir si Zabini est affligé de la même calamité.   
  
Zabini, bien sûr, n’est  _pas_  affligé de la même calamité. Il a un sourire de chat satisfait et tend la  _Gazette_  du jour à Malefoy, qui est assis en face de lui.   
  
Harry tressaille. Il est trop loin pour entendre ce que Malefoy répond, mais son visage se crispe et il repousse le journal du bout des doigts, comme s’il était tellement dégoûté qu’il n’arrive même pas à le toucher.   
  
Quelque chose se crispe en Harry.   
  
— Argh, dit Ron alors qu’une autre volée de lettres s’abat sur eux.   
  
Il s’agite pour se débarrasser d’une substance rose et gluante qui a coulé de l’une d’entre elles.   
  
— Mince, j’espère que c’est un des philtres d’amour pour de faux que vend George, et pas un vrai, histoire d’éviter que tu me sautes dessus et essaies de me fourrer ta bite dans l’œil.   
  
Harry explose de rire.   
  
— Dans  _l’œil_  ?   
  
Ron vire au rose.   
  
— C’est un truc que font les gays, j’ai entendu dire, dit-il avec un grand sourire.   
  
— Rassure-toi, Ron, je n’essayerai jamais de fourrer ma bite dans ton œil. Sauf si ça peut te sauver la vie, peut-être, ajoute-t-il d’un air sérieux pour le plaisir de le voir se tortiller de gêne.   
  
— Je pense que je choisirai plutôt la mort, mon vieux, répond Ron. Sans vouloir t’offenser.   
  
Bientôt, les professeurs parviennent à maîtriser les hiboux récalcitrants, les Beuglantes ont hurlé jusqu’à ce qu’elles soient réduites en poussières, et les enveloppes ainsi que leur contenu douteux ont disparu – pour toujours, espère Harry. Il compte bien envoyer un courrier pour se plaindre, sans mâcher ses mots, mais il ne voit pas trop à qui.   
  
— Harry, mon chéri, l’appelle Zabini.   
  
Harry se retourne avec horreur et essaie de ne pas remarquer que Malefoy a quitté la pièce et que le journal est désormais abandonné sur la table du petit déjeuner. Même d’ici, il peut se voir réagir sur la photo alors que Zabini lui colle un gros smack sur les lèvres. Lui, il sait que c’est un mouvement de recul ; mais pris hors contexte, il a l’air de se pâmer. Et une fois qu’il a repéré la photo, il la voit partout – on dirait que le moindre élève de Poudlard a pris un abonnement à la  _Gazette_  juste pour le plaisir de participer à ce moment historique : le moment où le Survivant était devenu le Soupirant en avouant sa passion homosexuelle pour son très sexy camarade de Serpentard.   
  
Ce n’était pas étonnant que Zabini ait passé tellement de temps sur sa coiffure ce matin.   
  
— Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais être obligé de te briser le cœur – je suis hétéro, vois-tu, dit Zabini d’une voix empreinte d’une tristesse indicible mais qui porte néanmoins très bien.   
  
L’effet est légèrement gâché par ses lèvres qui n’arrêtent pas de frémir, mais c’est presque plausible.   
  
— Notre amour a été beau le temps qu’il a duré, mais je ne peux plus continuer, même toi, notre cher sauveur, ne peux me convertir.   
  
Il porte la main à son front, l’image même du chagrin.   
Harry regrette que les plats du petit déjeuner ne soient plus sur la table, car il aurait pu se précipiter sur cet enfoiré et lui enfoncer une saucisse dans la narine. Cela dit, à bien y réfléchir, ça aurait peut-être était un peu trop suggestif au vu des circonstances.   
  
La Salle est silencieuse, comme si tout le monde attendait quelque chose. Harry espère que quelqu'un d’autre va se décider à rompre le silence – même s’il soupçonne qu’il faudrait au moins que McGonagall menace de retirer un millier de points à Serpentard pour que Zabini se taise définitivement – jusqu’à ce que Ron se lève d’un coup et dise d’une voix indignée :  
  
— Comme si Harry avait envie de sortir avec quelqu'un comme toi ! Et puis de toute façon, il aime les  _filles_.   
  
Ça, constate Harry, ça ne l’aide pas vraiment, car même s’il est tout à fait exact qu’il aime les filles, ce ne serait pas entièrement un mensonge de dire qu’il pourrait, éventuellement, aimer les garçons aussi. C’est là une chose à laquelle il n’a pas réfléchi en profondeur – tout ce qui concernait le combat contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et la chasse aux Mages noirs lui a pris un peu trop de son temps de cerveau disponible ces dernières années – mais… c’est là quand même. Est-ce que c’est grave ? Il ne croit pas mais… on dirait bien que les autres gens pensent que si. Il essaie de se fondre dans son siège et de disparaître sous la table sans aller jusqu’à jeter un sort pour cela. Il n’a pas envie de devoir affronter son destin tragique sous la forme d’une flaque. Certains pourraient penser que se retrouver bombardé par des centaines de lettres d’amour était déjà un destin tragique, mais Harry a un sixième sens pour détecter les destins tragiques. Il sait que ce n’est pas fini, il le sent ; l’odeur de la lavande et des philtres d’amour flotte dans l’air.   
  
Zabini semble se dresser d’un coup, tous les sens en alerte, comme s’il avait flairé une faiblesse.   
  
— Tu en es sûr ? demanda-t-il à Ron avec un sourire imperceptible. Alors avec qui il sort en ce moment ?  
  
— C’est… c’est juste qu’il n’a pas encore trouvé la bonne, répond Ron avec loyauté, et plus de la moitié de la salle laisse échapper un roucoulement ravi, presque suffisamment sonore pour couvrir les huées des Serpentard.   
  
Harry essaie de ne pas grimacer. Il n’a presque rien mangé, il n’a pas la force pour ça. Le seul bon côté, c’est que Malefoy n’est pas là à jubiler de la situation. Mais c’est juste parce que Malefoy a vu la photo de Zabini en train de l’embrasser et que ça l’a tellement dégoûté qu’il s’est enfui, lui fait remarquer son cerveau, parce que à l’évidence il se déteste.   
  
— Non, Potter n’a pas encore trouvé le  _bon_ , dit Zabini avec un sourire mesquin pour Harry. Ou alors… il ne le sait pas encore. Pas vrai, Harry ?   
  
Harry l’écoute à peine, trop embrouillé dans ses réflexions sur Malefoy, et il voudrait juste que Ron et Zabini la ferment, et puis qu’est-ce que ça peut faire de toute façon s’il a envie de sortir avec des mecs ou des filles, bon sang ? Alors il fait quelque chose qui, à la réflexion, est particulièrement stupide : il hoche la tête.   
  


***

  
  
— Aujourd'hui, nous allons extraire des gousses de snargalouf, leur annonce le professeur Chourave, en leur faisant passer de longs gants en cuir et des lunettes de protection en verre épais. Horace m’a dit que vous allier concocter une potion avec ces petites merveilles dans les prochaines semaines, alors faites-en sorte de cueillir les gousses le plus grosses et les plus vertes. Mais rappelez-vous : plus elles gigotent, plus elles sont fraîches, et plus elles risquent de dissoudre votre peau si vous les laissez vous toucher.   
  
— Dissoudre notre peau, bien, bien, dit Ron en se dépêchant d’enfiler ses gants. Tu penses qu’on devrait en balancer sur Zabini maintenant ou bien attendre plus tard ?   
  
— Chut, dit Hermione en lui donnant un coup de coude.   
  
Mais ensuite, elle réfléchit et chuchote :  
  
— Maintenant  _et_  plus tard, juste pour être sûrs. Mais débrouille-toi pour qu’il en reste pour nous. Il vaudrait mieux ne pas prendre de retard en Potions avant même d’avoir commencé.   
  
— Je me mets avec Potter, déclare Zabini en se pointant derrière Harry et en manquant de le faire basculer tête la première dans le Snargalouf le plus proche. Pour prouver qu’il n’y a pas de rancune entre nous.   
  
Chourave lui jette un regard attendri et essuie machinalement une trace de terreau sur sa joue.   
  
— D’accord, d’accord, dit-elle. Allez vous installer, Mr Weasley et Miss Granger – il faut que vous attaquiez tout de suite pour prendre les Snargaloufs par surprise.   
  
Ron et Hermione jettent des regards anxieux à Harry, mais ils se laissent entraîner par Chourave vers un des plus gros plants de Snargalouf, dans un coin de la serre.   
  
Harry se prépare à jeter Zabini tête la première dans son Snaragalouf et le laisser le flageller avec ses branches épineuses jusqu’à ce que mort s’ensuive – ce ne serait que justice – mais, à sa grande déception, le professeur Chourave revient et semble décidée à lui faire la causette.   
  
— C’est très courageux de ta part, Harry, dit-elle en lui souriant.   
  
— Oh, heu, merci, dit-il avec embarras en se demandant de quoi elle peut bien parler.   
  
— Tu devrais venir chez moi – chez  _nous_  – à Pré-au-Lard prendre le thé, un jour, dit-elle. Tu savais que je ne vis pas à Poudlard tout le temps ? Ethel et moi… Ça nous ferait très plaisir de te montrer notre petit jardin.   
  
Harry comprend, submergé par la gêne, que le professeur Chourave vient de lui révéler qu’elle est lesbienne. Il sent Zabini qui essaie de ne pas rire à côté de lui, et ça lui donne de la force.  _Zabini_  est peut-être le plus gros connard du monde sorcier, mais pas  _lui_.  
  
— J’en serais ravi, Professeur.   
  
— Je t’en prie, appelle-moi Pomona, dit-elle affectueusement.   
  
Et quand le Snargalouf étend une branche timide vers elle, elle s’en débarrasse presque machinalement et détache rapidement une demi-douzaine d’énormes gousses frétillantes et bien vertes.   
  
— Qui aurait pensé que la meilleure façon de te simplifier la vie était d’annoncer que tu puisses apprécier te la prendre dans le cul, hein, Potter ? marmonne Zabini dans sa barbe.   
  
Il plonge la main au cœur du Snargalouf et en arrache une autre poignée de gousses gigotantes.   
  
— Tu me diras merci quand elle te mettra un Optimal à l’exam de fin d’année.   
  
Au grand agacement d’Harry, le Snargalouf échoue à le mettre en pièces, à vrai dire, il échoue même à l’estropier. Et plus la journée avance, plus Harry commence à se dire que Zabini mérite  _vraiment_  d’être estropié. Il s’est demandé, pendant un bref et bienheureux moment, si le fait que la presse sorcière l’ait outé contre son gré - même s’il se classerait davantage comme « probablement bi » que comme gay – voulait dire que l’enthousiasme de ses admiratrices serait quelque peu mouché.   
  
Ce à quoi il n’a  _pas_  réfléchi, c’est que ses admiratrices ne s’avoueraient pas vaincue, tandis que ses  _admirateurs_  allaient aussitôt considérer que le faire changer définitivement de bord était devenu leur mission sacrée.   
  
Aussitôt après avoir quitté la serre, il est à nouveau bombardé de hiboux. Par chance, l’un de ses camarades de classe a laissé la porte de la serre entrouverte et une branche se faufile pour attraper les oiseaux imprudents. Ils se dispersent et les lettres tombent comme des feuilles mortes. Harry voit des baisers dessinés sur certaines enveloppes et décide que la fuite est la meilleure des options. Il a raison car quand l’une des lettres explose, Terry Boot se met aussitôt à déclarer son amour éternel pour un certain Armandus Philips avant qu’on aille chercher Slughorn pour lui donner un antidote.   
  
Harry pense qu’il ne peut pas tomber plus bas quand, au milieu du déjeuner – après que McGonagall l’a assuré pour la troisième fois que son courrier ne sera plus un problème – la tête de son secrétaire, Alistair, apparaît dans la cheminée de la Grande Salle et se met à bramer qu’il a reçu plus de sept tonnes de courrier de fan au cours de la dernière heure, qu’une partie de ce courrier  _vibre_  et que la prochaine fois qu’Harry décide de démontrer en public qu’il aime les hommes, est-ce qu’il pourrait lui faire la faveur d’en informer Alistair en avance ? Harry pense sérieusement que Zabini risque de se pisser dessus de rire, mais Malefoy, à son côté, a juste l’air aigre et dégoûté, comme s’il détestait tout le monde en général, mais Zabini en particulier. Même Ron a l’air un peu peiné, comme s’il avait envie de rire et que seule sa loyauté envers Harry l’en empêchait.   
  
Cependant la journée continue à être insupportable, et chaque heure qui passe amène son lot de nouveaux et abominables défis. Une énorme mouche ronde qui bourdonne dans la bibliothèque se révèle être un gros journaliste qui se transforme avec un « je t’ai eu ! » réjoui pour prendre une photo de Ron qui lui tapote gentiment l’épaule en lui disant que mettre une double dose de laxatif dans le thé de Zabini n’est peut-être pas très créatif en termes de vengeance mais que ça vaut quand même le coup, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire à l’occasion ? Harry pense qu’il préférerait encore…  _embrasser Zabini de nouveau_  qu’embrasser Ron, mais le journaliste disparaît avant de se faire jeter dehors violemment, et Harry prévoit déjà, défaitiste, qu’il recevra une Beuglante de Mme Weasley le lendemain, l’accusant d’avoir fait rompre Ron et Hermione. En tout cas, il  _espère_  que ce sera une Beuglante et pas une lettre extatique pour lui dire qu’elle a déjà acheté un nouveau chapeau pour leur mariage.   
  
À plusieurs reprises, un élève rassemble son courage pour lui demander s’il veut sortir avec lui, et il doit regarder son visage se défaire quand il répond non. Il se sent très mal, mais tout ça est bien trop difficile. Il a besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un qu’il  _connaît_ , ce qui réduit ses possibilités à, en gros, Ron, Luna, Hermione et Neville, analyse-t-il avec morosité. Il est condamné au célibat à vie.   
  
C’est ça qui le fait hésiter, une fraction de seconde, quand Neville vient le voir juste avant le dîner et lui demande s’il peut lui parler en privé juste un moment, et une fois qu’ils sont sur les marches du perron, dans le noir, lui fourre sa langue dans l’oreille et lui dit qu’il l’a toujours aimé.   
  
Après cette fraction de seconde, Harry glapit et jette un Incarcerem à cette saloperie de voleur de corps – parce que ce n’est  _pas_  Neville, bien sûr que non, c’est une ado à l’air terrifié qui a été assez maligne pour obtenir un cheveu de Neville il y a déjà quelque temps et se polynectariser en lui, mais pas assez maligne pour que son plan tienne debout. Mais une fois que c’est fini, Harry sent encore la secousse de ce moment d’indécision – ce moment où il n’a pas réussi à savoir si c’était son ami ou quelqu'un qui avait pris son apparence – et il souhaite, juste une seconde, être moldu à nouveau et vivre dans un monde où ce genre de choses ne peut pas arriver et où il n’est pas célèbre pour avoir fait quelque chose que n’importe qui d’autre aurait fait à sa place, et où personne d’autre que lui n’aurait son mot à dire sur les gens qui lui plaisent et la teneur de leurs organes génitaux.   
  
Hermione et Ron le traînent aux Trois Balais pour prendre un verre après le dîner – il y a quelques avantages à être de retour à l’école en tant qu’adulte, apparemment – mais ça ne lui fait pas tant de bien que ça. Le bar est bondé et quand Hermione revient avec trois pintes de Bièraubeurre, Harry jette un Revelio sur leurs boissons et la sienne tourne au rose, indiquant la présence de magie. Hermione, la mâchoire raidie, lui ramène un nouveau verre, offert par la maison mais, bizarrement, il n’a plus si soif que ça, après ça.   
  
Il attend que ses amis lui demandent s’il est  _vraiment_  gay, ou bi, ou quoi que ce soit, mais ils ne le font pas, et même s’il sait qu’ils font preuve de tact et qu’ils attendent qu’il soit prêt à en parler, ça lui tape sur le système. C’est irrationnel, mais il a l’impression qu’ils s’en fichent.   
  
Alors il paraît entièrement logique que quand ils quittent le pub – peu après y être entrés – un hibou ébouriffé lui fonce dessus et lui lâche une lettre dans les mains.   
  
Elle ne ressemble pas aux autres lettres d’amour. D’abord, elle est écrite à la machine, et froissée, comme si quelqu'un s’était assis dessus, et une tasse de thé a laissé un cercle sombre sur le côté de l’enveloppe. Hermione essaie de la lui arracher, mais Harry en a un peu marre de cette journée, merci bien, et il pense que s’il se prend un maléfice, ça sera la conclusion parfaite. Il ouvre la lettre.   
  
 _Potter.  
  
Je sais quelque chose de secret sur Ginny Weasley. Si tu me retrouves demain à six heures à l’orée de la Forêt Interdite, tu pourras peut-être me convaincre de ne pas le révéler au monde entier.   
  
Un Ami._  
  
Ils continuent à se chamailler à ce propos sur le trajet jusqu’à l’école, mais le cœur n’y est pas. Harry sait que peu importe ce qu’Hermione pourra dire pour les persuader de ne pas aller au rendez-vous donné par ce mystérieux « ami », ils iront quand même – et ils savent tous les deux que s’ils n’y vont pas, Hermione se faufilera sûrement hors du château pour y aller toute seule. Alors ils décident de se retrouver à cinq heures trente sur le perron, tout en sachant pertinemment que c’est probablement un piège. Harry suppose qu’il pourrait en parler à la Directrice ou envoyer un hibou à Robards mais… ça concerne Ginny. La  _famille_. Alors ça ne regarde personne d’autre qu’eux, non ?   
  
Avant qu’ils soient en sécurité à l’intérieur du château, Hermione frissonne et regarde autour d’elle.  
  
— Quoi ? demande Ron qui regarde aussi.   
  
Harry fait pareil, mais il ne voit rien. Juste l’obscurité d’une nuit écossaise, et les lumières vacillantes de l’école au loin.   
  
— Rien, dit Hermione en frissonnant à nouveau. C’est juste… j’ai eu l’impression que quelqu'un nous observait. C’est sûrement mon imagination.   
  
C’est sûrement son imagination, pense Harry, mais ils se mettent à marcher un peu plus vite vers la lumière. Après tout, ce n’est pas parce que vous pouvez imaginer quelque chose que ça veut dire que ce n’est pas réel aussi.


	4. Non Applicable

Harry se réveille en sursaut à cinq heures précises, et se dresse tout droit dans son lit. Il jette un Lumos diffus dans l’obscurité. Ce n’est pas complètement rassurant ; le silence est si épais que c’est presque comme s’il avait une consistance. Harry a l’impression d’être enveloppé dans une bulle de paranoïa. Ses camarades de chambrée ne se sont quand même pas tous arrêtés de respirer ? Ou bien ils se sont tous rassemblés autour de son lit, derrière les rideaux du baldaquin, à attendre qu’il les ouvre pour… ?  
  
Pour quoi, au juste ? Lui écraser une tarte à la crème dans la face ? Lui organiser une fête surprise et matinale pour son coming-out ?   
  
Le cœur battant, Harry décide qu’il est un idiot. Il se glisse prudemment hors du lit, la main sur le bout de sa baguette. Il ne veut pas réveiller les autres avec la lumière, mais s’il essaie de sortir de la pièce seulement avec l’éclairage verdâtre du lac, il s’écrasera probablement le petit orteil quelque part, trébuchera et atterrira dans le lit de quelqu'un d’autre.   
  
Voilà qui ferait sûrement merveille quant aux rumeurs sur sa sexualité.   
  
Il est déjà habillé – il ne s’est pas  _dés_ habillé la nuit précédente, ce que Malefoy a remarqué, bien sûr, et il a fait une grimace dégoûtée – alors au moins il n’a pas à s’inquiéter de ça, mais il ne trouve pas ses chaussures, au début, et quand il se penche pour faire ses lacets, il doit poser la baguette par terre et la lumière est beaucoup plus forte du coup.   
  
Les rideaux autour des lits de ses camarades sont fermés. Tout est tranquille. Il se détend un peu mais ne se sent pas parfaitement à l’aise jusqu’à ce qu’il ait quitté le château pour de bon. C’est Poudlard, bien sûr, alors il y a toujours le risque qu’un portrait se mette à hurler ou qu’un fantôme trop curieux vienne tout gâcher. McGonagall a assoupli les règles pour les élèves de huitième année, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle les a complètement annulées. Il soupçonne que se faufiler dehors à cinq heures du matin pour retrouver un maître-chanteur lui vaudrait plus qu’un regard désapprobateur et une petite remontrance.   
  
Il est le premier dehors – enfin, il est en avance – et il descend les escaliers pour s’asseoir sur la dernière marche. Le froid remonte de la roche et s’infiltre dans ses os. Il ne pense à jeter un Sortilège Chauffant que quand il commence à trembler et il se demande, un peu agacé par lui-même, si utiliser la magie sera un jour aussi naturel pour lui que ça l’est pour les Sang-Purs, qui ont reçu une éduction où on apprend la magie en même temps qu’on apprend à respirer. Il essaie de se dire qu’au moins il ne la prendra jamais pour acquise, et alors que la tiédeur l’envahit, il commence à se sentir un peu plus lui-même que l’abruti grognon qui semble l’avoir remplacé ces dernier jours – ces dernières semaines – ces derniers mois.   
  
Ron arrive ensuite et descend les escaliers en courant, sa robe volant au vent derrière lui. Sa baguette dessine un petit point lumineux dans l’obscurité. Il porte son pyjama des Canons, remarque Harry, et ça le fait sourire. Il ne brille pas  _vraiment_  dans le noir, mais éclairé par la baguette, il donne à Ron l’apparence d’un long potiron maigrichon.   
  
Ron manque trébucher et tomber les quatre fers en l’air, mais il parvint à se rattraper et se tient là, un moment, essoufflé, avant de baisser les yeux et de pousser un juron.   
  
— Eh merde ! J’ai oublié de m’habiller, remarque-t-il inutilement.   
  
Ses joues sont deux points brillants dans le noir.   
  
— Tu n’as qu’à garder ta robe fermée, conseille Harry.   
  
— J’ai mis un réveil, dit Ron en enroulant sa robe autour de lui.   
  
Il fait une tentative pour la coincer dans sa ceinture.   
  
— …Comme un idiot. Du coup j’ai réveillé tout le monde, forcément. Il a fallu que j’attende qu’ils se rendorment de nouveau avant de pouvoir partir.   
  
Il regarde autour d’eux, les yeux plissés.   
  
— Si j’attrape des engelures et que mes orteils tombent, ce sera toi le responsable, mon vieux.   
  
— Tu as oublié de mettre des chaussettes aussi ? demande Harry en souriant.   
  
— Je n’ai pas  _oublié_ , rétorque Ron en jetant un sort sur ses chaussures.   
  
Il range sa baguette d’un geste nonchalant.   
  
— Je me suis rappelé que mes chaussettes étaient au fond de ma malle et j’ai décidé de ne pas m’embêter avec. Bon sang, où est Hermione ?   
  
À cinq heures et demie précises, Hermione émerge de l’entrée et descend les escaliers d’un pas guilleret.   
  
— Je ne suis pas en retard, si ? demande-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas traîner dehors dans le froid plus longtemps que nécessaire. Bon, allons-y.   
  
Elle avance dans le noir à une allure rapide, et tient sa baguette qui projette de la lumière haut devant elle. Il fait toujours sombre – l’aube ne sera pas là avant encore une heure – mais la lune presque pleine est sortie de derrière un nuage épais pour jeter une lueur pâlotte sur la scène, alors ce n’est pas aussi horrible que ça pourrait l’être.   
  
— C’est vraiment une très mauvaise idée, reprend Hermione quand ils la rattrapent. On pourrait encore retourner au château et prévenir la Directrice, vous savez. Ou tu pourrais appeler l’Auror Robards, Harry. Je suis sûre qu’il ferait une enquête officieuse, pour toi.   
  
Cependant, elle ne s’arrête pas de marcher.   
  
Ron bâille si fort qu’on dirait que son visage va s’ouvrir en deux.   
  
— Tu ne penses pas vraiment qu’on devrait s’inquiéter, si ?   
  
— N… non, dit Hermione, mais il y a une note d’hésitation dans sa voix.   
  
Elle jette un coup d’œil vers Ron et son regard s’étrécit.   
  
— Mais tu serais bien embêté si c’était le cas, Ronald Weasley – est-ce que tu as un  _pyjama des Canons_  sous ta robe ?   
  
— Ça me donne du courage pour faire face à l’adversité, répond Ron avec hauteur.   
  
Harry ricane. Les Canons perdent tous leurs matchs depuis au moins, oh, cinq ans avant la naissance des dinosaures et il soupçonne qu’ils continueront encore à perdre quand toute vie se sera éteinte et que la planète sera avalée par le soleil.   
  
— Allez, Hermione. Enfin, ça ne va pas être des Mangemorts, hein ? dit Harry, parce que c’est  _vrai_  et qu’il faut que quelqu'un le dise. Ça va être…   
  
Il est interrompu par Ron.   
  
— Rusard polynectarisé en Ginny, qui essaiera de séduire Harry.   
  
Visiblement, Ron a le même genre d’idées que lui, mais en pire.   
Ça n’allège pas tant que ça l’atmosphère, mais quand Harry arrête de faire semblant de vomir et que Ron parvient à respirer normalement à nouveau dans son fou rire maniaque, ils ont dépassé les serres et contournent prudemment le Saule Cogneur pour arriver en lisière de la forêt.   
  
Hermione s’est dégelée d’environ deux degrés, mais elle a toujours l’air vaguement sortie d’un freezer.   
  
— Je pense qu’il vaut mieux que nous soyons prêts, dit-elle en reniflant, et elle éteint son Lumos.   
  
— J’étais prêt avant de naître, se vante Ron en faisant gonfler sa poitrine, gratifiant ainsi le monde d’un éclair orange vif.   
  
Ils n’auront pas besoin de la lumière des baguettes, se dit Harry – ce soir, ils ont la lumière de Ron. Celui-ci se met à s’agiter et tapote frénétiquement ses poches à la recherche de quelque chose avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement.   
  
— Tu as ta baguette, hein ? demande Hermione d’une voix douce.   
  
— J’étais prêt avant de NAÎTRE, répète Ron, et il jette à Harry un regard de soulagement indicible mêlé d’amusement.   
  
Hermione se contente de renifler.   
  
En dépit des blagues, Harry sent un certain malaise agiter son estomac alors qu’ils approchent de la lisière de la forêt, là où les pelouses bien nettes de l’école, éclairées par la lune, se fondent dans une obscurité enchevêtrée et inquiétante. Ce n’est pas vraiment que Harry a peur des arbres – c’est plus qu’il a peur des choses qui s’y tapissent. Et il a sans aucun doute peur des tentes. Il a eu son compte de forêts pour jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, voire jusqu’à la fin d’une vingtaine de vies.   
  
— Et du coup, tu aimes la bite au final, mon vieux ? demande Ron d’une voix joyeuse.   
  
Il semble un peu surpris de l’avoir dit à voix haute et croise les bras en se balançant d’un pied sur l’autre pour tenter de se donner un air nonchalant.   
  
— Ron ! siffle Hermione tandis qu’Harry essaie de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans ses propres pieds.   
  
— Ça me dérange pas si c’est le cas, tu sais, poursuit Ron avec une touche de désespoir dans la voix.   
  
Et puis il a un grand sourire.   
  
— Enfin, ça dépend la bite de  _qui_ , je suppose. Si c’est vraiment Zabini, là, désolé mon vieux, mais tu ne seras plus sur ma liste de cadeaux de Noël.   
  
— Oh,  _Ron_ , dit Hermione. Je croyais qu’on devait laisser Harry nous en parler quand il serait prêt ?  
  
Elle se tourne vers lui et Harry se prépare à une avalanche d’amour et d’acceptation. Il en est reconnaissant, vraiment, mais… il n’y a pas de mots pour exprimer à quel point il n’a pas envie de parler de sa vie sexuelle – ou de son absence de vie sexuelle – avec Ron et Hermione. C’est déjà suffisamment compliqué d’éviter de penser à  _leur_  vie sexuelle – il espère que la leur est absente également – sans les mêler à la sienne.   
  
— On espère que tu sais que nous t’aimerons toujours de la même façon, peu importe qui toi tu aimes, Harry, se contente de dire Hermione à son grand soulagement, et elle lui serre le bras.   
  
— Même Zabini ? dit Ron avec effarement, parce que c’est un sale con qui ne sait pas quand laisser tomber une blague.   
  
Harry réagit quand même.   
  
— JE N’AIME PAS ZABINI, s’écrie-t-il avec un peu trop de force, mais il veut que ce soit clair.   
  
Une nuée d’oiseau – en tout cas, il espère que ce sont des oiseaux – se met à caqueter et à battre des ailes dans l’obscurité opaque au-dessus de leurs têtes.   
  
— Tu n’as pas besoin de l’aimer pour le bourrer, dit Ron d’une voix sombre.   
  
Et puis :  
  
— Aïe ! Aïe ! Pitié.   
  
Si bien que Harry suppose qu’Hermione est en train d’enfoncer quelque chose de pointu dans une zone sensible. Il espère presque qu’on les attaquera bientôt ; c’est peut-être la seule solution pour que Ron arrête de parler d’actes sexuels.   
  
— Ça aurait été pratique si notre sympathique maître-chanteur s’était montré un peu plus précis dans son point de rendez-vous, dit Hermione à voix haute par-dessus les récriminations de Ron. Le retrouver à la lisière de la forêt, c’est bien joli, mais la Forêt Interdite a  _beaucoup_  de lisières. Est-ce qu’on est censés la longer dans un sens puis l’autre comme des idiots jusqu’à ce que quelqu'un nous attaque ?   
  
— Non, on est censé la longer dans un sens puis l’autre comme des gens extraordinaires et courageux qui se sont levés  _bien_  trop tôt pour défendre l’honneur de leurs pénibles petites sœurs, dit Ron.   
  
Presque en même temps, une forme émerge de la forêt et se profile sombrement contre le ciel.   
  
— Qu’est-ce que… ! s’écrie Ron en sursautant.   
  
Il se débat pour sortir sa baguette et ce faisant ouvre sa robe en grand, révélant à son public ébahi toute la gloire de son pyjama.   
  
La silhouette menaçante, qui porte une robe à capuche qui couvre entièrement son visage, émet un bruit étranglé qui, d’après Harry, ressemble à un rire qu’on étouffe.   
  
— Montrez-vous ! exige Ron en pointant sa baguette en direction de la silhouette.   
  
Avec des gestes théâtraux, la silhouette laisse tomber sa capuche pour révéler… un sorcier mince, plutôt âgé, avec une moustache incroyablement frisottée et des cheveux ondulés très brillants. Du col de sa robe dépasse de grands froufrous de dentelle violette. L’espace d’un instant, il a l’air d’attendre quelque chose, une réaction, et puis son expression devient irritable quand il ne croise rien d’autre que des regards vides de la part de Harry et ses amis.   
  
— Est-ce que vous êtes le… la  _personne_  qui menace Ginny ? demanda Hermione une fois qu’ils se sont tous entreregardés un bon moment.   
  
Harry n’a jamais entendu le mot « personne » prononcé avant autant de mépris jusqu’à ce jour – il approuve complètement.   
  
— Moi ?  _Menacer_  ? Je me suis présenté à vous en tant qu’ _ami_ , déclare l’inconnu, peiné. Mon message était très net à ce propos.   
  
Ron renifle.   
  
— Si vous étiez un ami, vous nous diriez votre nom.   
  
— Mon nom ? Approchez-vous davantage et je vous le dirai à l’oreille.   
  
Il y a une lueur bizarre dans son regard qui ne plaît pas à Harry. Il ne lui  _semble_  pas, que c’est la lueur bizarre du regard qu’aurait un Mangemort dans une jolie robe, mais ce n’est pas non plus la lueur bizarre d’un idiot qui s’apprête à l’asperger de philtre d’amour non plus. L’homme a l’air… nerveux. Comme s’il était en train de jouer son futur.   
  
Mais qui décide de jouer son futur en portant des froufrous violets ?   
  
Harry hésite, il ne sait pas trop quoi faire, et Ron et Hermione se tournent tous les deux pour le regarder. À l’évidence, ils pensent la même chose. C’est là une erreur fatale.   
  
De façon presque simultanée, trois choses se produisent.   
  
D’abord, l’inconnu sort sa baguette de son ample manche et se met à psalmodier, si bas que Harry n’arrive pas à discerner les mots.   
  
Ensuite, Ron et Hermione bondissent devant Harry, dans une tentative pour le protéger de la lumière dorée qui s’échappe en tourbillonnant de la baguette de l’inconnu.   
  
Et enfin – et c’est franchement là le plus inquiétant – Malefoy émerge de sous  _la propre cape d’invisibilité de Harry_ , suivi de près par, je vous le donne en mille, Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson, et semble se jeter devant Ron et Hermione pour bloquer le sort, mais il ne parvint qu’à bousculer Hermione et à anéantir son Protego alors qu’il se précipite devant elle.   
  
Au moment où le sort les atteints, Harry se rend compte que –  _bien sûr_ – Malefoy ne fait rien de tel. Il semble vouloir étriper l’inconnu moustachu.   
  
C’est à cet instant qu’Harry comprend que peut-être l’inconnu n’est pas vraiment un inconnu pour Malefoy. Mais avant qu’il puisse commencer à profiter du spectacle et décider lequel des deux il a envie d’encourager, l’inconnu fait un grand moulinet avec sa baguette et le sort prend toute son ampleur. Ça ressemble un peu à une explosion – en tout cas, le contrecoup fait vibrer sa poitrine et il trébuche et manque tomber par terre. Il cligne des yeux dans le noir – ils ont encore le temps avant l’aube – et il voit de petites étoiles dorées contre ses paupières.   
  
Malefoy, qui était le plus proche de l’épicentre du sort, est tombé à quatre pattes, mais Harry voit qu’il est toujours vivant. Le fait qu’il soit en train de bafouiller de rage en est une assez bonne indication. Harry bafouillerait aussi, pour être honnête, mais il semble avoir été frappé de stupeur par l’inévitable évidence que ce crétin moustachu vêtu de dentelle violette leur a lancé un sort peu recommandable et que Harry n’a pas eu le bon sens de jeter un Protego de son côté pour remplacer celui d’Hermione.   
  
Hermione et Ron ont  _l’air_  d’aller bien – quoi qu’il en soit, ils sont toujours debout et ils se tiennent la main ; ça a dû être un réflexe quand le sort les a atteints.   
  
L’espace d’un bref et déplaisant instant, Harry, tout seul dans son coin, se sent abominablement jaloux.  
  
— C’était quoi, ça, putain ? demande Pansy, qui se tient derrière Harry.   
  
Malefoy se relève – désormais légèrement barbouillé de boue – et reprend sa tentative d’étranglement.   
  
— Ton… ton dernier article sur moi A FAIT PLEURER MA MÈRE, rugit-il et il parvient à arracher une poignée de dentelle avant de se jeter sur l’homme.   
  
Il donne l’impression de vouloir lui mordre le nez.  
  
— Est-ce que tu ne comptes pas aller aider  _ton ami_  ? demande Hermione à Zabini de façon appuyée.   
  
Lui aussi se tient derrière Harry. Zabini hausse les épaules.   
  
— Il a l’air de se débrouiller tout seul.   
  
— Mais il n’a pas l’autorisation d’utiliser de magie non-vitale en-dehors de Poudlard jusqu’à l’année prochaine, n’est-ce pas ? demande Hermione d’une voix plus qu’un peu critique. Ou bien il contreviendrait aux conditions auxquelles le Magenmagot l’a soumis et…   
  
Elle s’interrompt mais la fin de la phrase –  _et on l’enverra à Azkaban_  – résonne dans la tête de Harry.   
  
— Ça te ferait plaisir, Granger ? demanda Zabini avec curiosité.   
  
Cependant, il a l’air de penser déjà savoir quelle serait la réponse.   
  
— Non ! s’écrie Hermione en écarquillant les yeux. Certainement pas !  
  
— Oh, pour l’amour de Dieu, marmonne Pansy en contournant Harry qu’elle manque renverser. C’est à moi de l’aider, du coup ?   
  
Malefoy a réussi à faire une clé de coude à l’inconnu – le magireporter, apparemment – et il semble avoir abandonné l’idée de lui bouffer le nez et essaie à la place de lui arracher la tête.   
  
— Lâche-le, mon chéri, entend Harry dire Pansy.   
  
Malefoy laisse aller à contrecœur le sorcier qui est tout rouge et tombe à quatre pattes, le souffle coupé.   
  
—  _Incarcerous_  ajoute Pansy en fronçant le nez et en agitant sa baguette.   
  
Aussitôt, des liens lumineux s’entortillent autour des poignets du sorcier qui se remet tant bien que mal sur ses pieds. Ses cheveux sont tout emmêlés et son ample robe est à moitié déchirée. Dessous, il porte des hauts-de-chausse en borcart vert et une chemise crème, des collants et des chaussures – qui sont maintenant généreusement maculés de boue. Même sa moustache part de travers.   
  
Cependant, à la consternation étonnée de Harry, il sourit largement à  _Malefoy_.  
  
— Ça a marché, dit-il dans un murmure.   
  
Et puis, pour renforcer l’étonnement consterné, il répéte :  
  
— Ça a MARCHÉ !   
  
— Qu’est-ce qui a marché ? crache Malefoy qui se passe une main dans les cheveux, aspergeant généreusement de boue son entourage.   
  
Sa robe à lui est de traviole et son pull est déchiré à l’encolure. Il y a quelque chose… Harry plisse les yeux, mais il ne voit pas bien. Est-ce que Malefoy a un genre de tatouage autour du cou ?   
  
— Drago,  _putain_ , c’est quoi ça ? demande Pansy – la personne qui se tient le plus près de lui – avec une note d’hystérie dans la voix.   
  
— Est-ce que tous les adolescents sont aussi vulgaires ? demande le magireporter d’un air réprobateur.   
  
Il se tasse sur lui-même quand tout le monde se tourne pour le fusiller du regard. Enfin, tout le monde à part Pansy, qui est toujours en train de fixer Malefoy. Le  _cou_  de Malefoy.   
  
— Heu, peu importe, dit le magireporter d’une voix outrancièrement joyeuse.   
  
Il essaie de se rapprocher de Malefoy sans se faire remarquer.   
  
— Eh bien, voyons donc quel est le nom qui…   
  
Pansy bondit en avant, attrape Malefoy, et le fait tournoyer sur lui-même avant de remonter sa robe sans douceur, si bien qu’elle arrive quasiment à son menton.   
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fiches, bon sang ? demande Malefoy d’une voix glaciale.   
  
Pansy émet un petit son frustré et se penche pour lui chuchoter frénétiquement quelque chose à l’oreille. Malefoy fait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et c’est maintenant lui qui serre sa robe contre son cou – il doit à moitié s’étrangler tellement il y met de bonne volonté. Pansy le fait avancer jusqu’à Zabini en décrivant un grand cercle pour éviter Harry, et ils se lancent dans un conciliabule à trois, tout en murmures hystériques et suraigus. Harry essaie de ne pas écouter.   
  
— Oh, bon, dit le magireporter.   
  
La lueur déterminée et un peu folle dans son regard n’a pas diminué.   
  
— Ce n’est pas toi qui m’intéresses de toute façon. Venez par là, Mr Potter, on va parler affaires.   
  
— Je suis désolé, mais vous êtes  _qui_ , au juste ? demande Harry qui aimerait bien pouvoir se raccrocher à au moins un fait établi dans cet embrouillamini.   
  
Le sorcier fait une demi-révérence.   
  
— Je suis votre plus grand admirateur, Mr Potter. Basil Woodbead, Esquire, à votre service. Vous pouvez m’appeler Basil.   
  
Harry le regarde fixement.   
  
— Le journaliste-phare du magazine sorcier le plus lu d’Angleterre ? poursuit Woodbead, cette fois avec un peu d’agacement.  _Sorcière Hebdo_? ajoute-t-il comme Harry continue à le fixer.   
  
— Je ne le lis pas, dit Harry.   
  
C’est techniquement vrai. Il n’arrive pas à se forcer à lire la presse sorcière ces temps-ci, en-dehors des annonces politiques, mais il ne peut pas empêcher les autres gens de lui faire la lecture, et parfois Mme Weasley lui envoie des coupures de journaux pleines de Stabilo et de questions inquisitrices, alors il est difficile d’y échapper complètement.   
  
— Je suppose que ne pas être une sorcière est une excuse acceptable, dit Woodbead avec hauteur.   
  
Il essaie d’arranger ses cheveux avec ses mains liées, en vain.   
  
— Vous ne correspondez pas exactement à notre cible, pour être honnête. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses avant que l’aube ne se lève.   
  
Zabini se racle la gorge avec importance.   
  
— Potter ?   
  
Harry se tourne à moitié.   
  
— Oui ?   
  
— Je te fais confiance pour t’occuper de cette vermine et lui extorquer le contre-sort ? Pas besoin d’impliquer la Directrice dans cette histoire, ajoute-t-il d’une voix désinvolte. Je suis sûr que c’est mieux pour tout le monde si on gère ça  _en privé_.   
  
Du coin de l’œil, Harry voit Woodbead avoir un sourire mauvais et incliner la tête pour montrer qu’il est du même avis.   
  
— Je vais faire de mon mieux, répond-il.   
  
Ça serait bien fait pour eux s’il impliquait la Directrice ; il y a quelque chose qui lui échappe.   
  
Un éclair de colère passe sur le visage de Zabini, mais il le réprime promptement.   
  
— Tu as plutôt intérêt, rétorque-t-il, avant d’ajouter avec malaise : s'il te plaît, Harry.   
  
C’est l’usage inattendu de son prénom qui convainc Harry que ce qu’il se passe est sérieux. Il jette un regard rapide à Malefoy. D’habitude, Malefoy est pâle, comme s’il avait été sculpté dans un bloc de marbre plutôt que fait de chair et d’os, mais là, son visage ressort dans l’obscurité, complètement blanc et paniqué, comme si on lui avait montré la prophétie d’un désastre imminent.   
  
— Nous t’attendrons dans notre dortoir, dit Zabini. Ne traîne pas, jette-t-il par-dessus son épaule tandis que lui et Pansy commencent à guider un Malefoy flageolant vers le château.   
  
— Est-ce que ça va ? demande Harry à Ron et Hermione, à mi-voix.   
  
Ron hoche la tête et Hermione fronce le nez.   
  
— Je crois. Toi ?   
  
— Oui, je ne ressens rien de spécial. Peut-être qu’il n’y a que Malefoy qui a été touché, dit Harry.   
  
Le sourire mauvais de Woodbead ne fait que s’élargir.   
  
— Ce n’est pas un sort  _douloureux_ , dit-il. C’est un sort magnifique.   
  
Ron lâche la main d’Hermione pour attraper sa baguette. Il la secoue d’un air menaçant.   
  
— Malefoy n’avait pas l’air de trouver ça magnifique, espèce de connard. Tu ferais mieux de cracher le morceau ou… quoi ?   
  
Il s’interrompt, perplexe en voyant la réaction d’Hermione.   
  
— Ton poignet… dit-elle   
  
— Quoi, dit Ron, paniqué.   
  
Il allume sa baguette pour mieux voir.   
  
Harry se rapproche en hâte et lui et Hermione fixent le poignet de Ron. Alors qu’ils regardent, un tatouage apparaît : un bouton de fleur dessiné en lignes dorés, qui fleurit rapidement. Des feuilles se développent autour et de petits animaux de la forêt forment un cercle autour du motif, le nez levé, comme s’ils étaient en train de flairer quelque chose. Au cœur de la fleur, un nom gagne peu à peu en netteté.   
  
  
 _Hermione Granger_.   
  
Ils se rendent soudain compte, un peu trop tard, que peut-être ils n’auraient pas dû laisser Woodbead voir la marque, mais il renifle, peu intéressé.   
  
— Ce n’est pas franchement un scoop, à moins que… Que dit le vôtre, Miss Granger ?   
  
Et avant qu’Hermione puisse réagir, il tire sur sa manche de ses mains liées et révèle une scène similaire sur son poignet : la fleur, les créatures, etc., etc. – mais le nom au cœur de sa fleur est  _Ronald Weasley_.   
  
— C’est chiant, dit Woodbead. Totalement attendu. Ce n’est pas ça qui va intéresser bien longtemps nos lecteurs, même si bizarrement, ils vous trouvent intéressants. Par contre,  _vous_ , Mr Potter…   
  
Harry bloque Woodbead d’un mouvement rapide de sa baguette avant même qu’il ait fini de parler. Il recule, mais il a toujours l’air bien trop content de lui.   
  
— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande Hermione d’une toute petite voix.   
  
Elle contemple son poignet avec un regard perdu.   
  
— Un simple sortilège d’âmes-sœurs, dit Woodbead, dégoulinant d’auto-satisfaction. Enfin, quand je dis « simple », ce que j’entends par là c’est bien sûr un sortilège extrêmement complexe – et extrêmement illégal de magie noire amoureuse. L’âme-sœur d’Harry Potter ! Ça sera le  _scoop du siècle_ , mes jeunes amis.   
  
Ron s’étrangle, avec un bruit de tuyau qu’on débouche.   
  
— Un sortilège d’âme sœur ? glapit-il.   
  
Quelque chose de très bizarre semble se passer dans les entrailles de Harry.  
  
— Est-ce que vous venez juste d’avouer nous avoir jeté un sort de  _magie noire extrêmement illégal_  ? dit-il en essayant de se concentrer sur la partie importante.   
  
Il ne croit pas aux âmes sœurs. Il n’y croit pas du tout.   
  
Il essaie de ne pas écouter la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui dit qu’il ne croyait pas non plus à la magie, avant.   
  
— Regardez donc votre propre marque sœur, dites-moi le nom, et nous pourrons nous séparer bons amis, suggère Woodbead.  
  
— Et si vous jetiez plutôt le contre-sort et en échange peut-être qu’on ne vous livrera pas au Ministère ? rétorque Harry en essayant de combattre tant bien que mal la panique qui monte en lui.   
  
Une marque sœur ? C’est quoi ce  _bordel_  ?  
  
— Un sortilège d’âme sœur ! répète Ron, pour lui-même.   
  
Il a pris une teinte légèrement verdâtre qui est du plus bel effet avec l’orange de son pyjama et le roux de ses cheveux.   
  
— Je vais vous dire, donnez-moi l’autorisation d’écrire l’article, dites-moi ce que révèle la marque sœur, et  _là_  je lancerai le contre-sort, dit Woodbead.   
  
Il sourit toujours, mais ça a l’air un peu forcé.   
  
— Vous ne voulez quand même pas embêter le Ministère avec ça, Mr Potter – je peux vous appeler Harry ? Ça fera tout un tas d’histoires et vous n’en retirerez pas une bonne publicité. Vous feriez aussi bien de vous y prêter de bonne grâce. J’écrirai un super article, vous pouvez me faire confiance, et on ne vous embêtera plus avec toutes ces fausses rumeurs sur votre vie amoureuse, l’encourage-t-il. Je vous fais une faveur, pour être franc.   
  
L’insolence de ce type coupe complètement le sifflet à Harry. Entre autres. Il parvient à peine à respirer. Il essaie de ne pas hyperventiler ; s’évanouir n’améliorera pas les choses. Il faut qu’il garde le contrôle – si on peut parler de contrôle, à ce stade – de la situation.   
  
— Et votre jeune ami de Serpentard ne sera pas mentionné, ajoute Woodbead en étrécissant les yeux. Je remarque que vous-même, Harry, vous portez une robe aux couleurs de Serpentard. Vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi ? Je n’ai pas besoin de plume, j’ai une  _excellente_  mémoire.   
  
— Marque sœur, déclare Ron d’une voix blanche.   
  
Il contemple toujours son poignet ; ses taches de rousseur ressortent comme des phares dans la nuit sur sa peau pâle.   
  
— Par les couilles de Merlin.   
  
Hermione lui jette un coup d’œil avant de reporter son regard sur Woodbead, un regard si venimeux qu’il doit dissoudre la peau comme de l’acide.   
  
— Vous avez du culot, dit-elle à Woodbead la voix tremblante de rage contenue. À vous mêler de choses qui ne vous regardent pas ! Défaites le sort  _immédiatement_ , ou je ne réponds pas des conséquences. Comme si nous allions passer un marché avec un cancrelat comme vous.   
  
Woodbead lève le menton.   
  
— Le nom  _d’abord_ , et ensuite je ferai ce que vous voulez. Rien d’autre ne pourra me décider !   
  
— Je suis désolé, Harry, je sais que tu détestes la presse, et je sais ce que tu as dit à Zabini, mais je crois vraiment que nous allons devoir le ramener à la Directrice pour qu’elle appelle l’Auror en Chef Robards, dit Hermione en lui serrant le bras. Je ne vois pas comment nous sortir de ce bourbier autrement.   
  
Elle pousse un gros soupir.   
  
— On aurait dû lui en parler dès le début.   
  
Harry grimace mais il hoche la tête. Il sait qu’il devrait faire quelque chose, agir, mais il n’arrive pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que le fait que quelque part sur son corps se trouve un tatouage magique avec un nom dessus. Un nom qui révèle…   
  
Son cœur manque un battement. Est-ce qu’il veut seulement savoir ? Est-ce qu’il n’est pas sur le point de spoiler sa propre vie ?   
  
Si c’est vrai. Un vieux conseil lui revient à l’esprit :  _n’accorde pas ta confiance à quelque chose qui semble réfléchir par lui-même si tu ne vois pas où est son cerveau_. Qui est-ce qui décide de qui est son âme sœur, au juste ? Logiquement, ça devrait être à  _lui_  de le faire, et pas à un sortilège douteux lancé par un abruti avec une coiffure ridicule.   
  
Harry et Hermione avancent pour encadrer Woodbead et le traîner jusqu’au château. Harry a l’impression de se déplacer dans de la colle chaude. Ron ne semble plus prêter attention à quoi que ce soit en-dehors du tatouage.   
  
— Attendez ! s’écrie Woodbead, le visage défait. Ayez pitié, mes amis. Mon rédacteur en chef… il n’est pas commode. Il m’a laissé m’en tirer hier alors que j’ai laissé cette  _pétasse_  de la  _Gazette_  avoir le scoop – je veux dire, votre petit moment de tendresse avec Zabini. Est-ce que la robe aux couleurs de Serpentard veut dire que tous les deux vous… ?   
  
Il s’interrompt de lui-même.   
  
— Hum. À moins de lui ramener un article complètement fou, je vais perdre mon travail ! Je serai à la rue, indigent ! Hélas, Mr Misslethorpe se lasse de mes éditos sur le bébé Mangemort, Malefoy, en dépit de ma prose lyrique. Il me dit que je suis bon pour le dépotoir, à moins que…   
  
Il tourne ses moustaches frémissantes vers Harry.   
  
— Je vous en prie, mon garçon, je vous en supplie. Je suis un vieil homme, et sans le travail auquel j’ai dédié ma vie, je ne suis rien…   
  
— Répandre des rumeurs et des calomnies, c’est un travail ? demande Hermione d’une voix acide.   
  
— Mes articles font l’objet de recherches approfondies, répond Woodbead en retrouvant un peu de combattivité. Quelques fois, mes sources se trompent, mais ce n’est quand même pas  _ma_  faute, si ? J’accorde trop facilement ma confiance.   
  
Harry se dit, devant ces pleurnicheries pathétiques, qu’il aurait presque préféré que l’inconnu soit un Mangemort venu pour essayer de les tuer. Il essaie de se reprendre et y arrive presque.   
  
— Alors vous n’aviez aucune information sur Ginny ? demande-t-il en se rappelant pourquoi ils ont accepté de venir à ce rendez-vous à la base.   
  
Il suppose qu’il est complètement idiot de demander, mais il préfère être sûr.   
  
— Oh, des tonnes, répond Woodbead d’une voix sinistre. Mais, heu, je lui ai parlé de quelques-unes de ces, heu, rumeurs il y a quelques temps et nous avons décidé d’un commun accord que je n’écrirai rien à ce sujet.   
  
Ce n’est pas une consolation. S’il avait eu la simple présence d’esprit de passer un coup de Cheminette à Ginny, ils n’auraient pas eu besoin de se lever à cinq heures du matin pour aller jouer les crétins dehors, et ils n’auraient pas été touchés par un sortilège qui… qui quoi ?   
  
Harry frissonne, frappé d’une prémonition d’ennuis à venir qu’il ne peut expliquer. Son  _âme sœur_ … Soi-disant, se morigène-t-il. Sa  _soi-disant_  âme sœur. Ce qui est complètement différent d’une véritable âme sœur et de toute façon, se répète-t-il fermement, il ne croit pas non plus dans les véritables âme sœur.   
  
— Vous n’écrirez  _rien du tout_  sur nous, dit soudain Hermione en croisant les bras. La seule inconnue, c’est de savoir si vous allez juste perdre votre emploi, ou bien si vous allez aussi perdre votre liberté parce que nous vous aurons dénoncé au Ministère. Quand vous aurez annulé le sort, nous déciderons quoi faire de vous.   
  
— Ah bon ? demande Harry.   
  
Hermione lui jette un regard impénétrable.   
  
Le soulagement se lit nettement sur le visage de Woodbead. Du soulagement et quelque chose de… louche. Il se lèche les lèvres.   
  
— Il va falloir que vous veniez avec moi.  
  
— Où ça ? demande Harry, soupçonneux.   
  
La réponse n’a rien de rassurant :  
  
— L’allée des Embrumes, je le crains.   
  


***

  
  
Harry n’a jamais transplané avec quelqu'un aussi loin auparavant. Il n’apprécie pas la sensation, et il s’avère qu’ils passent de Poudlard à Londres en une série d’interminables petits sauts qui ne font qu’intensifier l’impression d’avoir un hameçon dans le ventre jusqu’à ce que ce soit absolument insupportable. Il espère qu’ils trouveront un Portoloin pour le retour sur le Chemin de traverse, autrement, il risque bien de vomir tripes et boyaux dans un futur proche.   
  
L’allée des Embrumes semble déserte, mais Harry n’arrête pas de voir du mouvement juste à la lisière de son champ de vision et il soupçonne qu’on les observe depuis tous les trous de serrure et tous les rideaux tirés de la rue. Il est trop tôt pour que les boutiques soient ouvertes, mais il a suffisamment vécu pour savoir que le mal n’opère pas selon un emploi du temps régulier. Peu importe dans quel trou infâme Woodbead a acheté son sortilège illégal, Harry est sûr que c’est ouvert 24/7 pour des clients triés sur le volet. Il essaie d’avoir moins l’air de Harry Potter, car il n’est sûrement pas le bienvenu en ces lieux.   
  
Woodbead est toujours attaché, mais son ample cape le dissimule en partie, et avec lui et Hermione de chaque côté, et Ron – toujours silencieux et perdu dans ses pensées, toujours trop orange pour être vu en public – derrière lui, Harry est à peu près sûr qu’il n’arrivera pas à s’échapper, même s’il essaie. Cela dit, il serre ses doigts autour de sa baguette. C’est la première fois qu’il se retrouve dehors sans se faire harceler par des fans, mais le silence assourdissant n’est pas franchement réconfortant.   
  
Ils marchent, guidés par Woodbead, qui s’arrête devant un mur de briques couvert de vieilles affiches « Wanted ». Harry remarque froidement que tous les sorciers représentés sur les photos – et qui lui jettent des regards mauvais, même s’ils sont flous et en noir et blanc – ont été arrêtés il y a des mois de cela.   
  
— Oh seigneur, dit Woodbead, et la panique sincère dans sa voix glace le sang d’Harry. C’était ici – je vous jure que c’était ici.   
  
— Qu’est-ce qui était ici ? demande Hermione, et il semble qu’elle arrive au bout de sa patience.   
  
— La boutique où j’ai acheté le sort, bien sûr ! Juste là où se trouve ce mur. Je pensais qu’ils pourraient nous fournir le contre-maléfice, hum, je veux dire, le contre-sort.   
  
Harry essaie de ne pas s’agiter.   
  
— Vous avez le sort d’origine, au moins ? Si vous nous le donnez, au moins, on saura à quoi on a affaire.   
  
— Oui, oui. La poche du haut à droite, dit Woodbead.   
  
Harry plonge la main dans la poche de la robe de Woodbead et en retire un bout de parchemin plié tout petit.   
  
Il le défait et le tend vers Hermione et Ron pour qu’ils puissent voir aussi, et…  
  
— Putain ! s’écrie-t-il en laissant tomber le parchemin.   
  
Il secoue ses doigts pour faire passer la brûlure. Le parchemin continue de se consumer tout en flottant vers le sol où il disparaît dans une nuée d’étincelles et de cendres.   
  
— Vous saviez que ça allait faire ça ? demande-t-il à Woodbead.  
  
Celui-ci a tourné légèrement verdâtre.   
  
— Non, je le jure.   
  
Il se racle la gorge.   
  
— Je pense que cet incident indique probablement que la personne qui me l’a vendu – un homme, très grand, qui portait une cape – préfère rester anonyme. Il a pas mal insisté sur le fait que je garde cette transaction secrète, maintenant que j’y pense.   
  
Il reprend sa voix flagorneuse :  
  
— Si je ne peux pas vous aider à faire  _disparaître_  le sort, vous pourriez aussi bien me révéler ce que dit votre marque sœur, Harry, avant que quelqu'un d’autre ne le découvre. Au moins, comme ça, vous pourrez contrôler ce qui est dit dans l’article.   
  
— Harry, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? dit Hermione dans un souffle qui est presque un gémissement. Je crois que Ron est en train de faire une dépression nerveuse. Je ne peux pas…   
  
Ron semble essayer de se reprendre à ses mots, et la serre dans ses bras.   
  
Harry, qui n’est pas certain de ne pas être au bord de la dépression nerveuse lui aussi mais n’a personne à serrer dans ses bras, prend une décision.   
  
— Bon, tirez-vous, d’accord, dit-il à Woodbead en essayant d’avoir l’air ferme plutôt que désespéré. Si vous publiez  _quoi que ce soit_  à ce sujet, le Ministère sera mis au courant, et nous remplirons une plainte officielle. Je m’assurerai personnellement que vous soyez envoyé à Azkaban, ajoute-t-il.   
  
Il a l’impression d’être crédible, quand il le dit sur ce ton. Woodbead déglutit.   
  
— Pour un petit sort de rien du tout ? demande-t-il.   
  
— Pour un sort de magie noire complètement illégale. Un  _maléfice_ , vous avez dit, appuie Harry d’une voix sévère. C’est compris ?   
  
De la sueur dégouline du front de Woodbead, en dépit de la fraîcheur du matin.   
  
— Oui ! répond-il, les yeux écarquillés.   
  
Harry défait les liens à ses poignets. Woodbead se carapate si vite que c’est presque comme s’il n’avait jamais été là.   
  
— Azkaban, renifle Hermione, quelque part sous le bras de Ron.  _Franchement_ , Harry.   
  
— Je n’étais pas  _sérieux_ , dit Harry d’une petite voix. On n’envoie pas les gens à Azkaban pour des petits sorts illégaux de merde, ce n’est pas un Impardonnable. Mais je me suis dit que ça le convaincrait peut-être.   
  
Il grogne.   
  
— Je ne voyais pas ce qu’on aurait gagné à le dénoncer, par contre. Au moins, comme ça, on arrivera peut-être à éviter que le monde entier soit au courant de ce fiasco.   
  
— Heu, c’est un fiasco ? demande Ron d’une voix indistincte, le visage enfoui dans les cheveux d’Hermione.   
  
Hermione se soustrait à son emprise et lui jette un regard sombre. Ses yeux sont bordés de rouge, et Ron se mord la lèvre. Il passe d’un pied sur l’autre et essaye de fourrer ses mains dans ses poches, ce qui ne fait qu’attirer l’attention sur le fait qu’il n’a  _pas_  de poches – il est en pyjama.   
  
— Heu, je dis ça comme ça.   
  
Ron se racle la gorge trois fois de suite. Hermione fronce les sourcils et pose le dos de sa main sur son front pour prendre sa température.   
  
— Est-ce que ça va, Ron ? Tu as une drôle de tête. Je pense qu’on devrait te ramener à l’école le plus vite possible et te faire examiner par Mme Pomfresh. Tu fais peut-être un genre de réaction allergique au sort, ou quelque chose comme ça.   
  
Elle a raison, Ron a l’air vraiment bizarre. Harry a la drôle d’impression que ça n’a rien à voir avec le sort, pourtant – ou en tout cas, pas directement. Ron est son  _meilleur ami_. Il connaît cette tête. C’est la tête qui veut dire que Ron est sur le point de faire quelque chose d’incroyablement courageux – ou d’incroyablement stupide – et qu’il fait de son mieux pour ne pas se pisser dessus.   
  
— Écoute, mon vieux, dit Ron à Harry.   
  
Son visage a pris la teinte rougeoyante d’un lever de soleil.   
  
— Ça va être un peu bizarre, et j’en suis désolé, mais tu sais, tu fais partie de la famille d’une certaine façon, alors ce serait aussi bizarre si je ne le faisais pas avec toi ici, tu comprends ?  
  
— Heu, d’accord, dit Harry qui ne comprend plus rien à ce qu’il se passe.   
  
Ron met un genou à terre devant Hermione, en plein milieu de l’allée des Embrumes, et sa robe vole au vent autour de lui.   
  
Oh.  _Oh_.   
  
C’est comme un coup de poing dans l’estomac – si un coup de poing dans l’estomac était la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver, pense Harry, submergé d’émotion. Il regarde Hermione mais doit aussitôt détourner le regard ; c’est trop.   
  
— D’accord. D’accord. Heu, Hermione, tu sais que heu, je t’aime vraiment beaucoup, hein ? dit Ron qui s’adresse à la taille de la jeune femme. J’aime Harry aussi, bien sûr, et tous les deux vous êtes un peu tout pour moi, mais, heu, tu es  _plus_  que tout pour moi, pour être honnête, et je serais vraiment très heureux si tu acceptais d’entrer dans la famille de façon un peu plus permanente, tu sais, en devenant une Weasley.   
  
Il s’interrompt pour reprendre sa respiration et commence visiblement à paniquer. Il se tourne vers Harry mais sans le regarder et ajoute :  
  
— Je suis vraiment désolé, mon vieux, je vis avec mon temps et tout ça, mais je ne peux quand même pas te poser la même question. Maman deviendrait  _dingue_.   
  
Il finit par regarder Harry pour de bon et sourit, mais derrière sa rougeur de soleil embrasé, il est tout pâle.   
  
— Et je pense que…   
  
— Ron, dit doucement Hermione.   
  
Il arrête de babiller et la regarde, pour la première fois depuis qu’il a commencé à parler.   
  
— O…o…Oui ?   
  
Il écarquille les yeux.   
  
— Merde ! J’ai oublié la bague ! J’en ai une, juré, c’est un bijou de famille – j’ai demandé à ma mère et elle a dit qu’elle était d’accord, mais je crois que je l’ai laissée au Terrier, et…   
  
—  _Ron_ , l’interrompt Hermione. Oui.   
  
— Oui quoi ? demande stupidement Ron.   
  
— Oh,  _Ron_ , dit Hermione, avec une telle tendresse que ça brise le cœur de Harry. Oui.  _Oui_.   
  
— Oui ?   
  
Ron bondit sur ses pieds, comme s’il était un ressort déguisé en humain.   
  
— Tu es sérieuse ?   
  
Son sourire menace de lui dévorer le visage.   
  
— Ça sera Granger-Weasley, par contre – pour tous les deux, dit-elle.   
  
— Je sais pas ce que Maman dira…  
  
—  _Granger-Weasley_ , répète Hermione.   
  
— D’accord, d’accord, tout ce que tu veux, dit Ron, satisfait.   
  
Il la soulève dans les airs et la fait tournoyer autour de lui avant de la reposer pour l’embrasser au moins une douzaine de fois, avant d’attirer Harry dans leur étreinte.   
  
C’est gentil, mais c’est aussi un peu bizarre, et Harry a l’impression de s’immiscer dans un moment éminemment privé, même s’il est si heureux pour eux qu’il en pleurerait presque. D’ailleurs, si quelqu'un dit un truc un tant soit peu guimauve, il est sûr qu’il va se mettre à pleurer pour de bon, et ça serait consternant, alors il se détache d’eux et essaie de faire une blague.   
  
— Ron, est-ce que tu viens juste de demander Hermione en mariage alors que tu portes un pyjama des Canons, ou bien je suis dans un rêve très bizarre ?   
  
— Ça vaut toujours mieux qu’un de tes rêves sur Malefoy, hein ? dit Ron en lui donnant une tape sur l’épaule. Je veux dire, je sais que tu rêves que tu le tues, ce qui doit pas être désagréable, mais quand même.   
  
Il frissonne, mais rien ne peut faire disparaître son sourire.   
  
— Et un cadre si romantique, en plus, dit Hermione avec sarcasme, mais son visage rayonne de bonheur et elle se penche pour déposer un baiser rapide sur la joue de Ron.   
  
— Eh, c’était spontané, dit celui-ci qui commence à rougir à nouveau. Mais heu, peut-être qu’on devrait fêter ça en Transplanant jusqu’à l’école ? Si on traîne trop ici, on va être en retard pour le cours de Sortilèges.   
  
— On peut fêter ça avec moi qui te vomit dessus, répond Harry sombrement en pensant au voyage qui les attend – et à ce qu’il va découvrir en arrivant à destination.   
  
Ron semble prendre ça pour une blague, car il agrippe d’abord le bras d’Hermione, puis celui de Harry, et fait la grimace alors qu’il se prépare à les faire décoller. Harry serre très fort les lèvres, ferme les yeux, et essaie de ne penser à rien – particulièrement pas au fait que quelque part sur son corps se trouve le nom de la personne qui est censée le mieux lui correspondre au monde et que bientôt il saura qui c’est.   
  
Il se sent déjà assez mal sans s’appesantir sur  _ça_.   
  


***

  
  
De retour à l’école Harry prend de grandes inspirations pour essayer de calmer son estomac qui danse la java – et puis il laisse Ron et Hermione dans le Hall d’entrée et il descend les escaliers en route vers ce qu’il commence à concevoir comme sa perte. Il aurait bien aimé retarder encore un peu cet instant, mais Ron et Hermione ont l’air de se préparer à une séance de roulage de pelles intense, alors il s’est dit qu’il ferait mieux de les laisser seuls.   
  
Le couloir à l’extérieur des cachots est presque vide : seul le fantôme du Baron Sanglant se trouve là. Il fusille Harry du regard et disparaît aussitôt en passant à travers un mur – ce qui, pour être honnête, est un soulagement. Harry se laisse aller contre la pierre froide et ferme les yeux. Il n’est pas prêt à voir le nom inscrit sur sa peau. Pour être franc, il pense qu’il ne sera  _jamais_  prêt.  _Et si c’est Ginny ?_  pense-t-il. Une angoisse glacée monte en lui et détrempe son tee-shirt dans son dos. Il aime beaucoup Ginny mais juste… non. Ginny c’est la famille, la sécurité, l’amitié, la stabilité – et il a très envie de tout ça, mais il veut  _plus_  que ça. Se dire qu’il n’y a que ça, c’est insupportable. Il serait prêt à mourir pour elle, mais il est le genre d’idiot qui serait prêt à mourir pour à peu près n’importe qui. La personne avec qui il voudrait être – qu’il voudrait épouser – il faudrait qu’il soit prêt à  _revenir de la mort_  pour elle.   
  
Mais si le nom sur sa peau n’est pas celui de Ginny,  _alors qui est-ce que c’est, putain ?_  
  
Ce n’est pas qu’il  _croie_  que ce qui est écrit sera vrai, pas vraiment. Mais… Ron a eu Hermione, et Hermione a eu Ron. S’il fallait une preuve que le sort fait bien ce qu’il prétend faire, ce serait ça.   
  
Sauf que… Harry ne sait pas ce que le sort prétend faire, en réalité, si ? Le sortilège s’est désintégré, comme s’il n’avait jamais existé, et n’a laissé derrière lui que… Bon sang. Il avait presque oublié que le sort avait touché  _Malefoy_  aussi. Il a encore moins envie de rentrer dans le cachot maintenant, pour découvrir que l’âme sœur de Malefoy est une Serpentard fanatique de la pureté du sang. C’est Pansy, non ? Malefoy avait eu exactement l’air ravi de quelqu'un qui découvre que son âme sœur est Pansy-Parkinson-Face-de-Pékinois.   
  
La bile qui commence à monter en Harry le prend par surprise. C’est déplaisant, et c’est ça qui le pousse à faire apparaître le passage secret et à rapidement rentrer dans le dortoir. Il faut en passer par là, et ensuite, il n’aura plus qu’à trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de ce maudit sortilège. Il existe forcément un contre-sort ; il y en a un pour presque  _tous_  les sorts. Enfin, à part l’Avada, pour des raisons assez évidentes. Quel que soit ce sortilège-ci, ça ne peut pas être aussi grave qu’un Avada.   
Quelques étudiants solitaires occupent des sièges épars dans la salle commune, et même s’ils lèvent la tête quand Harry rentre, ils détournent rapidement le regard, l’air bougon, pour se concentrer sur leurs parchemins et leurs livres. Réviser avant le petit déjeuner ? Est-ce qu’il s’est planté et s’est retrouvé sans faire exprès à Serdaigle ? Harry est pris d’une bouffée de mélancolie à la pensée de la salle commune de Gryffondor, où les gens vous sourient presque toujours, à moins que vous n’ayez fait quelque chose d’impardonnable, comme perdre des Points ou louper le Vif d’or, et où  _personne_ ne travaille avant le petit déjeuner. Enfin, sauf Hermione Granger.   
  
Harry disparaît dans le couloir qui mène aux dortoirs et accélère le pas. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Il ouvre la porte en grand et se retrouve nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui était en train de l’ouvrir en même temps de l’autre côté.   
  
Nott lui jette un regard mauvais et referme la porte derrière lui dans un grand claquement avant de s’appuyer contre le mur dans une pose avachie, le nez plissé.   
  
— Qu’est-ce que… comment ? demande Harry bêtement en avisant Pansy et Millicent assise côte à côte, les jambes croisées, sur le lit de Zabini.   
  
— Ça t’en a pris du temps, tête de gland ! gronde Zabini avec humeur.   
  
Il se lève de la malle sur laquelle il s’était perché.   
  
Harry fronce les sourcils en remarquant que même si tout le monde est assis très près de Malefoy – qui est recroquevillé sur son propre lit, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête penchée en avant et les mains dans les cheveux – personne n’est assis  _avec_  lui. Goyle est sur le sol devant son lit, cela dit.   
  
Malefoy a au moins deux écharpes de l’école enroulées autour du cou. Les yeux de Harry sont immédiatement attirés vers l’endroit où est cachée sa supposée marque sœur, mais on ne voit rien.   
  
Un énorme coussin poilu et jaunâtre  _bouge_  à côté de Malefoy, et Harry manque de tomber à la renverse. Le coussin lui crache dessus en révélant une bouille affreuse et d’énormes crocs.   
  
— Lady Voldemort, je présume, dit Harry d’une voix faible.   
  
Malefoy sursaute en entendant sa voix et son visage prend la teinte d’un rouge brique un peu terne, mais il ne relève pas la tête.   
  
— Eh bien, vas-y, montre-nous la tienne, dit Pansy.   
  
Elle se lève du lit et tend la main vers lui comme si elle comptait lui arracher ses fringues. Harry lui échappe.   
  
— Heu, non. Comment tu es entrée ici ?   
  
Pansy hausse les sourcils.  
  
— J’ai marché ? En utilisant mes jambes ?   
  
Millicent renifle.   
  
— Bon, Pansy. Tu sais que les filles ne sont pas autorisées à entrer dans le dortoir des garçons à Gryffondor.   
  
Elle se tourne vers Harry et lui jette un regard empreint de pitié.   
  
— Les hommes de  _Serpentard_  n’auraient jamais de relations illicites avec des femmes auxquelles ils ne seraient pas fiancés. Alors pas besoin de règles idiotes ici, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.   
  
— Pas de sexe avant le mariage, Potter, crache Malefoy sans lever la tête. Ça permet de gagner les lignées pures. Ce qui n’est pas quelque chose qui t’intéresse, j’imagine.   
  
Eh bien, voilà une conversation joviale et pas du tout gênante, se dit Harry, les yeux toujours fixés sur le cou de Malefoy. Il ne voit rien, mais savoir que là, sous ce nid d’écharpes et le tissu de sa chemise se trouve… quoi, exactement ?  
  
— Non, j’en ai rien à foutre de la pureté du sang, bien vu, dit Harry parce que c’est vrai et qu’il ne va pas laisser Malefoy faire sa propagande de suprématiste des vieilles familles magiques en sa présence, même s’il n’arrive pas à décoller les yeux de lui.   
  
Il lui vient soudain à l’esprit que peut-être que le nom écrit sur la peau de Malefoy est celui d’une  _Née de Moldus_. Ah, ça, ça serait ironique.   
  
— Alors, c’est réglé ? demanda Blaise avec tact. Je crois que notre Drago est prêt à recevoir le contre-sort, quel qu’il soit.   
  
Harry parvint à arracher son regard de Malefoy pour se tourner vers Zabini. Il sent son visage  _faire_  quelque chose, et Zabini a une sorte de frémissement avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Malefoy et de dire – sur un ton très significatif :  
  
— Ah.  
  
Oui, précisément.   
  
— Eh bien, Potter, dit calmement Millicent toujours assise les jambes croisées sur le lit, si tu ne peux pas défaire le sortilège, je pense que Drago apprécierait qu’on lui explique  _pourquoi_  au juste il a ton nom tatoué en gros entre ses clavicules, dans un superbe cadre de créatures champêtres.   
  
La première pensée de Harry est : ce n’est pas  _possible_. Ce doit être une sorte de… rêve. D’un instant à l’autre, Malefoy va exploser, ou s’étouffer, ou un truc du genre, et il se réveillera d’un autre de ses cauchemars récurrents où Malefoy meurt.   
  
Mais tandis que Millicent parle, Malefoy produit un son qui ressemble à un train à vapeur qui chauffe à fond pour prendre une côte pentue.   
  
— La ferme,  _putain_ , Millicent, avant que je te  _trucide_ , glapit-il en sautant du lit.   
  
Il essaie de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de Millicent mais c’est un peu trop tard.   
  
Ce n’est pas  _possible_. Juste pas possible.   
  
Millicent se débarrasse sans douceur de Malefoy et l’espace d’un instant, Harry pense qu’ils vont se foutre sur la gueule pour de bon, mais au cours du processus, Malefoy semble littéralement se dégonfler dans ses bras. C’est moins une étreinte qu’une prise mortelle, mais il semble s’y laisser aller, le dos à Harry, le visage enfoui dans le cou de la jeune femme.   
  
— Des faons, des lapins, et toutes sortes de papillons, Potter, poursuit Millicent comme si elle ne venait pas d’essuyer une agression de la part d’un Malefoy enragé.   
  
Celui-ci frémit, comme s’il était en train de réfléchir à arracher la tête de quelqu'un, mais Millicent le tient fermement, et elle lui donne une tape réconfortante – et destinée à le maintenir – dans le dos tout en parlant.   
  
Harry ne peut pas bouger. Ne peut pas détourner le regard. Ne peux pas  _réfléchir_.   
  
— Tu es  _vraiment_  vache, Bullers, déclare Pansy avec admiration.   
  
Millicent l’ignore ; elle fixe toujours Harry.   
  
— Et puis  _ton_  nom, Potter, tout couvert de fleurettes, dit-elle en tapotant toujours, stoïque. C’est joli, si on aime ce genre de trucs, même si c’est un peu ostentatoire. Alors… qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?   
  
Si Harry était capable de parler, il ne pourrait probablement pas lui répondre de toute façon. Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Désastre, certainement. Drame. Tout ça commence avec un D.   
  
— Et est-ce que  _toi_ , tu as le nom de  _Drago_  ? ajoute Pansy en jetant un regard de côté à Malefoy.   
  
Une sensation aussi bizarre qu’horrible étreint Harry. Est-ce qu’il a le nom de Malefoy… ? Est-ce qu’il  _veut_  le nom de Malefoy… ?  
  
Malefoy frémit à nouveau, et maintenant même son cuir chevelu est rouge, si vif qu’on le voit à travers ses cheveux pâles.   
  
— Je… je ne sais pas de qui j’ai le nom, parvint à balbutier Harry, hypnotisé par le dos de Malefoy.   
  
Par le fait de savoir que  _l’âme sœur de Malefoy_ , c’est…  
  
Putain, putain de  _merde_.   
  
— Je n’ai pas regardé, murmure Harry.   
  
Les mots tombent de sa bouche comme des cailloux dans un puits sans fond. Pour l’instant, tout est froid et silencieux – il n’y a que la chute et la conscience qu’à un moment donné, il finira par toucher le fond.   
  
Zabini abandonne son perchoir inconfortable sur la malle, il s’étire, et pousse à moitié Harry hors de la pièce et jusque dans la salle de bain. La porte se referme derrière eux avec un claquement définitif.  
  
— Cette histoire est vraiment en train de rendre Drago dingue, explique Zabini sur un ton parfaitement neutre. Je sais qu’il n’est pas ton ami, mais c’est le  _mien_ , d’accord ?   
  
Il y a désormais une pointe métallique dans sa voix.   
  
— La loyauté n’est pas la chasse gardée des Gryffondor, tu sais, même si ça t’arrange peut-être de le penser. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te désapes pas – pas d’inquiétude, je n’ai pas du tout envie de mater – et qu’on voie ce qu’il en est pour décider de la suite.   
  
Il lui tourne le dos, appuyé d’une épaule au mur les bras croisés.   
  
Harry réprime son envie instinctive de répondre à Zabini d’aller se faire foutre – ça rend  _Drago_  dingue ? Est-ce qu’il croit vraiment que c’est une grosse marrade pour Harry ? – et il retire sa robe et son pull. Il remonte ses manches et examine ses bras, le cœur au bord des lèvres.   
  
Rien.   
  
Il déboutonne sa chemise, et se regarde dans le miroir avant de l’enlever pour de bon. Il se tord le cou pour voir son dos dans le miroir.   
  
Toujours rien.   
  
Il remet sa chemise et enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Comme il ne voit rien sur le bas de ses jambes, il se débarrasse de son pantalon aussi.   
  
Rien.   
  
Se sentant ridicule, il baisse son boxer et se tortille pour examiner ses fesses. Elles ont une forme de fesses, mais à part ça la peau est vierge de toute écriture, tout comme celle de son sexe. C’est un certain soulagement – il n’a pas franchement envie que le nom de son âme sœur soit inscrit sur son zob – mais une petite graine de panique vient d’éclore dans son ventre et étend des centaines de petites racines gigotantes.   
  
Il remonte son boxer et se regarde encore une fois sous toutes les coutures pour trouver… rien.   
  
Il a dû la manquer. Elle doit être petite, discrète, un peu cachée. Il déglutit avec difficulté.   
  
— Je la trouve pas, dit-il d’une toute petite voix.   
  
— Quoi ? demande Zabini.   
  
— Pour l’amour de Dieu, tu peux te tourner, dit Harry en passant la main sans délicatesse dans ses cheveux.   
  
Peut-être que le tatouage est sur son crâne.   
  
Zabini se retourne en fronçant le nez.  
  
— Je ne suis pas franchement en train de réaliser mon plus grand rêve, dit-il en avisant le corps à moitié nu d’Harry avec répulsion.   
  
— Moi non plus, je te signale, rétorque Harry.   
  
Il croise les bras sur sa poitrine, sur la défensive. La panique s’est solidement implantée désormais et s’enroule tout autour de lui. Il n’est pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça beaucoup plus longtemps.   
  
— C’est déjà ça, murmure Zabini en marchant jusqu’à lui. Ce truc avec la  _Gazette_  était une  _blague_ , Potter, pour qu’on soit bien clair. Ma mère m’a appelé par Cheminette dans le  _bureau de la directrice_  pour me passer un savon et elle ne s’est arrêtée que quand j’ai accepté de donner une interview à  _Sorcière Hebdo_  pour parler de ma totale hétérosexualité, alors ne vas pas penser que je m’en suis sorti sans rien.   
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demande Harry.   
  
La panique atteint des sommets inattendus quand Zabini commence à tirer sur sa chemise.   
  
— Je profite de ton corps d’athlète, répond-il en reniflant. Et je réfléchis à comment me jeter un auto-Oubliettes ensuite.   
  
Harry se laisse examiner par Zabini en grand détails, et il essaie de ne pas lui foutre son poing dans la face quand il marmonne en plein milieu :  
  
— Je vais faires de cauchemars pendant des  _semaines_.   
  
Ça en aura valu la peine si Zabini trouve sa putain de marque sœur et met fait à la panique qui menace de le submerger jusqu’à ce qu’il s’y noie. Même si c’est  _Malefoy_.   
  
Oh mon Dieu, pense Harry en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces. Et si c’est Malefoy ? Et une petite part de son esprit se demande, avec tout autant de panique  _et si ce n’est pas Malefoy_  ?  
  
Enfin, Zabini attrape la tête de Harry dans ses grandes mains et la penche d’un côté et de l’autre. Il passe ses doigts sans douceur dans les cheveux d’Harry, en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, examinant son cuir chevelu sous toutes les coutures.   
  
— Aïe, dit Harry.   
  
— Désolé, répond Zabini sans avoir l’air désolé le moins du monde.   
  
Il relâche Harry et va se laver les mains avec ostentation.   
  
— Alors ? demande Harry.   
  
Il parvient à refermer les boutons de sa chemise même si ses doigts semblent avoir tous été transformés en pouces. En pouces gauches. Tout son corps vibre. Ce n’est pas exactement de la terreur, mais ce n’est pas exactement  _pas_  de la terreur non plus.   
  
— Alors ? répète Zabini d’une voix moqueuse avant de hausser les épaules. Il n’y a pas de marque sur toi, Potter, à part ta vieille cicatrice. Quel que soit le sort qu’on t’a jeté, la réponse à la question posée est… Non Applicable.  
  
Harry assimile ça. En tout cas, il essaie. La réponse à la question « Qui est l’âme sœur de Harry Potter ? » est… N/A ? Ses oreilles bourdonnent, comme s’il était sous l’eau et il secoue la tête pour s’éclaircir les idées mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Il parvient à se traîner sur des jambes tremblotantes jusqu’au petit banc sous la fenêtre et s’y assoit.   
  
— Alors, Potter, juste par curiosité… qu’est-ce que montre le sort ? demande Zabini.  
  
Il est en train de s’essuyer les mains et jette un regard particulièrement aigu à Harry.   
  
— Qui est ton âme sœur, répond Harry d’une voix morne. Apparemment.   
  
Le bourdonnement dans sa tête est pire maintenant, et son front semble pris dans un étau qui se resserre de seconde en seconde.   
  
Zabini y réfléchit, ferme les yeux et se masse les paupières du bout des doigts.   
  
— Ah, dit-il.   
  
Il fixe Harry d’un regard perturbant.   
  
— Je crois qu’on ne le dira pas à Drago si on peut l’éviter. Je suppose que ça te convient ?   
  
— Ça me convient très bien, répond Harry.   
  
Il se demande, vaguement, s’il est en train de faire une crise de panique. Le monde lui paraît être recouvert d’un film gris et tout tourne légèrement autour de lui.   
  
Zabini s’apprête à partir, mais il s’arrête et se retourne.   
  
— Tu ne comptes pas t’effondrer et mourir ou un truc idiot du genre, hein ? demande-t-il en étrécissant les yeux. Je veux dire, ce n’est pas franchement que ça me ferait quelque chose, mais tu te révèles être un tout petit peu moins abominable que ce à quoi je m’attendais, et j’ai envie de voir si on peut te faire arriver à juste « affreux » d’ici la fin de la semaine.   
  
— Qui sait, d’ici la fin de l’année, je passerai peut-être à « supportable », marmonne Harry, piqué.   
  
Zabini renifle.   
  
— À la bonne heure, Potter. Ne te laisse pas abattre par le fait que tu sois condamné à rester seul toute ta vie pendant que Drago se languit de toi en jouant les connards, hein ?   
  
Sur cette note particulièrement désagréable, il rouvre la porte et sort pour dire à Malefoy… quoi ?   
  
La seule chose qui empêche Harry de se laisser tomber par terre et de pleurer un petit coup – ou, ok, de se foutre à chialer comme une madeleine – c’est la pensée que Zabini, ou un des autres, puisses revenir à tout instant et le  _voir_  chialer comme une madeleine. Alors à la place, il se relève difficilement, s’asperge le visage d’eau froide, et essaie de réfléchir calmement.   
  
D’accord, alors cette journée s’avère être un cauchemar de bout en bout, c’est vrai, mais dans les points positifs…   
  
Dans les points positifs…   
  
Harry se tord les méninges, mais le seul point positif qu’il voit, c’est que Malefoy ne sait pas vraiment ce que le message sur sa peau signifie. Donc tout ce qu’il a à faire, c’est d’agir immédiatement pour s’assurer qu’il ne le découvre jamais. En commençant par… éviter Malefoy jusqu’à la fin de sa vie, probablement. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais il a toujours aimé les défis.


	5. Chérie, j'ai rétréci Potter

Harry se réveille au milieu de la nuit, tous les sens en alerte, le cœur battant. Il a sa baguette à la main et a plaqué son assaillant sous lui avant d’être complètement réveillé. Il est sur le point de jeter un sort douloureux et handicapant, quand la silhouette siffle :  
  
—  _Arrête_ , espèce de branleur. Par Salazar, est-ce que tu surréagis toujours comme ça ?   
  
Harry se fige. Dans sa tête, il voit encore le déroulé de son rêve – Drago, couvert de sang, qui tend la main vers lui alors que la vie s’échappe de lui – et l’espace d’un instant, il ne sait plus si c’est un rêve ou la réalité. Ça semble assez improbable, pour tout dire, qu’il soit en train de plaquer le  _vrai_  Malefoy dans son lit, mais c’est à peu près aussi improbable que Malefoy essaie de le toucher pendant qu’il meurt de toute façon. À moins que ce ne soit une tentative pour lui jeter une malédiction avec son dernier souffle, peut-être.   
  
— Potter, dégage de moi,  _putain_ , siffle le vrai Malefoy en plein dans son oreille.   
  
Harry se dépatouille de lui à toute vitesse. Il se cogne le dos au pied du lit et manque s’entortiller dans les rideaux. Il entend Malefoy bouger pour s’asseoir mais il ne voit qu’une forme sombre dans l’obscurité teintée de vert.   
  
Il jette Lumos et voit que Malefoy braque sa baguette sur lui.   
  
— Si tu hurles et que tu réveilles les autres, je fais disparaître tes couilles, siffle Malefoy.   
  
Harry y réfléchit et jette un Muffliato avant de caler ses lunettes sur son nez. Son cœur menace toujours d’exploser hors de sa poitrine, et il se demande si en fait ce n’est pas  _pire_  de se retrouver coincé dans un espace réduit avec Malefoy que de devoir faire face à un Mangemort venu l’assassiner. Avec un Mangemort, les choses seraient claires. Alors qu’avec Malefoy…   
  
Cela dit, Malefoy est – était – un Mangemort lui rappelle son cerveau, très à propos. Et il ajoute, toujours avec autant d’à-propos :  _et tu es son âme sœur_.   
  
La panique étreint à nouveau Harry alors qu’il regarde Malefoy. Son âme sœur. Ou… pas. Il n’a  _pas_ d’âme sœur. Il a juste Malefoy.   
  
La lèvre supérieure de Malefoy se retrousse alors qu’il observe Harry avoir sa crise existentielle.   
  
— Mais tu es un  _lâche_ , en fait ? demande-t-il. Ne va pas t’imaginer ne serait-ce qu’une seconde que j’avais envie de ce petit tête-à-tête nocturne, Potter. Mais comme tu as passé toute la journée à m’éviter…  
  
Il n’achève pas sa phrase, les mots semblent se coincer dans sa gorge. Il vibre de colère, son visage en est tout illuminé.   
  
Quoique…   
  
Harry déglutit en apercevant les entrelacs du tatouage qui dépassent du col en V du pyjama démodé de Malefoy. Ils s’étendent et fleurissent alors même qu’il regarde Malefoy, et le gris sombre du tatouage se fait argenté devant ses yeux.   
  
Peut-être que ce n’est pas vraiment de la rage qui illumine le visage de Malefoy. Harry sait de sa propre expérience que la rage et la terreur peuvent parfois être impossibles à distinguer. Et lui-même est plutôt pas mal terrorisé en ce moment, et ce n’est certainement pas parce qu’il a peur que Malefoy essaie de l’attaquer.   
  
Les joues de Malefoy s’empourprent et il lève le menton.   
  
— Je ne suis pas idiot, dit-il de façon cinglante.   
  
Il désigne son cou d’un geste dédaigneux.   
  
— Je  _sais_ que tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Et je sais que tu l’as dit à Blaise, putain. Je sais que vous à Gryffondor, vous vous vantez d’être  _justes_ , renifle-t-il. Alors je te serais  _extrêmement reconnaissant_  si tu voulais bien me le dire à moi.  _Maintenant_ , ajoute-t-il quand Harry ouvre la bouche mais qu’aucun son n’en sort.   
  
Harry humecte ses lèvres et essaie à nouveau.   
  
— Mais, heu, je suis à Serpentard maintenant.   
  
Le regard que lui jette Malefoy est…   
Il n’y a pas de mots pour décrire à quel point Malefoy a l’air furax. Il vibre de tension, comme un ressort qui risque de se détendre d’un moment à l’autre pour le frapper en une bonne douzaine de points.   
  
— C’est, heu… eh bien.   
  
Pris entre la terreur de dire la vérité à Malefoy, et celle que Malefoy découvre soudain un moyen de le tuer avec un sortilège non-formulé et sans baguette, Harry hésite… et puis il craque. Ce n’est pas comme si Malefoy n’allait jamais apprendre la vérité, si ? Zabini finira par le lui dire, même si Harry ne le fait pas, et plus longtemps il garde le secret, plus Malefoy sera furieux.   
  
— Bon, c’est… c’est… c’est des putains d’âmes sœurs, ok ? dit-il.   
  
Il grimace en s’entendant et aimerait pouvoir faire disparaître les mots à peine les a-t-il prononcés. Et dire qu’il avait convenu de ne jamais, jamais dire la vérité à Malefoy. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui sortir un mensonge crédible à la place. Sa tête lui fait mal, ça doit faire un siècle au moins que cette migraine dure.   
  
Bon sang, il lui faut un verre. Et puis, si possible, au moins une demi-douzaine de plus.   
  
— Je te demande pardon ? dit Malefoy avec une politesse douloureuse. Pendant un moment, là, j’ai cru que j’allais devoir te faire interner dans la salle Janus Thickey, avec les autres dingues. Quand tu as dit…   
  
Malefoy essaie de prononcer « âme sœur » mais renonce.   
  
— Qu’est-ce que tu voulais dire, en vrai ?   
  
Harry serre les lèvres et essaie de faire comme si ce n’était pas sa vie, comme si ce n’était pas à lui que c’est en train d’arriver.   
  
— Le sortilège montre qui est ton âme sœur, dit-il fermement.   
  
Il parle à l’oreille de Malefoy, plutôt qu’à son visage.   
  
— Apparemment. Heu, désolé.   
  
Malefoy réagit en… restant assis là, complètement rigide. Et puis, comme s’il était incapable de l’empêcher – et il n’y a pas d’autre mot pour décrire cela – il tremble. Tout son corps frissonne, et une fois qu’il a commencé, on dirait que c’est impossible à arrêter. Il cache son visage derrière ses mains.   
  
C’est abominable. Harry ne sait pas quoi faire – est-ce qu’il est censé le consoler ? Il a dans l’idée que s’il essaie, Malefoy lui foutra un coup dans les dents. Il se foutrait un coup dans les dents, à la place de Malefoy.   
  
Celui-ci essaie de se reprendre, suffisamment pour dire d’une voix perdue :  
  
— Blaise dit que toi, tu n’as pas de marque du tout.   
  
— Heu, non, dit Harry.   
  
Le dire à voix haute rend ça soudainement pire. Il ne peut s’empêcher de baisser le regard, à nouveau, vers les spirales du tatouage sur le cou de Malefoy. Mais quelle taille fait ce machin, au juste ? Il se tord les mains l’une contre l’autre pour s’empêcher de tendre le bras et…   
  
Malefoy prend une grande inspiration, et puis une autre, et il serre les lèvres si fort qu’elles deviennent blanches.   
  
— Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Potter, grince-t-il sans desserrer les dents.   
  
— Désolé, dit Harry, mais il n’y arrive pas, et Malefoy ne bouge pas pour lui administrer une horrible punition.   
  
Harry préférerait presque ça.   
  
Après encore un moment gênant passé à fixer le tatouage – il  _bouge_ , remarque Harry, il se déplace doucement sur la peau de Malefoy – Drago se frotte à nouveau le visage et dit d’une voix si pleine de méchanceté qu’elle tremble à peine :  
  
— Alors tu me demandes de croire que mon destin est de me languir de  _toi_  pour l’éternité tandis que toi, Potter, tu restes… quoi ? Un espèce de saint qui respecte un vœu de chasteté ? Saint Potter le Parfait – je ne peux pas dire que je ne m’attendais pas à un coup du genre de ta part. Ça te ressemble tellement. J’aurais juste voulu que tu ne m’impliques pas là-dedans !  
  
Harry ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela – c’est consternant – alors il ne dit rien. Malheureusement, Malefoy semble prendre ça comme un aveu de sa culpabilité.   
  
— Tu sais quoi, Potter ? Je pensais que tu valais mieux que ça, siffle-t-il sans attendre la réponse. Je sais que tu vas avoir du mal à le croire, mais je pensais vraiment qu’en dépit du fait qu’on se méprise mutuellement – et franchement, je ne pense pas qu’il y ait une personne sur cette terre que je déteste plus que toi – tu avais une certaine morale. Mais me piéger comme ça…   
  
— Je n’ai rien fait ! l’interrompt Harry.   
  
Malefoy lui jette un regard si horrible que ça lui coupe le souffle.   
  
— Monter un coup aussi… aussi méchant ? C’est bas, même pour toi.   
  
Malefoy n’arrive plus à parler et Harry en profite pour répéter :  
  
— Je n’ai  _rien_ fait.   
  
Malefoy ne répond pas alors Harry enfonce ses doigts dans ses cuisses. Il fixe la couverture devant lui et espère qu’il a fini.   
  
Il n’a pas fini.   
  
— Tu viens d’une famille de petits tyrans, Potter, dit Malefoy lentement.   
  
Et quand Harry se sent obligé de relever la tête, c’est pour voir les yeux de Malefoy jeter des éclairs.   
  
— Pas la peine de nier, Potter – je sais tout ce qu’il y a à savoir sur ton ignoble père – mais s’en prendre à un ennemi qui est  _déjà complètement vaincu_ …   
  
Il émet un son de pure frustration et semble sur le point de s’arracher des touffes de cheveux.   
  
— Est-ce que ça ne t’a pas  _suffi_ de m’écraser au tribunal, Potter ? hurle-t-il en tapant le matelas devant lui du plat de la main.   
  
Il se laisse consumer pour de bon par sa rage.   
  
— Tu… tu as  _gagné_  ! Tu veux vraiment détruire jusqu’à mon  _âme_ , en plus ? Mais putain, jusqu’où il faut que j’ai  _honte_  pour que tu m’estimes  _suffisamment puni_  ? Mais putain, putain…  _merde_ …   
  
Harry a énormément de mal à respirer. Il n’arrive pas à… Est-ce que Malefoy vient vraiment de  _dire_  ces choses ? À voix haute ? Est-ce que c’est vraiment… ce qu’il pense ? Il comprend que Malefoy est en colère – bien sûr qu’il est en colère – et bouleversé, et frustré, et  _putain_ , lui aussi, mais… bon sang. La façon dont Malefoy parle… comme si Harry était un  _monstre_.   
  
Il n’est pas comme ça. Il n’est pas  _comme ça_.   
  
C’est forcément un rêve – un cauchemar. Il faut qu’il claque des doigts et il se réveillera dans un monde où Malefoy n’a pas son nom tatoué autour du cou et où cela est en train de les tuer tous les deux. Sauf que… sauf que Malefoy est assis juste là, avec sa poitrine qui se soulève et s’abaisse comme s’il venait de faire vingt fois le tour du terrain de Quidditch en courant, qu’il serre les poings et qu’on dirait qu’il ne sait pas s’il est sur le point de hurler, de crier voire de vomir.   
  
Alors même que Harry est toujours en train de le regarder, les entrelacs du tatouage s’agitent et foncent, passant d’un argent brillant à un gris acier.   
  
 _Seigneur_  
  
— Je. N’ai. Rien. Fait ! répète Harry frénétiquement. Combien de fois il faut que je te le dise ?   
  
Il ne s’aperçoit qu’après l’avoir dit que pour Malefoy, la seule chose de pire qu’un piège de ce genre tendu par Harry, c’est que ce ne soit  _pas_  un piège. Parce que ça veut dire que c’est pour de  _vrai_.   
  
Le visage de Malefoy se ferme.   
  
— Je ne te crois pas, dit-il.   
  
Il tend la main sans regarder vers le rideau de son côté, tire dessus pour l’ouvrir et s’extirpe du lit.   
  
Harry craque, frappé par l’ _injustice_ de tout ce bordel. C’est  _au moins_  autant la merde pour lui que ça l’est pour Malefoy, et il ne va pas laisser l’autre s’en tirer en jouant les martyrs.   
  
— Je ne t’ai  _pas_  piégé, d’accord ? hurle-t-il dans le dos de l’autre. Pourquoi est-ce que j’irais faire un truc aussi idiot, putain ? Et je ne veux pas te… te punir ou je ne sais quoi… espèce de branleur égocentrique !  
  
— Pour être franc, Potter, tu es quand même pas mal idiot, dit Zabini d’une voix endormie.   
  
Il passe la tête par le rideau de son baldaquin, ses cheveux ne sont pas aussi parfaits que d’habitude.   
  
— Sinon, bonjour, c’est l’heure de se lever ou bien tu as décidé de lancer une petite séance de divertissement nocturne ?   
  
Malefoy se laisse tomber dans son lit, et il en émerge des sons étouffés qui laissent à penser qu’il est en train de tabasser son oreiller.   
  
— Est-ce que vous pourriez avoir vos querelles d’amoureux le matin, s'il vous plaît ? demande Nott d’une voix traînante depuis l’autre bout de la pièce. Certains d’entre nous apprécient de dormir la nuit, en fait.  
  
— Ouais, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la fermerais pas, toi, face de cake ? grogne Goyle.   
  
— Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous grand éveillés – merci Potter, dit Zabini à voix haute avec une politesse à grincer des dents, de quoi voulez-vous parler ? Du prix du poisson ?   
  
Harry entend Malefoy émettre de petits reniflements à travers la pièce, entre les coups sourds sur son oreiller. Il fait de son mieux pour ne pas écouter. Et pour honnête, il tremble tellement que c’est difficile de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que de rester assis là à essayer de se reprendre.  _Je suis un adulte_ , pense-t-il. Il ne devrait pas être aussi pathétique. Penser cela n’aide pas franchement – et puis, est-ce qu’il n’a pas de bonnes raisons pour être pathétique ?   
  
— Qu’est-ce que le prix du poisson vient foutre là-dedans ? demande Goyle, lui aussi d’une voix forte. Je ne comprends pas.   
  
— Eh bien, il a beaucoup de choses que tu ne comprends pas, rétorque Zabini.   
  
— Oui, par exemple pourquoi j’accepte que tu te fiches tout le temps de moi, grommelle Goyle.   
  
— Les amis se disent la vérité, répond Zabini d’une voix heurtée. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que je te mente, Gregory ?   
  
Goyle renifle.   
  
— Tu es juste jaloux de mon énorme bite, Zabini, admets-le.   
  
Harry émet un reniflement choqué, tiré de son auto-apitoiement par la vulgarité de Goyle. Zabini rit.   
  
— Oui, peut-être. Si tu as de la chance, Potter, peut-être que Goyle te la montrera un jour. Ça pourrait t’aider à apaiser ta solitude mordante.   
  
Ce n’est pas drôle. Ce n’est vraiment, vraiment pas drôle mais Harry se retrouve à expulser un truc qui est à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot, et il sent presque la tension dans la pièce retomber. Il est parvenu à se calmer un peu, même si ses entrailles sont toujours sens dessus dessous et que son cœur cogne si fort que ça lui donne la nausée.   
  
— Désolé, Potter, mais tu n’es pas mon genre, dit Goyle. J’aime les gros nichons. Sans offense.   
  
— Parfois, l’affection profonde, l’amitié et le respect qui nous lient me laissent pantois, bâille Nott.   
  
Zabini et Goyle rient.  
  
— Tu as fini de chialer, Drago ? demande Zabini.   
  
— Je te ferai savoir, espèce d’abominable branleur, que c’était des larmes de PURE RAGE, merci bien, dit-il, le nez plein.   
  
Goyle marmonne quelque chose et un truc vole à travers la pièce, suivi par le son de Malefoy en train de se moucher.   
  
— Merci, dit Malefoy qui semble toujours avoir le nez bouché et, pour être franc, ne semble pas sincèrement reconnaissant.   
  
— La prochaine fois va dans la salle de bain, s'il te plaît, dit Nott qui forme une silhouette vague dans le sombre. Tu connais les règles de la Maison, Drago.   
  
— Les règles  _officieuses_ , Theo, fait remarquer Zabini dans un bâillement. N’allons pas perturber Potter, hein. Pour ta gouverne, Potter, tout le monde dans ce dortoir se fiche si tu fais du bruit en te branlant et combien de temps ça te prend, tant que tu n’éjacules pas à la tête de quelqu'un sans permission. Par contre, tout chialage nocturne doit être effectué en privé. On ne veut pas entendre  _ça_. Nous aussi, nous avons nos limites tu comprends.   
  
— Tu sais, dit Harry après être resté figé un moment, j’ai toujours cru que tu étais plutôt du genre réservé, Zabini.   
  
Celui-ci a un rire endormi.   
  
— Je pense que tu confonds un désir naturel de rester entre soi et le fait d’être  _prude_ , Potter.   
  
Et puis :  
  
— Non ! Ne me dis pas que vous autres Gryffondor vous vous branlez en silence ? Ou que personne ne se branle du tout ?   
  
— Je ne compte pas avoir cette conversation, dit Harry.   
  
Il fait sombre, mais il sait qu’il est écarlate. C’est bien que quelque chose le distraie de son cerveau qui tourne en boucle, mais…   
  
— Je pense que maintenant on sait à qui  _Drago_  pense quand il fait pleurer Popol, dit Nott d’une voix pensive. Berk. Peut-être qu’on devrait amender les règles – plus jamais de tendresse auto-dirigée pour Malefoy. Rien que la pensée me donne envie de faire vœu de chasteté.   
  
Ce n’est pas une bonne chose qu’on le distraie de son cerveau, comprend Harry avec une certaine panique. Cette conversation ne fait qu’ _empirer_  les choses. Nott blague, c’est obligé, se dit-il. À cent dix pourcents.   
  
— Je suis toujours  _là_ , Theo, dit Malefoy d’une voix acide. Et pour ton information, je préférerais sauter un Veracrasse que penser à Potter pendant que je me branle.   
  
— Merci, dit Harry.   
  
La panique a cédé le pas à l’agacement. Et puis il lui apparaît soudain – avec un soulagement si immense qu’il menace de le submerger totalement, comme s’il venait de s’engloutir dans un bain tiède et parfumé – qu’il est vraiment particulièrement idiot. Vraiment. Idiot jusqu’au bout des orteils.   
  
Bien sûr –  _bien sûr_  – que le sort d’âme sœur ne marche pas. Parce que – et comment ne s’en est-il pas rendu compte avant ? — c’est juste une impossibilité fondamentale que Malefoy soit amoureux de lui. Puisse  _jamais_  tomber amoureux de lui. Malefoy le déteste de toute son âme – depuis toujours, pour toujours.   
  
Le soulagement qu’il ressent est si intense qu’il parvient à peine à respirer.   
  
— Drago ! s’exclame-t-il. Heu, Malefoy, je veux dire.   
  
— Quoi ? grogne Malefoy d’une voix soupçonneuse, comme s’il pouvait à peine supporter l’idée de parler à Harry.   
  
— Le truc c’est que… tu me détestes. Alors je ne vois pas sur quelle planète je pourrais être ton âme sœur.   
  
— Potter, PUTAIN, pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que c’est un sujet qu’il est acceptable d’aborder en public ? siffle Malefoy. Salazar, donnez-moi la force.   
  
— Je suis blessé, Drago – absolument déchiré, dit Zabini d’une voix ravie. Continue Potter. On attend tous.   
  
— Va te faire, dit Harry. Mais sérieusement, Malefoy – celui-ci laisse échapper un petit gémissement piteux mais Harry décide de continuer quand même. C’est juste pas  _possible_ que tu sois, heu, amoureux de moi. Alors la seule conclusion possible, c’est que ce sort c’est des grosses conneries, alors il faut juste qu’on trouve quel genre de conneries exactement, qu’on l’annule, et puis qu’on n’en reparle plus jamais. D’accord ?   
  
Zabini laisse échapper une sorte de gargouillis, comme s’il essayait de retenir un rire de toutes ses forces mais qu’il n’y parvenait pas vraiment.   
  
— Blaise… si tu dis  _quoi que ce soit_  maintenant, dit Malefoy d’une voix très basse mais qui peut sans doute être entendue jusque dans la tour de Gryffondor, je remplacerai ta moelle épinière par du feu, ou du plomb ou…   
  
Il s’interrompt comme s’il n’arrivait pas à trouver un truc assez horrible pour en menacer Zabini.   
  
— Du plomb enflammé ? s’enquiert Zabini entre deux fous rires.   
  
— Oui ! rétorque Malefoy.   
  
— D’accord, d’accord, répond Zabini en s’étouffant de rire. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu.   
  
Il prend une grande inspiration entrecoupée de reniflements.   
  
— Eh bien Potter, je te souhaite beaucoup de réussite avec ton plan, dit-il sans vouloir développer davantage.   
  
Harry se retrouve avec l’impression de passer à côté d’un truc énorme qu’il est le seul à ne pas voir. Zabini… ressemble bien plus à Hermione qu’il ne le faudrait pour sa tranquillité d’esprit, pense-t-il en contemplant son ciel de lit. Sauf qu’il sait qu’Hermione agit toujours en ayant ses intérêts à cœur, même si elle peut parfois se montrer pénible. Alors que Blaise Zabini, franchement… qui peut prétendre en avoir la moindre idée ?   
  
Tout le soulagement ressenti ne disparaît pas – l’idée qu’il n’existe pas de planète où Malefoy puisse être son âme sœur est bien trop plausible et convaincante pour ça. Cependant la certitude qu’un désastre est imminent est si forte que c’est plus un gouffre sans fond qu’un simple trou qu’il contemple.   
  


***

  
  
Quand son réveil sonne le lendemain matin, il n’est pas certain d’avoir dormi du tout – mais quand il regarde vers le lit de Malefoy, celui-ci est vide, alors il en conclut qu’il a dû somnoler à un moment donné. Il n’arrive pas à croire qu’on soit seulement mercredi ; il a l’impression que ça fait un siècle qu’il est de retour à l’école. À peine réveillé, son premier souvenir est celui de la plus récente mort onirique de Malefoy, puis le souvenir que Malefoy n’est  _pas_  mort – qu’il est… Non, il n’est certainement pas l’âme sœur de Harry. Harry s’ordonne fermement de ne pas être un abruti. D’accord, hier c’était un peu trop, mais aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour – un nouveau jour où il sera logique, rationnel, et en aucun cas l’âme sœur de Malefoy. Il n’existe pas de planète où il puisse être l’âme sœur de Malefoy. C’est son nouveau mantra.   
  
Et il n’y a pas non plus de planète où il n’a pas d’âme sœur du tout, essaie-t-il de se dire   
fermement également avant de décider de ne pas se concentrer là-dessus. À la simple pensée qu’il pourrait rester célibataire toute sa vie, il panique, et il ne compte pas paniquer. Absolument pas. Dès qu’il sera levé, il parlera à Malefoy comme un adulte, il trouvera un contre-sort et il arrangera tout ce bordel dans les plus brefs délais. D’ici la fin de la journée ça serait pas mal. Quand il parvint à se forcer à s’asseoir dans le lit, il se sent presque positif.   
  
Presque.   
  
Mercredi, c’est Potions – trois heures le matin, suivies de trois heures l’après-midi. Enfin, trois heures l’après-midi pour  _certains_  d’entre eux. Apparemment, tous les élèves qui revenaient à Poudlard cette année n’avaient pas besoin de cours de rattrapage.   
  
— On n’est pas tous débiles au point d’avoir besoin d’apprendre les mêmes trucs deux fois, dit Zabini avec un sourire satisfait quand il arrive en cours avec cinq minutes de retard ce matin-là.   
  
Il essaie de s’asseoir à côté d’Hermione mais Ron lui jette un œil de triton et il décide d’importuner de sa présence une autre âme infortunée.   
  
Hermione descend de son petit nuage suffisamment longtemps pour se vexer, avant de se rappeler qu’elle ne double pas son année, comme certains des autres : elle était trop occupée à chasser les horcruxes pour suivre des cours, même si elle lisait un chapitre du manuel chaque soir, juste au cas où. Et puis de toute façon, elle  _aime_  aller en cours.   
  
Harry n’est pas vexé. Il est trop occupé à être énervé par le fait que dès qu’il est entré dans la salle, Slughorn l’a collé en binôme avec Goyle – en tout cas, l’énervement monte à la surface dans les brefs instants où il peut arrêter son cerveau de tourner en boucle sur la question de comment trouver un contre-sort quand on ne sait pas exactement ce qu’est le sort en question. Sous l’agitation et l’énervement, il y a le bourdonnement constant de l’angoisse qu’il ne parvient pas à faire totalement disparaître. Il a besoin de parler à Malefoy pour de vrai – d’établir un plan d’action. Mais c’est difficile de parler à quelqu'un et d’établir un plan d’action quand la personne en question ne s’est pas pointée pour le petit-déjeuner et qu’elle reste introuvable que ce soit dans la salle commune, la bibliothèque ou le parc.   
  
Ce n’est pas que Harry l’ait cherché – à part du simple point de vue pratique, bien sûr. Et il n’a pas non plus prêté attention au fait que Malefoy ne soit pas venu en cours ce matin. Malefoy peut aller se faire foutre. Se faire foutre bien profond.   
  
Slughorn – ce crétin – leur sourit à tous et leur donne une liste de sept potions qu’ils devront maîtriser pour passer leur examen. Leur tâche pour les prochaines semaines, semble-t-il, est de tenter de les réaliser, pour qu’il puisse juger de leurs compétences actuelles. Harry n’a plus fait de potions depuis qu’il a quitté l’école ; il n’est pas certain de pouvoir en réaliser une sans tout faire exploser. Enfin, il y a au moins un avantage à être en binôme avec Goyle : il est énorme. Si le chaudron est sur le point d’exploser, Harry pourra simplement se cacher derrière lui et être complètement protégé. Il s’est déjà pris suffisamment de sorts aléatoires et abominables pour lui tenir une ou deux éternités.   
  
Alors qu’ils sont en train de préparer la première potion de leur liste dans un silence total – c’est une putain de potion d’amour,  _bien sûr_ , parce que l’univers a une dent contre Harry – Goyle grogne :  
  
— Je ne suis pas débile, Potter.   
  
— Heu, d’accord, dit Harry.   
  
— Je sais que tu penses que je suis débile, mais c’est pas vrai, répète Goyle. Sluggy m’aurait pas laissé prendre Potions au niveau ASPIC, sinon, hein ? Je sais pas comment te le prouver autrement. Bon, vas-y, remue ce putain de truc.   
  
Harry remue avec prudence, trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d’une montre, et la potion produit un espèce de  _glop_  et devient rose vif. Il se dit que c’est probablement normal, mais il n’a pas envie d’y regarder de trop près ; vu la chance qu’il a, ça va exploser, et il tombera fou amoureux de Goyle. Il a déjà embrassé Zabini (berk) et il est devenu la Soi-Disant Âme Sœur de Malefoy ; il est bien parti pour se faire toute la collection de Serpentards. Cela dit, tout en fixant l’ignoble liquide rose, il se dit que les cours de Potions seraient bien plus simples s’il y avait des illustrations en couleurs dans le manuel, et il met cette idée de côté pour y revenir. Il pourrait faire fortune. Une fortune qu’il échangerait contre un retourneur de temps illégal, pour pouvoir revenir à la veille et se dire à lui-même de ne pas être un pauvre crétin et de ne pas aller à un rendez-vous qui est clairement un piège.   
  
— C’est juste que certains trucs sont plus difficiles pour moi, d’accord ? dit Goyle d’une voix boudeuse. T’es pas non plus un génie en Potions, hein.   
  
— Je n’ai jamais dit que je l’étais ! proteste Harry.   
  
— Oui, mais je vois comment tu me regardes, toi et tes petits amis – Granger et Weasley. Et vous pensez « cet idiot doit prendre des cours de  _rattrapage_  alors qu’il double son année ». Eh bien, oui, c’est vrai. Mais j’avais d’autres trucs en tête que les cours l’an dernier, hein.   
  
— Oui, comme torturer les autres élèves, à ce que j’ai entendu dire, répond Harry, aiguillonné.   
  
Il n’est pas d’humeur pour ça. Où est Malefoy, bon sang ?   
  
Goyle grogne.   
  
— C’est un peu fort, Potter. Et puis – mon père était un Mangemort. Tu crois que j’avais envie de me retrouver comme Malefoy ? Ou de causer des ennuis à mon père ? J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire. Ça veut pas dire que ça me plaisait. Tout n’est pas tout noir ou tout blanc.   
  
Il hausse les épaules.   
  
— Mais tu peux pas comprendre.   
  
Harry se demande avec lassitude si un jour il pourra avoir une conversation qui ne revient pas tout de suite à la guerre. Ça suffit presque à lui sortir ses problèmes d’âme sœur de l’esprit. Il regarde fixement la potion et relit la page du manuel.  _Attendez que ça chauffe – quinze minutes devraient suffire_  indique le bouquin, qui n’est pas d’une grande aide. Il n’y a même pas de trucs à découper.   
  
— J’ai fait ce que j’avais à faire aussi, Goyle. Ce n’était pas une partie de plaisir non plus, dit-il, les dents serrées. Et je ne pense pas que tu es débile, ajoute-t-il, même si ce n’est pas particulièrement vrai.   
  
Il n’a jamais pensé à Goyle comme à autre chose que le type qui faisait les sales besognes de Malefoy, pour être honnête.   
  
Goyle grogne à nouveau et ne répond pas. Mais quand la potion est prête pour la prochaine étape et qu’ils ajoutent la pincée de cumin en poudre nécessaire pour lui donner son piquant – ça sent super bon – Goyle dit :  
  
— Tu peux m’appeler Greg, si tu veux, d’un ton nonchalant.   
  
Il quitte sa place pour aller chercher le prochain ingrédient, et Harry se retrouve à contempler son dos avec stupéfaction.   
  


***

  
  
Harry passe presque toute la pause déjeuner à chercher Malefoy, il prend à peine le temps de passer ramasser un sandwich au buffet dans la Grande Salle. Ce qui ne fait que rendre plus rageant, quand il revient dans la salle de Potions en courant à moitié – il ne veut pas être en retard – d’apercevoir l’arrière de la tête de Malefoy. Il est assis tout seul, entouré de bureaux vides, à l’avant de la salle de classe.   
  
Harry s’arrête de marcher et se rappelle les raisons variées pour lesquelles il n’a pas envie de parler à Malefoy, en fin de compte. C’est bizarrement déprimant de savoir que Malefoy a fait exprès de l’éviter, même s’il suppose que c’est un juste retour des choses : il a passé la journée de la  _veille_  à éviter Malefoy, trop terrifié de lui révéler par accident ce que veut dire le sort de marque sœur.   
  
Il se rend soudain compte que Malefoy ne lui a pas rendu la cape d’invisibilité qu’il est allé chaparder dans sa malle. Son agacement cède le pas à la colère ; Malefoy est bien du genre à avoir passé toute la matinée assis à côté de lui, à lui faire des doigts d’honneur sous la cape.   
  
Goyle – qui est assis derrière Hermione et Ron – se retourne sur son siège.   
  
— Eh, Potter, viens t’asseoir, l’appelle-t-il. Cette potion ne va pas se préparer toute seule. C’est bien dommage, ajoute-t-il sombrement.   
  
Le professeur Slughorn lève la tête du  _Potions en Pratique_  qu’il est en train de feuilleter et adresse un sourire rayonnant à Harry ;   
  
— Oui, entrez, mon garçon, entrez. Vous pouvez vous asseoir avec vos amis si vous voulez. Ce cours n’est pas censé être aussi formel que les autres. Je veux que vous voyiez ça comme un petit atelier : vous pouvez y essayer tout ce qui se trouve dans votre manuel, tester les ingrédients, découvrir la différence que ça fait de faire lentement chauffer une potion à feu doux ou rapidement sur une flamme vive. Je serai là pour vous conseiller, une sorte de mentor, si vous voulez. Faites appel à moi quand vous pensez que cela vous sera utile.   
  
Il agita une main paresseuse et retourna à sa revue après avoir pris une grande gorgée de chocolat chaud.   
  
Ron lui fait signe et tapote le bureau à côté du sien. Goyle se retourne en haussant les épaules, il est clair qu’il s’attend à ce que Harry s’asseye ailleurs.   
  
Harry prend une décision. Il va jusqu’à Goyle.   
  
— Goyle, heu, je veux dire, Greg, est-ce qu’on ne devrait pas travailler avec Malefoy ? demande-t-il. Comme il n’était pas là ce matin.   
  
Goyle le regarde comme s’il était dingue.   
  
— Tu es suicidaire ?   
  
Harry suppose que ça veut dire non. Malefoy ne s’est pas retourné, ce qui est tout sauf encourageant. Mais… il n’a jamais été lâche, et il ne compte pas commencer aujourd'hui. Alors il marche jusqu’à Malefoy, laisse tomber son sac sur la table à côté du sien, et il s’assied.   
  
C’est moins spectaculaire que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Malefoy ne se jette pas sur lui pour lui balancer un maléfice, il ne se barre pas en courant non plus, rien de tout ça. Il reste juste assis là, en regardant droit devant lui, même s’il fronce le nez comme si une odeur dégoûtante venait de s’élever.   
  
Harry remarque que la chemise sous sa robe est boutonnée si haut et si serré qu’on dirait qu’il est sur le point de s’étrangler.   
  
— Alors, on prépare une potion, du coup ? demande-t-il en essayant de ne pas fixer son cou.   
  
Ça ne ferait que le mettre davantage en rage, pense Harry en fixant son cou.   
  
Malefoy semble y réfléchir. Il finit par hausser les épaules.   
  
— Je suppose, dit-il avec autant d’enthousiasme que si Harry venait juste de lui offrir une limace morte en guise d’en-cas.   
  
Il ne bouge pas.  
  
— Alors, quelle potion on fait ? demande Harry après un petit moment de silence glacial.   
  
Malefoy tapote pensivement son exemplaire jauni par de nombreuses lectures du  _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_.  
  
— La Goutte du Mort-vivant ? suggère-t-il avec un sourire déplaisant.   
  
Harry fait la grimace ; il pense qu’il vaudrait peut-être mieux passer le tour de cette potion avec Malefoy dans cette humeur. Mais ça le rassure un peu : s’il était vraiment l’âme sœur de Malefoy, ce serait peu probable que celui-ci veuille l’assassiner… non ?   
  
— Oh, peu importe, Potter, dit Malefoy en haussant à nouveau les épaules.   
  
Il reprend le manuel et fait défiler les pages au hasard. Finalement, il en pointe une d’une de ses longs doigts osseux.   
  
— Celle-là conviendra.   
  
Il se lève en faisant grincer son tabouret et casse sans y prêter attention la tranche du livre ; Harry sent presque le frisson d’horreur d’Hermione à travers la pièce.   
  
— Je vais chercher les ingrédients – installe le matériel.  _Si_ tu sais le faire, ajoute-t-il d’une voix venimeuse.   
  
Ce n’est que plus tard, quand la potion frémissante tourne au vert vif, que Malefoy plonge une louche dedans, examine le liquide brillant d’un air blasé, souffle dessus pour le refroidir, et le balance au visage d’Harry qu’il comprend que son choix de potion n’était pas si désintéressé que ça au final.   
  
Ce n’est pas une potion dangereuse, en soi. Mais c’est difficile de raisonner ainsi quand vous rétrécissez jusqu’à atteindre la taille d’un crayon – une sensation extrêmement bizarre – et que Malefoy, avec ses yeux énormes qui brillent bizarrement dans son énorme visage anguleux, lève le pied pour…   
  
Harry ferme les yeux et se prépare à se faire écrabouiller. Le fait qu’à ce moment-là, il entend la voix de Goyle tonner : « Je te l’avais  _dit_ , tête de pioche », est la cerise sur le gâteau mal cuit.  
  


***

  
  
Ron et Hermione passent à l’infirmerie voir comment va Harry juste alors qu’il repousse l’assiette à laquelle il n’a pratiquement pas touché. C’est idiot, sûrement, mais ça fait des mois qu’il n’a pas des masses d’appétit, et avoir mesuré quinze centimètres de haut pendant une bonne partie de l’après-midi ne lui en a pas donné davantage.   
  
— Ça va mon vieux ? demande Ron gentiment en fourrant dans sa bouche une des patates rôties abandonnées par Harry alors qu’il s’assied au bout du lit.   
  
Harry hausse les épaules.   
  
— Oui, je suppose. Je pense que je suis presque de retour à la normale. Pomfresh a dit que les derniers centimètres sont souvent les plus lents.   
  
Ses doigts tirent douloureusement et il grimace ; il a l’impression que tout son corps est étiré sur un chevalet – doucement mais sans relâche.   
  
— C’est un peu désagréable.   
  
Hermione fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle se contente de prendre une chaise en plastique dans un coin de la chambre et se perche dessus.   
  
— Alors, c’est Ginny ? sort Ron tout en mastiquant une autre patate froide. Je sais que vous avez rompu, et c’est ma sœur, alors je devrais te casser la gueule pour lui avoir fait de la peine, mais… je sais pas. Je suppose que j’ai toujours pensé que tu changerais d’avis.   
  
Il fait une drôle de tête.   
  
— Enfin, elle m’a dit que si jamais elle acceptait de sortir avec toi à nouveau, j’étais censé la noyer dans la mare la plus proche, mais bon, tant qu’il y a de la vie, il y a de l’espoir, pas vrai ?  
  
Ce n’est pas Ginny. Harry se demande s’il se sentirait mieux si c’était Ginny et décide que… non. Et il se sent encore plus mal parce que c’est  _Ginny_. Il l’aime encore, mais pas de la bonne façon. Il essaie de se reprendre, en se rassurant avec la certitude que le sort ne marche pas  _pour de vrai_.   
  
Hermione fait les gros yeux à Ron.   
  
— Franchement, c’est censé arranger les choses, ça ?   
  
Ron hausse les épaules et engloutit une autre patate.   
  
— J’en sais rien.   
  
Il arrête de mâcher un moment et écarquille les yeux.   
  
— C’est pas  _Zabini_ , hein ? balbutie-t-il, la bouche pleine.   
  
Il glisse du lit, tombe à genoux et regarde Harry avec un désespoir suppliant et muet.   
  
— Mon vieux, dis-moi que ce n’est pas Zabini ! blague-t-il.   
  
Et puis il a un grand sourire, remonte sur le lit, et mange le dernier tubercule rôti.   
  
— Tu as mangé ton dessert ?  
  
Son visage prend une expression lointaine, rêveuse.   
  
— C’était de la tarte à la mélasse. La tarte à la mélasse de Poudlard est encore meilleure que celle de ma mère. Parfois, quand on était dans cette putain de forêt, je  _rêvais_  de la tarte à la mélasse de Poudlard.   
  
— On demandera ça comme gâteau de mariage, dit Hermione d’un ton acerbe.   
  
Ron ne le prend pas mal.   
  
— Super idée ! dit-il.   
  
Il la regarde avec un sourire chaleureux jusqu’à ce qu’elle craque et qu’elle lui sourie à son tour, malgré elle.   
  
— Alors… qui c’est, mon vieux ? demande Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Allez… ça ne peut pas être  _si_  terrible.   
  
Harry se force à se rappeler que le sort n’est pas réel, qu’il ne peut pas être réel. Mais même comme ça, penser à son… son  _manque_  lui coupe douloureusement la respiration.   
  
— Putain, dit Ron en s’agitant sur le lit, mal à l’aise. Je suis désolé, Harry. Je suis un crétin. Je pensais juste que ça serait quelqu'un de parfait pour toi, tu comprends ? Tu  _mérites_  quelqu'un de parfait.   
  
Il tente un sourire plein de bonne humeur.   
  
— On sait tous que Ginny n’est pas parfaite – c’est un sac d’embrouilles à elle toute seule, aucun doute.   
  
Harry pensait qu’il méritait ça, lui aussi – pas quelqu'un de  _parfait_ , mais quand même  _quelqu'un_. Le fait que Ron pense de même menace de le faire craquer. Il sent sa lèvre inférieure commencer à trembler. Il est vraiment un pauvre idiot. Il est vivant, non ? Et… et il va devenir un Auror, et Ron et Hermione vont se marier, avoir des enfants, et il sera un genre d’oncle et sa vie sera  _géniale_  qu’il se marie de son côté ou non.   
  
— Oh,  _Harry_. Tu n’es pas obligé de nous le dire maintenant, intervint Hermione.   
  
Elle tend le bras et serre sa main. Il essaie de ne pas grimacer. Géniale ! Sa vie sera géniale !   
  
— Tu pourras nous le dire quand tu seras prêt. On veut juste que tu sois heureux, Harry. Est-ce que… est-ce que c’est quelqu'un qui pourrait te rendre heureux ? Un jour ?   
  
Son regard est empli de bonté et il voit de l’inquiétude sur son visage.   
  
Ça rend tout ça encore pire.   
  
Ce n’est pas un vrai sort. Pas un vrai sort.  _Pas un vrai sort,_  se répète-t-il fermement.   
  
— Je n’en ai pas, dit-il.   
  
Il essaie de sourire, pour montrer qu’il s’en fout. Ce n’est pas un vrai sort, après tout.   
  
— Tu ne… ? répète Hermione.   
  
Une expression d’horreur se peint sur son visage.   
  
— Pas de marque. Rien. Ce n’est pas grave ! s’écrie-t-il en voyant la tête qu’elle fait. Ça va aller. Je veux dire… ce n’est pas comme si j’avais eu un faible pour quelqu'un, hein ? Je… Je veux juste passer mes exams, et devenir un vrai Auror et… et… je suppose que ça serait cool si je pouvais devenir Auror en Chef un jour.   
  
Hermione se force à prendre une expression qui est censée être enjouée.   
  
— C’est comme ça qu’il faut le prendre ! dit-elle et elle lui tapote la main comme s’il était une vieille tante qui n’avait plus longtemps à vivre et à qui il faut absolument faire plaisir. Je suppose que le sort ne peut pas vraiment montrer ce genre de choses, hein ? Que tu seras marié à ton boulot, en quelque sorte. Oh,  _Harry_ , dit-elle, le regard embué. J’ai toujours su que tu étais du genre déterminé, mais c’est… Je veux dire, ce n’est pas que je ne suis pas heureuse pour toi, si tu veux vraiment dédier ta vie à ton travail, mais…   
  
Si c’est censé être réconfortant, ça ne marche pas franchement. Un souvenir s’impose à lui – Ginny, les yeux étincelants de colère, en train de lui dire qu’elle aimerait bien qu’il la fasse passer en premier pour une fois, maintenant que la guerre est terminée, plutôt que son travail au Ministère. À l’époque, il avait pensé qu’elle racontait n’importe quoi – pourchasser les derniers Mangemorts en liberté et garder le monde sûr était plus important que manquer un ou deux dîners, non ? Mais maintenant…   
  
Il se secoua mentalement. Garder le monde sûr  _est_  plus important que manquer un ou deux dîners. Mais il ne savait pas qu’il lui faudrait  _choisir_  : sauver le monde, ou ne jamais sortir avec personne. Quand est-ce qu’on avait décidé de ça ? Une sueur froide dégouline dans son dos quand il se rappelle que Dumbledore est resté célibataire pour la plus grande partie de sa vie. Est-ce que c’est comme ça que ça marche, alors ? Pour faire de grandes choses, il faut être seul ?   
  
Et s’il ne veut  _pas_  faire de grandes choses, putain ? Et s’il avait déjà fait la plus grande possible et que maintenant tout ce qu’il voulait faire, c’est continuer à être utile, et pouvoir rentrer à la maison pour retrouver quelqu'un qui l’aime ? Mais… l’idée d’être Auror en Chef le fait languir d’envie, à la pensée de la stabilité qu’il pourrait apporter à l’Angleterre sorcière. À tout le bien qu’il pourrait faire.   
  
Putain de borde de merde.   
  
— Enfin, au moins Malefoy s’est retrouvé avec quelqu'un de vraiment affreux, dit Ron avec sa voix spéciale « conservons le moral des troupes ». La tronche qu’il a tirée ! Est-ce que c’est Parkinson ?   
  
Il fronce le nez.   
  
— Nan, elle aurait eu l’air contente si ça avait été ça. Oh ! Oh ! Est-ce que c’est Greengrass ? Je veux dire, sa frangine. Elle a des dents incroyables… C’est presque hypnotique.   
  
Il frissonne.   
  
— Je ne crois pas que l’âme sœur de Malefoy est… correcte, dit Harry, pour tester la température.   
  
Il ne sait pas comment Ron et Hermione vont réagir s’il leur dit que ce sort c’est de la merde. Ça a eu l’air de les rendre tellement heureux. Qu’est-ce qui lui donne le droit de leur gâcher ça ?   
  
Ron fronce les sourcils.   
  
— Ne me dis pas qu’il a chopé quelqu'un de bien ? Il n’y a pas de justice en ce monde.   
  
— Je… je ne suis pas complètement sûr que le sort marche, en fait, essaie à nouveau Harry.   
  
Ses doigts se crispent sous les couvertures.   
  
Ron se gratte la nuque, et ce faisant, il révèle accidentellement sa propre marque – elle est vraiment jolie.   
  
— Je ne sais pas, dit-il avec hésitation. Je veux dire, il y a moi et Hermione, non ?   
  
— Non, peut-être que Harry a raison, dit Hermione.   
  
Mais il voit bien que le cœur n’y est pas. Elle frotte son poignet d’un air anxieux, mais son visage prend un air apaisé quand Ron se penche pour l’embrasser sur la joue, et elle rosit délicatement.   
  
C’est plus à moins ce à quoi Harry s’attendait, mais ça ne rend pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Quoi qu’il en soit, ce serait cruel d’insister, même si l’idée de devoir essayer de se débarrasser du sort sans l’aide de Ron et Hermione le désespère. Ce n’est pas juste sur le plan pratique, même si Hermione est un véritable moteur de recherches humain. Mais c’est le soutien émotionnel. Et il lui apparaît soudain que comme il n’a  _pas_  de marque, il a besoin de quelqu'un qui en ait une – autrement, comment pourrait-il être sûr d’avoir mis fin au sort ? Il ne sait pas pourquoi annuler le sort est si important, mais ça l’est. Il ne supporte pas l’idée de continuer sa vie en sachant que le sort vibre dans ses veines et ne produit… rien.   
  
Mais comment peut-il demander à Ron ou Hermione de le traiter comme une malédiction alors qu’il est si évident qu’ils trouvent ça plus que parfait ? Quand il les regarde tous les deux – ses meilleurs amis – il est presque convaincu que le sort est parfait, même si ce n’est que pour un instant, avant que la vérité le rattrape.   
  
Non – il ne peut pas leur demander. Il ne le fera pas. Mais il a besoin d’aide, ça c’est certain, et la personne évidente pour cela, en dépit des inconvénients tout aussi évidents, c’est ce satané Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi est-ce que tout dans la vie de Harry le ramène toujours à ce satané Drago Malefoy ? Mais après tout, c’est la seule autre personne à avoir autant intérêt que lui à prouver que le sort se trompe et à y mettre fin.   
  


***

  
  
Cependant, quand vendredi arrive, Harry a passé moins de temps en présence de Malefoy que du chat absolument terrifiant de Millicent. Elle semble avoir élu domicile sur le lit de Malefoy, si bien qu’à chaque fois que Harry passe dans le dortoir dans l’espoir d’y trouver Malefoy en train de bouder, il a le plaisir douteux de se faire cracher dessus par la blanchâtre monstruosité poilue. Enfin, il  _pense_  que la créature passe le plus clair de son temps sur le lit de Malefoy – mais au vu de la quantité de poils de chat qui macule les robes noires qu’il a sorties de sa malle ce matin, elle doit passer quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de ses journées à se rouler dans ses affaires.   
  
Ce n’est pas qu’il n’a pas pu voir Malefoy du tout, bien sûr. Il avait même essayé de s’asseoir à côté de lui en Métamorphose la veille – en dépit du malheureux incident avec la Solution de Rétrécissement l’autre jour, et en dépit de Goyle qui l’avait traité comme un Cognard pour le faire dévier de sa trajectoire. Malefoy s’était simplement retourné et avait dit de son ton le plus hautain « Je ne  _pense_ pas, Potter », avant de contempler le tableau. Harry avait décidé de ne pas se laisser démonter par une petite dose d’agressivité rageuse, mais Pansy et Zabini étaient arrivés pour se faufiler devant lui et avaient chacun pris un des sièges de chaque côté de Malefoy. Et puis Zabini s’était retourné rapidement après s’être installé pour lui faire un  _clin d’œil_.   
  
Mais voir Malefoy en public n’a absolument rien à voir avec être capable de lui  _parler_. Et pour être honnête, Harry veut juste que ce cauchemar s’interrompe, merci bien, et il ne comprend pas pourquoi Malefoy ne réagit pas pareil. Les vagues d’hostilité qui émanent de lui – il les sent même quand ce branleur est dans une autre pièce – lui tapent sur les nerfs et le fait qu’il est certain que s’ils s’accordaient pour y travailler ensemble ils pourraient régler le problème ne rend tout ça que plus enrageant. Est-ce que Malefoy le fait pour l’énerver, ou quoi ? Harry se pose sérieusement la question. Ce n’est pas qu’il  _veut_  passer une seconde de plus que nécessaire avec une grosse étiquette avec son nom autour du cou ; il doit avoir une bonne raison. Et la seule raison que Harry peut imaginer, c’est que Malefoy pense qu’il parvient davantage à énerver Harry en le gardant qu’en essayant de l’enlever.   
  
Et puis, cette histoire d’âme sœur n’est pas le seul cauchemar que Harry doive gérer. Il peut toujours à peine faire un pas en-dehors de ses cours sans que d’autres élèves lui rentrent « accidentellement » dedans – et même les fantômes du château se sont mis à le suivre de loin. Nick Quasi Sans Tête l’a coincé l’autre soir et lui a dit d’un air sombre qu’il aurait aimé un autographe, mais que c’était assez difficile de mettre en place une collection d’autographes quand vous étiez mort et que vous ne pouviez rien toucher, alors est-ce que Harry avait des idées par hasard ? Il avait dû promettre de réfléchir à une solution avant que Nick – qui fixait sa cravate Serpentard avec une tristesse infinie – le laisse partir.   
  
Et tout ça, sans même mentionner tout le délire « gay ». Harry pense bien qu’il aime les garçons, mais la façon que la presse à scandale a d’être persuadée qu’il cherche son Prince Charmant tout en couchant avec toutes les sorcières disponibles a tendance à faire monter sa tension à des hauteurs dangereuses. Mme Weasley lui a envoyé tout un dossier de coupures de presse dont presque quatre-vingt-dix pourcents avait été surligné. Les journaux ont même fait sortir cette photo de Pansy sur les genoux de Ron, et ses jambes ont l’air encore plus longues sur papier glacé qu’en vrai. Mme Weasley a légendé cette photo-là d’un commentaire impossible à répéter à un public respectable.   
  
PLUS QU’AMIS ? était le grand-titre de la  _Gazette_  de la veille, avec une photo de Ron qui le tenait par l’épaule. Même Hermione avait grimacé en voyant ça et s’était demandé à voix haute si Ron et elle n’auraient pas dû mettre un faire-part dans l’édition du lendemain.   
  
Alors, ce n’est pas tout à fait un soulagement quand en se précipitant au second étage pour la première heure de son triple cours de Défense, il ne trouve là aucun des autres Serpentard. La personne qu’il y trouve, c’est l’Auror en Chef Gawain Robards, qui lui demande – injustement – pourquoi Harry n’a pas la politesse de se pointer à l’heure, alors qu’il vient de Londres exprès pour enseigner à une bande d’ados ingrats les subtilités de la Défense contre les Forces du Mal et lui balance une volée de maléfices que Harry ne parvient à bloquer que de justesse. Il en déduit que Robards est toujours en rogne que Harry ait accepté de revenir à l’école. Mais ce n’est pas comme si Kingsley lui avait vraiment donné le choix, si ? Dire non et se retrouver privé à jamais de la possibilité de devenir un véritable Auror ? Tu parles d’un choix.   
  
Le reste de la matinée passe en un clin d’œil et Harry parvient presque – presque – à oublier tout ce qui concerne Malefoy et les âmes sœurs. Il n’est pas certain de vraiment apprécier Robards, mais il le respecte, et comme il s’agit d’une formation pour devenir Auror, c’est ce qui est important.   
  
— Mais ce n’est pas une formation pour devenir Auror, répond Hermione, le souffle court, quand il lui fait part de son avis, et pendant un instant Harry la regarde comme si elle était folle avant de se rappeler qu’elle a raison.   
  
— Est-ce que tu étais  _vraiment_  en train d’essayer de me tuer pendant ces duels, Harry, ou bien c’était juste une impression ? lui demande-t-elle après le cours alors qu’ils s’effondrent dans une des classes vides un peu plus loin dans le couloir.   
  
Hermione a accroché à la porte un panneau qui dit « Danger ! Épouvantard ! », juste au cas où. La dernière fois qu’ils ont essayé de se voir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Harry s’est fait agresser par une foule d’élèves. Une foule en liesse, certes, mais néanmoins flippante. Harry avait suggéré qu’ils se retrouvent dans la salle commune de Serpentard à la place, mais Ron n’avait pas eu l’air emballé.   
  
— Je n’ai pas de préjugés, mon vieux. Je pense juste que c’est une bande d’enfoirés, avait-il dit en haussant les épaules. À part toi, bien sûr, mais tu n’es pas un Serpentard pour de vrai, hein ?   
  
— La Terre appelle Harry ? dit Ron maintenant, en agitant une main devant son visage.   
  
Il remonte ses manches avec un sourire bienheureux.   
  
— Je me suis demandé si j’allais fondre sur place – ça crève, les duels.   
  
La marque sœur ressort, dorée sur sa peau, et elle scintille davantage quand Hermione prend sa main.   
  
— Est-ce ça serait vraiment  _si_  problématique que ça si les gens savaient que Hermione et moi avons ça… ? demande Ron avec maladresse. Ça va bien finir par se savoir, même si je fais de mon mieux pour la cacher. Je crois bien que Justin pense que je ne me lave jamais, ajoute-t-il. Il a commencé à froncer le nez chaque fois qu’il me voie. On n’est pas obligé de t’inclure dans l’histoire.   
  
Harry n’avait même pas envisagé le problème sous cet angle, mais voilà qu’un danger nouveau et urgent lui apparaît. Il n’a rien à révéler, alors ce serait parfaitement crédible qu’il dise qu’il ne se trouvait pas là quand le sort a été lancé. Mais  _Malefoy_ , par contre…  
  
Harry ne l’a pas encore vue – et ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé – mais d’après ce qu’il en a entendu, la marque sœur de Malefoy fait quasi la taille de la planète. Si Ron et Hermione mettent le monde au courant de leurs marques, combien de temps faudra-t-il avant que les autres Serpentard balancent ce qu’ils savent sur celle de  _Malefoy_  ? Harry sent la panique, sa vieille copine, monter à nouveau, même s’il ne parvient pas à comprendre pourquoi.   
  
— Je… heu, je ne pense pas que Malefoy serait ravi que les gens soient mis au courant de sa marque, dit Harry en se serrant dans ses propres bras.   
  
Il a vraiment envie de dire la vérité à Ron et Hermione, vraiment. Mais en même temps, il n’en a vraiment, vraiment pas envie. Il n’a même pas encore commencé à dépatouiller ce qu’il ressent à propos de tout ça, en dépit du fait qu’il n’arrive pas à arrêter d’y penser. À chaque fois que son cerveau essaie d’analyser ce qu’il ressent, ses pensées glissent sur quelque chose de complètement différent, en panique, pour atterrir par exemple sur… le Quidditch. Ou le fromage. Ou franchement, n’importe quoi d’autre que le fait que l’âme sœur de Malefoy – son  _âme sœur_  – est soi-disant…  
  
— Encore mieux ! exulte Ron. Je suis  _persuadé_  que c’est quelqu'un d’absolument inapproprié, continue-t-il avec jubilation. Quelqu'un de vraiment, vraiment gênant. Quelqu'un qui…   
  
Harry gémit et s’abandonne à ce qui commence à lui sembler inévitable.   
  
— C’est  _moi_ , couillon, avoue-t-il.   
  
Qu’est-ce qu’il peut faire d’autre ? Il voit déjà Ron à moitié parti pour ouvrir la porte de la salle et hurler MALEFOY A UNE MARQUE SŒUR ! ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE, VENEZ VOUS MARRER !  
  
Ron fait de grands moulinets et tombe de sa chaise. Littéralement. Même Hermione a l’air pas loin de défaillir, même si elle tend la main pour aider Ron à se relever du sol où il est resté prostré.   
  
— Mince alors, dit Ron.   
  
Harry trouve que ce n’est pas exactement assez fort pour décrire la situation, mais… oui.   
  
— Il a toujours l’air un peu obsédé par toi, mon vieux, dit Ron en fronçant le nez de dégoût. Mais quand même.  _Berk_. Quel nul. Et les trucs qu’il a dit sur Hermione ! Comme s’il méritait…   
  
Il fronce les sourcils.   
  
— Eh bien, je suppose qu’il a  _mérité_  ce qui lui est arrivé. Je veux dire, tu ne vas jamais aller  _dans cette direction_ , hein ?   
  
Sa voix est pleine de conviction.   
  
Harry ressent un tiraillement inattendu : de la compassion. Pour ce putain de  _Malefoy_.   
  
Hermione dit quelque chose de tout aussi inattendu :  
  
— Pauvre Drago.   
  
Les sourcils de Ron disparaissent sous ses cheveux.   
  
— Tu es malade ?   
  
Hermione renfile.  
  
— Non, mais ce n’est pas franchement cool, quoi. Je ne souhaiterais pas ça à mon pire ennemi : être voué à quelqu'un qui ne veut pas de vous. C’est encore pire que de n’avoir personne du t…   
  
Elle s’interrompt, se tord les mains et a l’air mortifiée.   
  
— Je ne voulais pas dire ça, tu sais que ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C’est juste…  
  
Ses mots planent dans l’air et Harry se demande rapidement s’il devrait se laisser éclater en sanglots ; il sent la pression monter, brûlante et douloureuse, derrière ses paupières. Mais il n’a jamais été du genre pleurnicheur, et il ne voit pas pourquoi il commencerait maintenant. Et puis, elle a  _tort_. C’est juste une coïncidence si elle et Ron ont le nom de l’autre inscrit sur leurs corps, se dit-il. Soit ça, soit… soit… eh bien, ils se tenaient très proches l’un de l’autre quand le sort a frappé, après tout ? Eh Malefoy… il devait probablement être en train de regarder Harry à ce moment-là. Ou un truc du genre. Il doit bien y avoir une explication. Une  _autre_  explication.   
  
Quoi qu’il en soit, il n’est pas prêt à s’avouer vaincu, à admettre qu’il n’y a personne dans ce monde de fait pour lui, et que la solitude est son destin. Oh que non ! Il va trouver Malefoy tout à l’heure et le forcer à coopérer. Il le menacera, si besoin ; l’idée que Ron et Hermione se préparent à révéler l’existence de leurs propres marques sœurs devrait suffire, non ? Malefoy prend peut-être du plaisir à le tourmenter, mais même lui doit avoir des limites.   
  
— Ne t’inquiète pas, dit Harry, en bombant la poitrine et en prenant de grandes inspirations calmes. Je vais arranger ça, Hermione. Tu verras.   
  
Hermione, une expression de culpabilité intense sur le visage, hoche la tête sans conviction. Mais ce n’est pas grave. Harry va arranger ça. Il va sans aucun doute arranger ça.   
  


***

  
  
Harry va arranger ça. Mais pas avant  _lundi_  au plus tôt, apparemment.   
  
— Comment ça, Malefoy est rentré chez lui pour le weekend ? dit-il quand Zabini le coince après le dîner et le dirige implacablement vers leur salle commune.   
  
— Il est rentré chez lui. Pour le weekend. Comme je viens de le dire, répète-t-il. Bon, alors, à propos de cette fête ce soir.   
  
La proposition de Ron de se retrouver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor semble s’être transformé en quelque chose de plus vague et romantique à Pré-au-Lard – mais, espère Harry, avec tout autant de Wisky Pur-Feu.   
  
— Quelle fête ? tergiverse-t-il.   
  
Il se demande s’il peut se débarrasser de Zabini et aller à Pré-au-Lard sans lui. Malefoy ne lui a  _toujours_  pas rendu sa satanée cape d’invisibilité. Ce n’est pas qu’il n’a pas envie de passer la soirée à se bourrer la gueule avec Zabini, mais… il n’a pas envie de passer la soirée à se bourrer la gueule avec Zabini. Il a envie d’aller au Manoir Malefoy et de le ramener par le colbac. Mais même dans le brouillard d’agacement et de frustration dans lequel il évolue, il se rend compte que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Narcissa Malefoy appellerait sans doute les Aurors en l’accusant de harcèlement. Et, malheureusement, elle n’aurait pas tort. Malefoy a beau être un crétin fini, il a le droit de rentrer chez lui le weekend sans demander la permission de Harry.   
  
Zabini hausse un sourcil parfaitement dessiné.   
  
— La fête pour célébrer les fiançailles de Granger et Weasley, dit-il. Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas été invité ?   
  
Merde.   
  
— Bien sûr que si, dit Harry. Alors, heu, je ferais mieux d’y aller, et…   
  
— Je peux venir ? demande Zabini, et il se penche un peu trop près, comme s’il allait…   
  
— Oui, oui, glapit Harry et Zabini se retire aussitôt avec un reniflement amusé.   
  
— Nerveux, Potter ? dit-il en souriant comme un chat devant une souris.   
  
Au grand désarroi de Harry, il n’arrive même pas à semer Zabini, que ce soit pendant qu’ils se préparent ou pendant le court trajet jusqu’à Pré-au-Lard. Zabini est d’humeur bavarde et Harry est  _tout_  sauf d’humeur bavarde avec les mots  _Malefoy_ et  _âme sœur_  qui tournent en boucle dans sa tête, jusqu’à ce que sa santé mentale semble prête à faire des loopings elle aussi. Il n’empêche qu’il se retrouve à écouter avec intérêt malgré tout. Il a trouvé ça bizarre que tous les autres Serpentard soient dans un cours de Défense différent que lui mais il soupçonne que tout ça est lié à des questions politiques – il sait que McGonagall a reçu des tas de lettres de parents inquiets d’influences malignes, et même s’il pense que c’est un tas de conneries (une influence maligne ?  _Malefoy_  ? Il n’arriverait même pas à se sortir d’une théière en utilisant la magie) il voit ce que ça pourrait avoir de… bizarre qu’un ancien Mangemort apprenne à contrer des sorts de magie noire dans la même classe que, eh bien, lui. Mais il n’était pas au courant que l’une des conditions pour que les Serpentard aient l’autorisation de revenir à l’école soit qu’ils prennent tous des cours d’Étude des Moldus.   
  
Il se dit qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas le répéter à Hermione ; si elle découvre qu’on l’a tenue à l’écart d’un cours, ça la rendra dingue.   
  
— On a des  _devoirs_ , et tout, dit Zabini avec dégoût tandis qu’ils avancent sur le chemin plongé dans l’obscurité. Et je ne peux même pas racketter un sixième ou un septième année pour qu’ils les fassent à ma place, ils n’y connaissent rien non plus aux Moldus.   
  
La mâchoire de Harry se crispe.   
  
— Je ne pense pas que…  
  
— C’était une bla-ague-heu, dit Zabini, comme un branleur.   
  
Harry rougit dans le noir, retrouve un peu ses esprits, et donne une grande bourrade dans l’épaule de Zabini.   
  
Celui-ci trébuche – rigole – et lui rend sa bourrade.   
  
Quand ils arrivent chez Mme Piedodu – c’est Ron qui a choisi le lieu et il est probable qu’il soit devenu complètement ramolli du bulbe – c’est bourré de monde, et Harry est prêt à faire demi-tour et à repartir dans l’autre sens quand la foule s’avise de sa présence et l’acclame.   
  
— Oh que non, marmonne Zabini dans sa barbe. Qu’est-ce que Granger penserait si tu manquais sa petite soirée ?   
  
Il attrape Harry par le bras et le traîne à l’intérieur en beuglant :  
  
— Qui est chaud pour un petit « Il est notre sauveur » ?   
  
Il bat la mesure de sa main libre, comme un très mauvais chef d’orchestre, alors que la foule se met à chanter.   
  
Harry est si chamboulé par l’atrocité de la chose que quand Zabini lui ramène un cocktail douteux bleu vif accompagné d’un deuxième verre pour faire passer le tout, une boisson crémeuse et d’origine inconnue, il ne jette même pas de sort pour détecter l’usage de magie et se contente de les vider d’un trait. Ce n’est que plus tard, quand il retourne à l’école d’un pas chaloupé, bras dessus, bras dessous avec Ron Hermione, qu’il s’aperçoit que même s’il est clairement pas mal bourré, il est tout aussi clair que Zabini avait l’occasion idéale de droguer son verre… et qu’il ne l’a pas fait.   
  
Mais c’est Blaise Zabini, se dit Harry tandis qu’il contemple le baldaquin de son lit en essayant de persuader son cerveau de dormir sans rêver. Il a forcément un plan. Sauf que… pour ce soir, son plan semblait juste être se montrer agréable et distraire Harry. Presque comme s’il était une vraie personne plutôt qu’un serpent sous une apparence humaine. C’est presque aussi perturbant que l’idée que l’âme sœur de Malefoy est…   
  
Nan, absolument pas. Même pas en rêve. Harry continuer à fixer le baldaquin et a presque hâte d’être à lundi, pour pouvoir enfin coincer Malefoy et le forcer à coopérer. 


	6. Nuage noir et pensées pluvieuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !   
> Me voilà de retour après un déménagement et un été bien chargé. Je vais essayer de reprendre la publication à un rythme un peu plus régulier, autour de 1 ou 2 chapitres par mois... Pensez à laisser des commentaires, ça fait beaucoup pour ma motivation ! :D  
> Bonne lecture !

Nuage noir et pensées pluvieuses

Quand Malefoy descend prendre le petit déjeuner en ce lundi matin, il y a un nuage noir qui flotte au-dessus de sa tête. 

Littéralement. 

Depuis sa place à la table des Serdaigle avec Luna parce qu’elle l’a invité et Zabini parce qu’il est une infection pour laquelle il n’existe pas de remède, Harry le fixe. Comme à peu près tout le reste de la salle. 

Malefoy fonce droit sur eux, l’orage sur le visage. Un petit éclair jaillit du nuage et vient lui piquer la joue. 

— Je n’y suis pour rien, dit Zabini, jovial. Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de faire la gueule, il partirait ? 

Harry commence à connaître Zabini un peu mieux maintenant. Plus il est jovial, moins il faut lui faire confiance. Alors quand Malefoy ressort de la Grande Salle (Harry imagine brièvement l’arrêter avant qu’il parte pour lui demander qu’il arrête d’être un branleur suffisamment longtemps pour qu’ils règlent cette histoire d’âmes sœurs mais même lui est capable de voir que Malefoy ne sera peut-être pas des plus réceptifs en ce moment), il se tourne vers Zabini et le fixe d’un air accusateur. 

Zabini trempe un morceau de son pain au chocolat dans son café au lait et fait de son mieux pour prendre une mine innocente.

— Quoi ? 

— Je crois que Drago se sent peut-être un peu triste aujourd'hui, dit Luna.

Sans blague, pense Harry.

— Les manifestations météorologiques spontanées sont fascinantes, vous ne trouvez pas ? poursuivit-elle. Nous avons fait des recherches dessus pour un article dans le Chicaneur une fois. Il y a un malheureux qui s’est fait pleuvoir dessus pendant plus de vingt ans ! J’espère que ça s’éclaircira bientôt pour Drago. 

— Tu vis sur une autre planète ? demande Zabini en s’arrêtant avec sa viennoiserie à mi-chemin de sa bouche. 

— Oh non, je ne pense pas, répond Luna avec sérieux. 

— Heu, je crois que Zabini est possiblement responsable de, hum, la couverture nuageuse de Malefoy, explique Harry. 

Luna tourne ses grands yeux graves vers lui. 

— Oui, mais les sorts de ce genre ne font que porter à la lumière ce qui est déjà dans notre cœur, pas vrai ? 

***

 

— Elle est un peu spéciale, hein, ton amie Luna, dit Zabini pensivement alors que lui et Harry se rendent vers les serres ensemble après le petit-déjeuner. Est-ce que ça va bien dans sa tête ? 

— Ne parle pas d’elle comme ça ! rétorque Harry. 

Il dévale les escaliers dans une tentative de semer Zabini. 

— D’accord, d’accord, ne t’excite pas, dit Zabini, un peu hors d’haleine quand il finit par le rattraper à l’extérieur. Je disais, juste. C’est pas moi qu’on a surnommé Luna-tique, hein. 

Harry le fusille du regard et se prépare à tenter une nouvelle échappée. 

— Attends, attends, s’écrie Zabini. J’allais ajouter : mais elle a raison. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez Drago. Enfin, en-dehors de ce qui est évident. Le petit chou est revenu de chez sa maman de pire humeur que quand il est parti d’ici, ce qui n’est pas peu dire. 

Harry essaie de ne pas grincer des dents. Il pense que « ce qui est évident » est déjà bien suffisant comme ça. Et puis… passer un weekend avec Narcissa Malefoy doit être suffisant pour mettre n’importe qui de mauvaise humeur, même son propre fils, non ? Il parcourt la pelouse en grandes enjambées et s’arrête devant les serres. Il ne sait pas dans laquelle ils ont rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Il espère que cette semaine il aura plus de succès dans ses tentatives pour faire dévorer Zabini par des plantes anthropophages. 

— C’était bien aimable de ta part de l’aider à se sentir mieux, alors, dit-il en se retournant. 

Il se demande s’il osera à nouveau proposer à Malefoy de se mettre en binôme avec lui quand il arrivera, ou si ça aurait comme résultat que ce soit lui qui se fasse dévorer par ladite plante anthropophage. 

— Oh, je pense que Drago y survivra, déclare Zabini sans compassion, juste au moment où Ron et Hermione arrivent. 

Il sourit largement soudain. 

— Au pire, je pense qu’un peu de neige devrait l’égayer un peu, tu ne crois pas ? 

Tout d’un coup, Harry en a plus que marre des Serpentard narquois et sarcastiques et de leurs remarques narquoises et sarcastiques. 

— Non, je ne crois pas, répond-il hargneusement. 

— Mais quelle mouche t’a piqué, dit Zabini au même instant où Ron lui donne un coup de coude et chuchote :

— Ne réagis pas, Harry. Quoi que ce soit, il essaie juste de te provoquer. 

— Je pense juste que tu n’es pas un très bon ami, dit Harry à Zabini. 

L’autre l’a poussé à bout, mais dès qu’il le dit, il se sent con. Probablement, il faut bien l’admettre, parce qu’il a pris une voix de parfait connard. Mais c’est vrai – il ne pense pas que Zabini, ou aucun des autres Serpentard, n’est un très bon ami. Les amis sont censés vous réconforter quand ça ne va pas. Pas vous humilier et vous donner l’impression que tout est encore mille fois pire. 

Zabini le dévisage, bouche bée, avant de hausser les épaules et d’aller s’appuyer contre les panneaux de verre de la serre la plus proche. Il croise les bras, une expression boudeuse sur le visage. 

Harry ressent une mini-pointe de culpabilité – le fait qu’il ait réussi à faire taire Zabini laisse entendre qu’il vient peut-être de marquer un point, mais c’est alors qu’il réalise qu’il ne veut pas vraiment marquer de points contre Zabini. Il veut juste… 

Dieu sait ce qu’il veut. En premier lieu, remonter le temps et revenir à une époque où il n’a jamais eu besoin de réfléchir au fait que Malefoy pourrait… quoi ? 

Il ne veut pas y réfléchir maintenant. Même s’excuser auprès de Zabini est mieux que d’y réfléchir. Alors :

— Désolé, dit-il d’une voix morne en essayant d’ignorer le coude que Ron fourre dans ses côtes, probablement pour lui faire comprendre subtilement qu’il est dingue de s’en faire pour Zabini. Ce n’était pas sympa. Mais ce n’était pas sympa non plus de faire ça à Malefoy, ajoute-t-il, incapable de s’arrêter. 

Il joue à quoi ? Au chevalier servant de Malefoy ? C’est certain que Malefoy en serait ravi. 

— Une leçon de vie de la part de Saint-Potter, hein ? dit Zabini avec méchanceté, en regardant au loin. Quelle chance. 

Mais avant que Harry puisse lui dire d’aller se faire foutre, il se tourne en levant les yeux au ciel. 

— Je ne suis pas complètement sans cœur, dit-il en se décollant du mur. Je comptais annuler le sort avant qu’il sorte du dortoir, après avoir vu sa réaction, mais cet abruti ne s’en est même pas rendu compte et il a dû se faufiler dehors pendant que je m’habillais. Sérieusement, comment tu fais pour ne pas remarquer un putain de nuage qui te pleut dessus ? 

Simplement en ayant une tornade dans le cœur, pense Harry lugubrement, dans une logique digne de Luna. 

***

 

Malefoy ne se pointe pas pour le cours de Botanique et pas pour le déjeuner non plus. Harry essaie, dans une noble tentative, de se forcer à manger un demi-sandwich, et se demande ce qu’il doit faire. Est-ce qu’il est censé passer l’après-midi à parcourir le château sur la pointe des pieds et à bondir dans les coins sombres en criant « A-HA ! » pour essayer de prendre Malefoy par surprise ? Ce n’est pas une idée plaisante. Et puis, à son grand agacement, l’engouement pour sa « célébrité » n’est toujours pas passé, même si ça fait une semaine qu’il est de retour à l’école. Il suppose que le fait que son orientation sexuelle fasse à nouveau les gros titres de la Gazette, même s’il n’y a rien de nouveau à en dire, ne doit pas aider. De toute façon, quoi qu’il fasse, il fait presque tout le temps les gros titres de la Gazette. Où qu’il aille dans le château, tous les élèves qui ne sont pas en cours – et il y a bon nombre de gamins qui devraient y être, se débrouillent pour y être aussi, comme s’il était intéressant de suivre ses moindres faits et gestes. 

C’est assez difficile de se montrer furtif quand vous êtes accompagné par la moitié des élèves de première année, dont la plupart lui agitent leurs plumes et des posters sous le nez, avec des mines innocentes, comme s’ils venaient juste de les trouver par là, et qu’ils n’attendent pas vraiment qu’il les leur dédicace, du tout, du tout. 

Il n’a pas non plus franchement envie de traîner avec Ron et Hermione en ce moment. Il les adore, bien sûr, mais ils sont tellement… amoureux que ça le gêne. Et il n’y a pas que ça. La jovialité forcée d’Hermione à chaque fois qu’elle lui parle commence à lui porter sur le système. Il ne pense pas pouvoir supporter un après-midi de plus ses tentatives de lui remonter le moral pendant que Ron se frotte pensivement le poignet en crachant par moment des insultes spontanées concernant Malefoy. Il sait qu’ils essaient de l’aider, mais il ne pense qu’on puisse l’aider en ce moment. 

Peut-être que ce dont il a besoin, c’est de pouvoir broyer du noir tranquillement. Mais… ça ne résoudra pas franchement le problème Malefoy. Et il n’aurait pas besoin de broyer du noir s’il pouvait simplement trouver un moyen rapide de mettre fin au sort. Malefoy est un expert en magie noire merdique, non ? Il sait probablement déjà comment y mettre fin, pense Harry, qui s’énerve tout seul. Il aurait pu déjà le faire – et c’est juste à cause de lui que ce n’est pas encore le cas ! 

— Hermione, dit Harry, interrompant son monologue sur la valeur du travail et le but que ça pouvait être dans une vie. Si tu avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui t’évite, comment tu ferais ? 

Hermione fronce les sourcils en le regardant. 

— J’attendrais que la personne en question soit prête à me parler, suggère-t-elle. 

— Ou sinon, un bon vieux sort de pistage peut faire l’affaire, dit Ron en faisant craquer les articulations de ses doigts. 

Son regard se fait rêveur. 

— Suivi d’un bon vieux maléfice dans le bide, si c’est de Malefoy qu’on parle. 

Il ricane. 

— J’ai vu qu’il s’est chopé un nuage ce matin. Bien joué, mon vieux !

— Ce n’est pas moi ! proteste Harry. 

— Ouais, c’est ça, dit Ron en passant un bras autour des épaules d’Hermione et en prenant une tranche de génoise de l’autre. 

— Si tu me mets des miettes dessus, tu es un homme mort, dit Hermione en gigotant pour échapper à sa prise. Je ne sais pas si un sort de pointage serait franchement éthique, fait-elle remarquer. 

Ron hausse les épaules, ce qui envoie des miettes partout. 

— Mais c’est efficace. Et puis, si Malefoy ne veut plus jamais parler à Harry ? 

Et si, en effet, se dit Harry. Enfin, il suppose qu’Hermione n’a pas tort. Et puis, s’il ne parvient pas à mettre la main sur un camarade de classe qui dort dans la même chambre que lui, il ne mérite pas de devenir Auror. Au pire du pire, il peut toujours répliquer ce que Malefoy a fait la première nuit et lui tendre une embuscade dans son propre lit au milieu de la nuit. 

— Ça va, mon vieux ? demande Ron. Tu as pris une drôle de couleur. 

— Heu, oui, ça va, dit Harry, qui a l’impression d’avoir complètement perdu les pédales. 

Il prend une décision. D’accord, il ne pourra peut-être pas parler à Malefoy cet après-midi, mais il n’y a rien qui l’empêche de faire des recherches sur les sortilèges amoureux – les maléfices amoureux – à la bibliothèque, n’est-ce pas ? Il a un accès privilégié à la Réserve, après tout. Comme ça, il aura au moins un peu d’avance sur Malefoy quand il parviendra enfin à le convaincre de l’aider. Enfin, si Malefoy n’a pas déjà réglé le problème, l’enfoiré. 

— Je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque cet après-midi et faire quelques recherches sur les potions. 

Hermione a un sourire radieux et il se sent mal. 

— Quelle bonne idée, dit-elle avec énergie. Il n’y a rien de mieux que de travailler pour se changer les idées. Je t’accompagnerais bien, mais avec Ron, on doit établir notre programme de révisions cet après-midi. 

Harry cligne des yeux. 

— Déjà ? demande-t-il, et derrière Hermione, il voit Ron qui se passe un doigt sinistre sur la gorge et mime sa propre mort. Ça fait seulement une semaine qu’on est revenus !

— Il n’est jamais trop tôt pour ça, renifle Hermione. N’est-ce pas, Ron ? demande-t-elle de manière appuyée. 

— Euh, non, chérie, se hâte-t-il de répondre en enlevant le doigt de son cou et en essayant de prendre une mine studieuse. 

***

 

Comme l’univers déteste Harry, quand il tourne le coin de la Réserve pour trouver la section Amour, divers, en plus des livres, il trouve… 

Eh bien, il trouve le dos de Malefoy, pour ne pas aller trop dans les détails. Malefoy ne se retourne pas, mais son dos montre exactement ce qu’il pense du fait d’avoir été découvert par Harry, à traîner au milieu de volumes poussiéreux qui traitent de sortilèges amoureux. Enfin, ils ne sont pas du tout poussiéreux, en vérité : le cuir des livres sur l’étagère est brillant, comme s’ils avaient tous été récemment lus. 

— Oh ! Je, heu, je voulais te parler, dit Harry sur un ton d’excuses au dos de Malefoy tandis que son cœur est à mille battements par minute. 

Toute colère qu’il pouvait ressentir pour Malefoy a soudainement disparu, emportée par une marée de panique et d’une émotion qui ne peut être exprimée que par le mot « Meeeeeeeeerde ». Harry parvint, non sans difficulté, à ne pas l’exprimer à voix haute. 

Les épaules de Malefoy indiquent que Harry devrait dégager de là. Comment il fait ça ? Harry se le demande. Est-ce que c’est un truc génétique, ou bien est-ce que c’est juste Drago ? Au moins, il semble être parvenu à se débarrasser du nuage. La seule chose qui pourrait rendre cette entrevue plus embarrassante, ce serait qu’il pleuve. 

— Désolé, Potter, dit Malefoy sans se retourner. Accorde-moi un moment. J’essaie de décider si te répondre par « Ah oui ? » suffit ou s’il faut que je sorte quelque chose d’un peu plus mordant. 

— D’accord, dit Harry. 

Et comme Malefoy ne parle pas et ne se tourne pas, il panique. Ce n’est pas bon pour lui de paniquer ; il se transforme en abruti qui raconte n’importe quoi. 

— Heu, tu as passé un bon weekend ? se retrouve-t-il à dire. 

Malefoy se retourne, et un petit nuage se forme derrière son oreille et monte au-dessus de sa tête pour lâcher un nombre surprenant de gouttes de pluie sur ses cheveux. 

— Oh pour l’amour de Dieu, dit Malefoy avec colère. 

Il secoue la tête et éclabousse les environs. 

Presque aussitôt, les livres autour d’eux se mettent à crier. 

Harry regard Malefoy ; Malefoy regarde Harry. 

— Merde, dit Malefoy avec éloquence. 

Et après avoir échangé des regards légèrement paniqués, ils se tournent tous les deux en direction du saint des saints de la bibliothèque, là où Mme Pince se trouve le plus souvent. 

— Du liquide ! Dans MA bibliothèque !

Le cri provient d’assez près d’eux. 

— Ça vaudra une EXPULSION, si j’ai mon mot à dire ! 

Malefoy hésite, et puis sort une cape de sa poche – la cape d’Harry – et il disparaît.

L’espace d’un instant, la mâchoire de Harry se décroche devant l’injustice de la situation, mais il la raccroche dans un claquement quand la tête de Malefoy émerge brièvement, les sourcils froncés, et puis le monde vacille un instant quand Malefoy l’enveloppe d’un morceau de cape. Le temps que Harry s’habitue à l’étrangeté – il y a toujours un petit temps d’ajustement avec la cape – et qu’il tire sur le tissu pour s’assurer qu’il est bien couvert, Mme Pince fond sur eux. 

Malefoy serre son bras si fort que ça fait mal et le tire en arrière ; la bibliothécaire a failli leur foncer dessus. 

Mme Pince parcourt les allées pendant ce qui semble être des heures, mais qui en réalité ne doit être que cinq minutes, max. Il l’accuserait bien d’être parano, sauf que bien sûr, elle a raison de l’être. Une fois qu’elle est certaine que les coupables se sont échappés, elle reste là pour calmer les livres. Elle caresse leurs couvertures d’une manière un peu flippante et leur parle d’une voix gâteuse, comme à des bébés. 

Et puis, à la grande angoisse de Harry, une fois qu’elle sort de cette section de la bibliothèque, elle ne part pas pour de vrai. Elle se tient là, à l’entrée de la réserve, les bras croisés et la mine farouche, avant de tirer une chaise et de la placer de manière à ce qu’elle bloque complètement la sortie. Elle s’y assied, droite comme la justice. À l’évidence, elle est là pour un moment. 

Harry sent quelque chose de mouiller couler dans sa nuque. 

— J’espère que c’est de la pluie et pas de la neige, murmure-t-il pour briser la tension. 

C’est soit ça, soit ouvrir en grand la chemise de Malefoy pour vérifier a) s’il a vraiment une putain de marque sœur, b) à quoi elle ressemble réellement. Il craint que s’il fait ça, sa vie s’arrête prématurément. 

Malefoy, qui serre toujours son bras si fort que Harry pense qu’il va lui en rester des bleus, le lâche comme si c’était un poids mort et essaie de faire partir le nuage. C’est complètement vain, et il manque de faire tomber la cape. Au loin, les oreilles de Mme Pince se dresse et elle hume l’air comme si elle était un chien sur la piste d’un renard. 

— Muffliato, souffle Harry. 

Malefoy lui jette un regard noir et soupçonneux. 

— C’est juste un sort de silence, Malefoy, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit Harry avec gêne. Au moins, on ne se fera pas choper par Mme Pince. Mais elle risque d’avoir des soupçons si tu essaies de filer comme l’éclair et qu’elle voit une jambe se balader toute seul, alors peut-être qu’on ferait mieux de s’asseoir, non ? 

Malefoy marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe et Harry pense qu’il vaut mieux qu’il n’écoute pas de trop près – il ne voulait vraiment pas faire de jeu de mot sur « filer comme l’éclair », juré – et ils parviennent à s’asseoir sans se révéler ou se foutre de coups de poing. Harry le regrette, une fois qu’ils sont par terre. Il se dit avec mélancolie qu’il aurait plutôt apprécié foutre un coup dans le nez de Malefoy. 

— Alors, de quoi tu veux parler ? demande Malefoy avec sarcasme après qu’ils sont restés assis dans un silence gênant pendant un moment. 

Ça fait des jours que Harry essaie de parler à Malefoy, et maintenant qu’il est juste là, c’est beaucoup plus dur de commencer qu’il ne le voudrait. 

— Oh, je sais pas. La météo ? demande-t-il. 

Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Il y a un petit grondement de tonnerre, comme en réponse, et Harry doit serrer les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Tout ça est trop ridicule. 

Encore du silence. Harry commence à avoir beaucoup d’entraînement au niveau des silences gênants, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’il les apprécie. Alors il se triture les méninges et conjure le pouvoir du Bavardage Insignifiant, qui a si bien fonctionné tout à l’heure. 

— Heu, tu as passé un bon weekend ? demande-t-il à nouveau. 

— Merveilleux, répond Malefoy comme si Harry venait juste de lui proposer une crotte bien fraîche. Une petite discussion avec ma mère, c’était pile ce qu’il me fallait, ajoute-t-il avec amertume. 

Harry a l’impression qu’il n’est pas tout à fait sincère. Mais quand bien même, son agacement prend le dessus. 

— Eh bien je suis ravi que tu te sois bien amusé, Malefoy, parce que moi j’ai passé un weekend de merde, merci beaucoup. J’ai vachement aimé toute la partie où j’avais besoin de te parler, mais où tu étais parti te cacher dans les jupes de ta mère, et ensuite celle où tu m’as évité de nouveau en cours, et puis ce midi, et puis comment tu serais encore en train de m’éviter maintenant si je ne t’étais pas tombé dessus par hasard. Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, d’ailleurs ? 

Harry entend sa voix partir dans les aigus et il finit sur un glapissement. 

Malefoy se tourne légèrement et le regarde comme un cafard qu’il serait sur le point d’écraser. Il est plutôt calme et désintéressé, mais quand même malveillant. Il a toujours un col qui monte très haut, alors peut-être que sa visite à maman n’a pas été un succès de ce point de vue-là, comprend Harry. De si près, il voit les cernes sous ses yeux. 

— Peut-être que si tu réfléchis très fort – attention, ne te fais pas une crampe au cerveau – tu parviendras à trouver ce que je peux bien faire à lire des trucs sur les sortilèges amoureux et leurs antidotes dans la Réserve, Potter. Je suis sûr que tu en es capable. 

— Oui, bon, ça va, pas la peine d’être sarcastique, dit Harry en résistant à la tentation de lui mettre un pain dans le nez. 

Il est si proche – suffisamment proche pour que Harry sente son parfum. 

— Est-ce que tu es en train de me renifler, Potter ? demande Malefoy, les yeux écarquillés. Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? 

La tentation du pain dans le nez le submerge presque. Harry est obligé de fermer les yeux. Il se rend compte, à son grand soulagement, que c’est plus facile de trouver les mots ainsi. 

— Je me demande juste pourquoi tu m’évites, comme un gros abruti, alors qu’on veut tous les deux la même chose, putain ! Tout ce que je veux, c’est que tu m’aides à trouver qu’est-ce que c’est comme sortilège exactement, et comment l’annuler le plus vite possible. Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi pour que tu ne veuilles pas coopérer ? demande-t-il. 

— J’espérais ne pas avoir besoin de travailler avec toi, dit Malefoy de façon désagréable. 

Il hausse les épaules, comme si ça expliquait quoi que ce soit. 

Harry ravale sa réponse acerbe – il en était sûr, Malefoy essayait bien d’annuler le sort sans lui pour ne pas avoir à partager le contre-sort – et il attend. Ces derniers jours, il a eu souvent l’occasion de faire l’expérience de ce qu’il commence à appeler le « silence Serpentard ». Laissez un grand blanc gênant s’installer, et votre victime se précipitera pour le remplir avec une terrible confession. 

À sa grande surprise, ça fonctionne. 

— Écoute, Potter, dit Malefoy, l’air suprêmement agacé. Je suis rentré voir ma mère pour qu’elle me soutienne et m’aide à retirer cette chose de ma peau, d’accord ? 

Il marque une pause ; sa respiration s’est accélérée. Harry le sent presque vibrer de tension, juste à côté de lui. 

— Et ? insiste-t-il. 

La tentation de l’assassiner est grande. 

— Et rien ! crache Malefoy. Elle est devenue complètement barge. Elle m’a dit que c’était la meilleure chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis longtemps. J’ai presque dû lui jeté un sortilège du Saucisson – à ma propre mère ! – pour l’empêcher d’appeler ce satané Woodbead pour qu’il écrive son putain d’article sur le champ. Elle m’a dit… 

Sa voix craque, mais Harry ne saurait dire quelle émotion en est la cause. 

— Elle m’a dit qu’une fois que l’article serait paru, tu te sentirais probablement forcé par l’honneur de… 

À l’évidence, il n’arrive pas à le formuler à voix haute. 

— Et le pire, dit-il avec un rire sans joie, c’est que connaissant tes talents de martyr, elle n’a sans doute pas tort. 

— Forcé de faire quoi ? craque Harry, qui en a marre de faire des périphrases parce qu’on ne peut pas nommer certaines choses. 

Si on peut le nommer, on peut se battre contre – et le vaincre. 

Malefoy se tourne et le regarde avec une sorte d’outrage, qui se transforme en quelque chose de plus aigu. Il se penche très près et Harry essaie de ne pas tressaillir. 

— De m’offrir la baise de ma vie, murmure-t-il avec intensité à son oreille, et cette fois, Harry tressaille pour de bon. 

Son cœur bat si fort qu’il est certain que Malefoy doit l’entendre. Peut-être qu’après tout, il préfère que Malefoy ne nomme pas les choses, pense-t-il faiblement. 

Malefoy a un reniflement moqueur. 

— On parle de ma mère, là, Potter. Elle pense que tu m’épouserais, espèce de cornichon. 

Pour être honnête, ce n’est pas franchement mieux pour la tension artérielle de Harry. 

— Et heu, tu le ferais ? demande-t-il bêtement. 

Malefoy prend une expression presque gentille. 

— Tu es vraiment un idiot, hein ? Pas la peine de te tracasser avec ta petite tête laineuse. Je ne t’épouserais pas si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenait d’entre les morts et tuait tout le monde sur cette planète à part toi et moi. 

Harry trouve ça un peu fort, mais il pense qu’il vaut probablement ne pas l’exprimer à voix haute. Et puis – il ne veut pas épouser Malefoy, pour l’amour de Dieu. Là-dessus, ils sont d’accord à cent dix pourcents. C’est quoi ce délire ? Comment sa vie en est-elle arrivée là ? 

— Bref, poursuit Malefoy. J’ai réussi à la persuader de n’en parler à personne, mais elle a refusé de prêter un Serment Inviolable, alors qui sait combien de temps elle gardera parole. Si elle en vient à penser qu’être romantiquement attaché à toi me permettrait de faire libérer Père d’Azkaban plus vite, je ne nous donne pas plus de cinq minutes, ajoute-t-il avec amertume. 

Harry réfléchit à cette idée impensable pendant un moment. Et puis :

— Ron et Hermione commencent à parler de rendre leurs marques sœurs publiques aussi, dit-il. 

Il peut bien faire profiter Malefoy de cette bonne nouvelle. 

— Ron est un gros tas de guimauve, sous sa tignasse rousse. Ils sont plutôt heureux de toute cette affaire. 

— Je savais bien qu’il y avait une raison pour laquelle j’ai toujours abhorré cette Belette, dit Malefoy avec fatigue, une fois qu’il a digéré l’information. 

Il pince l’arrête de son nez et soupire. 

— D’accord, Potter. Je vais accepter la possibilité infime que tu sois capable de m’aider à retirer cette abomination de ma peau, plutôt que de foutre encore plus la merde. 

— Super, dit Harry en essayant de ne pas crisper sa mâchoire. 

Il essaye aussi d’expurger de sa mémoire le fait que la mère de Malefoy serait supposément ravie de les voir se marier. 

— Alors est-ce qu’on… 

— Mais juste avant que je m’engage… J’aimerais être bien sûr de comprendre, dit Malefoy d’une voix infiniment pénible. 

Harry se prépare au pire. 

— Qu’est-ce qui te dérange le plus dans cette… cette situation, Potter ? 

Il n’attend pas de réponse mais plonge des deux pieds dans le plat, avec l’intention nette de le briser en mille morceaux. 

— Est-ce que c’est d’être censément le parfait partenaire pour quelqu'un comme moi, ou… 

Harry essaie de l’interrompre, même s’il n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait dire, mais Malefoy lève la main. 

— Je parle, Potter, dit-il d’une voix agacée. Tu auras la parole après. Alors, je disais, est-ce que tu es prêt à tout pour prouver que tu ne peux pas être convoité par le cœur d’un Mangemort, ou bien c’est le fait d’avoir découvert que tu es tellement parfait que personne sur cette terre n’est assez bien pour toi que tu trouves dur à avaler ? 

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es toujours aussi mélodramatique ? demande Harry parce qu’il faut bien qu’il dise quelque chose pour remplir le silence assourdissant. 

Malefoy semble avoir cet incroyable talent pour tordre tout ce qu’il dit ou fait et le rendre méchant et égocentrique. On peut lui faire confiance pour prendre la pire situation possible, et parvenir à la rendre encore pire. C’est un talent. 

Un rire échappe à Malefoy. 

— Fréquemment, dit-il. 

Sa lèvre se relève en un sourire sans joie. 

— C’est un syndrome de l’enfant unique trop gâté. 

— Ton cœur ne me convoite pas, Malefoy, dit Harry parce qu’il pense qu’il risque d’oublier ce fait dans son délire emo. Et je ne vais certainement pas t’épouser pour faire plaisir à ta mère. 

Malefoy le regarde comme s’il avait pété un boulon. 

— Sans blague ? 

— Et je ne pense pas – comment tu as formulé ça ? – que personne sur cette terre n’est assez bien pour moi. 

Il sent ses lèvres trembler, mais il essaie de le réprimer ; le regard de Malefoy tombe aussitôt sur sa bouche, mais il ne dit rien. 

— Je sais que tu es un sale con, mais tu veux bien essayer de me croire sur ce coup-là ? 

Malefoy hausse les épaules. 

— Alors c’est quoi ton problème ? Tu pourrais avoir n’importe qui, Potter – qu’est-ce qu’on s’en fiche que tu n’aies pas une stupide marque mystique sur ta peau. 

Il agite les mains avec dérision en prononçant le mot « mystique ». 

— Bizarrement, je ne pense pas que ne pas avoir de partenaire imposé par le destin va t’empêcher de te taper qui tu voudras. 

Il fronce les sourcils. 

— Mais moi, je suis un Sang Pur et déjà, le côté Mangemort n’est pas génial pour mes perspectives. Je sais que tu t’en fiches, et pour être franc, je ne suis pas sûr d’en avoir quelque chose à faire non plus, mais même si on parvient miraculeusement à garder tout ce bordel secret, ma si chanceuse fiancée risque de ne pas être ravie quand je me déshabillerai lors de notre nuit de noces et qu’elle découvrira que c’est ton putain de nom qui est tatoué sur mon torse en lettres de cinq centimètres de haut. Enfin, ça c’est juste si tu refuses cruellement de m’épouser, ajoute-t-il avec un reniflement ironique. 

Quel est le but de cette conversation, exactement ? se demande Harry. Il n’a pas envie de savoir ces choses sur Malefoy ; ça le fait se sentir mal. Et il doute que les dire à voix haute soit franchement en train de remonter le moral de Malefoy. Qu’est-ce que cet abruti veut entendre au juste avant d’accepter de faire ce qu’il est évident qu’il va accepter : l’aider à mettre fin à un sortilège qui est si abominable pour eux deux ? Il semble que le mieux est de le lui demander carrément, alors c’est ce qu’il fait, ce qui semble déconcerter Malefoy qui détourne le regard. 

— Potter, dit-il comme s’il était à bout de patience. J’ai ton nom autour du cou. Est-ce si surprenant que j’ai envie de vous disséquer, toi et tes émotions, d’en faire une vivisection sur une table d’autopsie ? Donne-moi quelque chose. Juste un tout petit secret inavouable que tu pensais ne jamais dire à personne. Juste pour que je me sente un peu mieux. 

Harry ne croit pas que Malefoy soit sérieux. Sauf que… 

— Je suis terrifié que ne pas avoir de marque signifie que je ne serai plus jamais aimé de personne, dit-il. 

Le silence s’enroule en volutes autour d’eux comme un gaz toxique. 

— Eh bien, d’accord, Potter, ça a l’air assez pathétique pour être sincère, alors je suppose que ça va suffire, finit par dire Malefoy, et… et… il s’incline pour appuyer son épaule contre celle de Harry, l’espace d’un bref instant.

Quand il se recule, Harry sent toujours la chaleur de son corps contre sa peau, à travers leurs robes. Il se racle la gorge, le visage écarlate tout d’un coup. 

— Alors, qu’est-ce que… 

— Ce qu’on va faire, Potter, l’interrompt Malefoy en décroisant ses jambes et en les étirant à moitié devant lui. Salazar, le sol est dur – c’est que toi, tu vas m’aider avec mes stupides devoirs d’Étude des Moldus. On a des travaux pratiques à faire chaque semaine, tu te rends compte ? Tu as été élevé comme un Moldu, alors pour toi ça sera du gâteau. 

— Je ne pense pas… dit Harry fermement. 

Il ne fera pas les devoirs de Malefoy. S’il commence, il se retrouvera à faire ceux de Zabini aussi. Les Serpentard sont champions pour vous prendre le bras quand vous leur donnez le doigt. 

— Oui, je sais que tu ne penses pas, autrement tu ne serais pas allé au rendez-vous de ce putain de reporter, et on ne serait pas dans la merde maintenant. 

— Tu n’étais pas obligé de voler ma cape et de me suivre ! proteste Harry, piqué. C’est ta faute. 

— Tu étais encore en train de braver le couvre-feu ! rétorque Malefoy. Il fallait qu’on découvre ce que tu mijotais. 

Ils se fusillent mutuellement du regard un moment. Harry détourne les yeux le premier ; il trouve ça difficile de maintenir le contact visuel avec Malefoy et ça l’agace. Mais ça n’a rien à voir avec le sort ; il a toujours trouvé ça difficile. 

— Ce que je mijotais, dit-il. Si quelqu'un mijotait quelque chose, c’est toi ! Toi et Zabini et toute votre bande. 

— Quoi ? s’écrie Malefoy d’une voix cinglante. 

— Tu sais – à vous asseoir tous avec Ron, Hermione et moi dans le Poudlard Express, et à faire semblant de vouloir être mon ami, explique Harry. 

Comme plan maléfique, ça se pose un peu là, maintenant qu’il y réfléchit. 

Malefoy le dévisage comme s’il portait son caleçon sur la tête. 

— Sérieusement, Potter ? demande-t-il, incrédule. Tu as vraiment besoin que je t’explique pourquoi les Serpentard se sont dit que ça pourrait être intelligent de mettre nos sentiments de côté et d’essayer de prendre un nouveau départ avec la personne qui est peut-être bien le sorcier le plus puissant et influent de Grande-Bretagne ? Personne ne fait semblant de quoi que ce soit. 

Il rougit, comme s’il n’avait pas vraiment prévu de le formuler ainsi. 

— Personnellement, ajoute-t-il en revenant à sa méchanceté habituelle, j’étais tout à fait pour qu’on s’accroche à nos rancunes pour l’éternité, mais on ne m’a pas écouté. Alors ne va pas te faire d’idées. 

Harry ne sait pas comment réagir à ça. Puissant et influent ? C’est vraiment comme ça que Malefoy le voit ? Il n’a pas l’impression d’être puissant et influent. Il a l’impression d’être un idiot, la plupart du temps. Surtout maintenant, assis à la bibliothèque, bien trop près de Malefoy pour être à l’aise. Même si pour être honnête, il ne sait pas à quelle distance de Malefoy il lui faudrait être pour se sentir à l’aise – Malefoy est tout le temps dans ses pensées, qu’il dorme ou qu’il veille. Quelqu'un de vraiment puissant saurait mettre ses pensées et ses sentiments en ordre plutôt que de tourner en rond en étant de moins en moins sûr de ce qu’il veut dans la vie à chaque tour. 

— Bref. Je disais, reprend Malefoy, les travaux pratiques seront du gâteau pour toi, mais c’est une bonne excuse pour expliquer pourquoi je traîne avec toi. 

Il agite une main dédaigneuse. 

— Quand tu auras fini, on pourra jouer aux Aurors, ou je ne sais pas trop ce que tu fais d’habitude pour passer le temps.

Malefoy est vraiment agaçant, se dit Harry en essayant de ne pas être agacé. On inspire profondément. On expire. Il peut y arriver sans assassiner Malefoy. Il peut y arriver. Ça en vaudra le coup à la fin. Le sortilège, se remémore-t-il pour la énième fois, n’est pas réel. Il mise sur l’optimisme.   
— C’est une bonne idée, Malefoy, dit-il de sa voix la plus joviale. 

Peut-être qu’en réglant le problème du sort, il arrivera à régler ses propres problèmes, trouver ce qu’il veut vraiment. 

— Je fais de mon mieux, dit Malefoy d’une voix sirupeuse. 

Ça serait une fin appropriée à cette conversation, sauf que Mme Pince est toujours assise à l’entrée de la Réserve et bloque le chemin vers la liberté. Alors ils restent un moment assis là en silence – eh bien c’est une bibliothèque se dit Harry, un peu au bord de la crise de nerfs. Et puis Malefoy commence à chanter « Il est notre sauveur » à mi-voix. Quand il a fini le dernier, abominable couplet, il reprend simplement du début. 

Harry remarque – ce serait dur de faire autrement, franchement – que cet enfoiré la connaît par cœur.


	7. Imperial Leather : 1 - Drago Malefoy : 0

**Imperial Leather : 1 - Drago Malefoy : 0**  
  
Le temps que Mme Pince arrête de jouer les cerbères de la Réserve, la rumeur s’est répandue que le célèbre Harry Potter se trouve à la bibliothèque. Malefoy regarde les groupes d’élèves qui traînent entre les étagères et qui sont assis oh-si-naturellement aux bureaux, et ses lèvres se retroussent.  
  
— On dirait un parcours d’obstacles hormonal, marmonne-t-il.  
  
Il jette un coup d’œil à Harry.  
  
— Eh bien, je te laisse à tes fans, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il, comme le branleur qu’il est.  
  
Et avant que Harry puisse protester, il tire un grand coup sur la cape. Le tissu glisse sur le crâne de Harry et Malefoy disparaît à la vue.  
  
Harry se précipite derrière une étagère et espère que personne ne l’a repéré ; il n’a pas envie de se retrouver avec la réputation de se cacher dans les bibliothèques. Les gens risqueraient de commencer à lui acheter des livres pour son anniversaire. Qu’est-ce qu’il est censé faire, maintenant ? Il pourrait retourner dans la Réserve, suppose-t-il. Lui et Malefoy se sont mis d’accord pour faire davantage de recherches, et puisqu’il est  _là_  et qu’il va devoir payer de sa personne pour sortir, autant ne pas avoir l’impression d’être venu pour rien.  
  
Dès qu’il laisse tomber sa pile de livres sur le bureau de Mme Pince, il comprend qu’il vient de commettre une gigantesque erreur. Il est trop tard pour reculer, alors il rêvasse, brièvement, à se procurer un retourneur de temps. Bien sûr, le Ministère les a tous faits détruire, mais peut-être que l’un d’eux a disparu…  
  
Mme Pince regarde les livres et un sourire sinistre se dessine sur son visage. Harry repère une petite tache d’humidité au coin du volume en haut de la pile et essaie de prendre une mine innocente. Innocente et… sèche. Il n’y a rien qui puisse le lier au crime, n’est-ce pas ? La source – ha ! – des dégâts, Malefoy l’Orageux, est sorti de la bibliothèque, Merlin merci.  
  
Mme Pince hume l’air et étrécit les yeux.  
  
— Si je découvre que vous avez vandalisé  _mes livres_ , Potter…  
  
Les points de suspension sont bien plus menaçants qu’une phrase complète.  
  
— Eh bien, qu’avons-nous là ?  
  
Sa voix se fait moqueuse et pleine de jugement.  
  
— Une grosse pile issue de la Réserve, je vois. Je suis au courant qu’en votre qualité d’élève plus âgé, de retour pour une année supplémentaire, la Directrice vous a accordé l’autorisation d’emprunter ce que vous désirez dans cette section.  
  
Sa voix laisse entendre que c’est la pire décision jamais prise dans une bibliothèque du monde sorcier.  
  
Harry aimerait qu’elle se dépêche. La bibliothèque n’est pas  _complètement_  pleine – mais pas loin. Les dons d’acteurs des élèves qui font mine de travailler vont de passables à pitoyables. Harry pense avec mauvaise humeur que Mme Pince devrait les foutre à la porte, mais il ne pense pas que le dire à voix haute lui ferait franchement du bien. Pince est déjà bien assez soupçonneuse en l’état actuel des choses.  
  
Elle fronce toujours les sourcils en examinant les livres. Et puis son visage s’éclaire, et elle compte à voix haute avec satisfaction.  
  
— …sept, huit,  _neuf_ … Ça fait  _neuf_  livres, jeune homme. Les élèves sont autorisés à emprunter huit livres maximum à la fois. Voyons… lequel voulez-vous laisser pour la prochaine fois ?  
  
Elle prend les livres, un par un, et plisse les yeux pour lire les titres.  
  
—  _Magie érotique et amoureuse_ , lit-elle.  
  
À voix bien haute. Il est sûr que la désapprobation dans sa voix doit s’entendre jusqu’en France.  
  
—  _Liés pour toujours ? Conquérir et contrôler ? 100 trucs pour…_  
  
Ils ont l’air encore pire prononcés à voix haute qu’écrits sur les couvertures – à la foix cuculs et flippants.  
  
— N’importe lequel ! Je m’en fiche ! l’interrompt Harry, avant qu’elle fasse ça pour toute la pile.  
  
Il aurait dû être plus sélectif quand il choisissait quels livres emprunter – mais la section sur les sortilèges amoureux était une déception en termes de taille quand il a regardé, alors il a juste pris tout ce qui lui semblait vaguement pertinent.  
  
C’est presque, pense Harry sombrement, comme si c’était une bibliothèque scolaire et non pas un antre de débauche.  
  
Mme Pince pince ses lèvres et tire un livre couleur framboise vers elle et le place avec soin dans le panier à côté de son bureau, prêt à être remis en rayon. Le livre délicat s’écarte d’un énorme volume noir qui grogne et agite ses pages d’un air menaçant et ne se calme que quand la bibliothécaire lui adresse un regard sévère. Sa plume s’élève toute seule et note les références des huit titres de Harry dans un grand livre de comptes avant de retomber en place. Mme Pince fait glisser les livres vers Harry avec une extrême réticence.  
  
— Bonne lecture, dit-elle en reniflant.  
  
Harry ramasse la pile – qui lui arrive au menton – se tourne… et se rend compte que quatre-vingt-quinze pourcents de l’école est désormais entassé dans la bibliothèque, en train de le fixer. Et ce n’est pas juste  _lui_  qu’ils fixent. Ils se rincent bien l’œil des titres dans ses bras – les tranches sont bien placées, pile face à son public, si bien qu’il est évident pour tout le monde que le Survivant/Soupirant était en train de transporter toute une bibliothèque de sortilèges amoureux.  
  
Si ça ne fait pas les grands titres, il veut bien manger son chapeau. Et il ne possède même pas de chapeau. Il l’a sûrement déjà mangé dans un univers alternatif, pense-t-il, morose. Mais comme il n’y a rien qu’il puisse y faire, il décide de continuer quand même. La seule chose qui pourrait rendre cela pire, c’est s’il avait l’air gêné, s’il avait l’air de quelqu'un qui  _compte_  utiliser les sorts en question. Sur Blaise Zabini, complète son cerveau, toujours serviable quand il s’agit de trouver un niveau en plus dans le « pire » et d’y plonger. Alors il fait de son mieux pour prendre la mine d’un type studieux qui se livre à d’importantes recherches académiques et se concentre sur la porte de la bibliothèque. Il peut le faire, bien sûr, il peut le faire. Un pas à la fois, et ça sera bientôt fini.  
  
Harry marche un peu trop vite et à son propre étonnement il se retrouve à la porte – qui est, tout aussi miraculeusement grande ouverte et non pas barrée par des élèves qui traînent là « nonchalamment ». Il fonce et découvre – qu’hélas – les cinq pourcents restants de la population de Poudlard semble s’être donné rendez-vous derrière la porte. Son moral s’effondre, au niveau de ses chaussettes. Mais il ne peut pas franchement retourner dans la bibliothèque, n’est-ce pas. Alors il lève le menton dans un geste de défi et file à travers la foule le plus vite possible. Il n’y a pas  _tant_  de distance à parcourir entre le premier étage et les cachots. Peut-être que s’il file comme l’éclair, personne n’aura le temps de lire les titres.  
  
Avec le recul, Harry se dit qu’il ne recommande à personne de lever le menton dans un geste de défi, alors que ledit menton était utilisé pour maintenir l’équilibre d’une grosse pile de livres.  
  
— Merde ! s’écrie-t-il alors que la tour de livres chancelle et tombe.  
  
Il essaie de les rattraper en même temps qu’il essaie de sortir sa baguette – il est un sorcier ou bien ? – et ne réussit aucune des deux actions. Les livres s’écrasent au sol et Harry enfonce sa baguette dans le ventre de la personne la plus proche alors qu’il gesticule inefficacement.  
  
— Pfouf, dit Slughorn. On ne court pas dans les couloirs, Harry, même si vous avez effectivement sauvé le monde, hein.  
  
Ses yeux pétillent et un mouvement rapide de sa baguette voit les livres gênants de Harry se reformer en pile dans ses bras.  
  
— Je ne retirerai pas de points cette fois-ci.  
  
— Non, monsieur, désolé, dit Harry, le visage en feu, alors qu’il s’apprête à battre le record du monde de vitesse de carapatage.  
  
— Vous retournez à la salle commune avec ces livres ? demande Slughorn, jovial. Je marchais vers les cachots moi aussi. Allons-y ensemble.  
  
Le record de vitesse sera pour un autre jour, apparemment, aujourd'hui, c’est plutôt le record du monde du visage le plus rouge, pense Harry en agitant avec malaise les livres dans ses bras.  
  
— Des lectures intéressantes, déclare Slughorn d’une voix légère tandis qu’ils marchent. J’espère que ce n’est que de la recherche théorique, mon garçon ? Non pas que Mr Zabini ne soit un jeune homme charmant, mais…  
  
Il s’interrompt et se racle délicatement la gorge.  
  
— C’est assurément théorique, monsieur ! s’écrie Harry, en train de mourir intérieurement. Cent pourcents théorique.  
  
Et il ajoute à voix bien haute, pour faire bonne mesure :  
  
— Sur les  _antidotes_  aux philtres d’amour, monsieur. Pas du tout sur les philtres en eux-mêmes.  
  
— J’ai toujours considéré que les philtres d’amour étaient un peu indignes de gens de notre classe, Potter, dit Slughorn, tout aussi légèrement, comme si Harry n’avait rien dit. J’espère que vous savez, mon garçon, que si vous avez besoin d’être présenté à qui que ce soit, je serais plus que ravi de vous apporter mon aide ? Eh bien, je dois connaître des douzaines de jeunes célibataires ! Collectionner les jeunes gens intéressants, c’est ma passion, vous le saviez, Potter ? Ça me donne la sensation de rester jeune, m’entourer ainsi de gens intelligents et ambitieux, qui vont vraiment  _réussir_. Vous n’avez qu’à dire un mot !  
  
— C’est très gentil, mais je ne cherche pas vraiment, parvient à articuler Harry.  
  
C’est difficile de parler quand vous êtes en train de mourir intérieurement, et encore plus quand la population mondiale se retourne sur votre passage pour lire les titres des livres que vous portez, coincés sous votre menton.  
  
— Bien sûr, bien sûr, dit Slughorn en lui faisant un sourire radieux tandis qu’ils descendent l’escalier à la vitesse d’escargots arthritiques.  
  
Il semble complètement oublieux du fait que tous les troisième années qu’il vient de conduire à la bibliothèque les suivent de près en pouffant de rire.  
  
— Je ne veux juste pas que vous perdiez votre temps avec des sortilèges amoureux, alors qu’un petit mot glissé à l’oreille de la bonne personne de ma part ferait tout aussi bien le travail.  
  
Sa voix change et prend une nuance d’avertissement.  
  
— Les sortilèges d’amour peuvent ruiner beaucoup de chose – des espoirs et des rêves. Non que j’ai besoin de dire cela à un jeune homme intelligent comme vous, n’est-ce pas, Potter ?  
  
Il a un rire chaleureux. Harry se joint à ce rire car il n’y a pas grand-chose d’autre qu’il puisse faire. Se taper la tête contre le mur en hurlant à la mort ne ferait que lui attirer davantage d’attention non sollicitée, après tout.  
  


***

  
  
Après dîner ce soir-là, Harry comptait aller droit au dortoir pour une séance de lecture intense. Alors comment se fait-il qu’il se retrouve assis dans la vaste salle commune de Serpentard, à partager un canapé Chesterfield en cuir vert avec Malefoy, il ne sait pas trop. Il n’y a qu’une seule chose dont il soit certain : c’est la faute de Zabini. Ce type est une malédiction sous forme humaine.  
  
Nott lui passe un gobelet en métal sombre où sont gravés – surprise, surprise – des crânes, et Harry se demande ce qui est le plus dangereux : le boire ou ne  _pas_  le boire. Mais les autres le regardent bizarrement, alors il prend une gorgée, minuscule et probablement imprudente.  
  
C’est de l’eau – glacée et pure, et étonnamment délicieuse après une telle journée.  
  
Greg Goyle lui fait un sourire déplaisant et lève son propre verre dans sa direction pour porter un toast moqueur.  
  
— Tu t’attendais à du poison.  
  
Harry essaie de ne pas s’agiter sur son siège.  
  
— Peut-être.  
  
— Et tu l’as bu quand même ! s’écrie Zabini avec jubilation. Moi, j’admire quelqu'un qui voit un piège et saute dedans quand même. C’est tellement stupide que c’en est presque beau. Comment tu fais pour être encore en vie, Potter, ça, c’est une énigme.  
  
— Je ne pensais pas que ce serait un poison  _mortel_ , proteste Harry avant de se rendre compte qu’il doit avoir l’air encore plus idiot.  
  
— Ah. Juste atrocement douloureux ? demande Malefoy en tournant la tête pour que Harry puisse faire l’expérience totale de sa mine « Potter est un idiot » et puis il appuie, comme pour coller une fleur séchée dans l’herbier de sa mémoire. J’essaierai de m’en souvenir pour la prochaine fois : « juste atrocement douloureux », c’est nickel pour Potter l’Abruti.  
  
Harry décide de ne pas lui faire l’honneur d’une réponse. Il est trop occupé à essayer de se rappeler comment s’asseoir d’un air décontracté, sans avoir l’air d’un gland. Malefoy est étalé sur le canapé pourtant grand, et doit prendre les trois quarts de la place. Il ne touche pas vraiment Harry, mais il n’y a pas franchement d’espace entre eux non plus. Harry a une furieuse envie de se décaler et de coller sa jambe contre la sienne, juste pour voir sa réaction. Mais il ne le fait pas ; il est trop occupé à être assis droit comme un i, une main pliée sur ses genoux, l’autre qui broie la timbale, et à essayer de ne pas frémir.  
  
Harry – dont le dos commence déjà à lui faire mal à cause de cette position peu naturelle – a un peu l’impression de passer un examen ; il ne sait pas ce qu’on teste, mais il est sûr d’échouer. Malefoy – qui doit faire ça exprès – se laisse aller encore un peu plus dans le canapé, et écarte encore davantage ses jambes. Harry essaie de se reculer sans attirer l’attention, et il se retrouve à se renverser de l’eau sur les genoux. Il pense pouvoir s’en tirer sans que personne remarque, jusqu’à ce que Millicent Bulstrode et Pansy Parkinson se pointent, suivies de près par l’énorme chat malfaisant de Millicent, et Zabini dit, sans gentillesse :  
  
— Vous allez devoir aller chercher des chaises, mes chéries – j’aurais bien suggéré à une de vous de s’asseoir sur les genoux de Potter, mais je crois qu’il s’est fait dessus alors il ne vaut sans doute mieux pas.  
  
Pansy fronce le nez, mais Millicent – qui semble être faite d’une autre trempe – lève les yeux au ciel et  _semble prendre cette suggestion sérieusement_. Elle marche jusqu’à Harry avant de pousser Malefoy sans douceur. Il retire ses jambes avec mauvaise grâce et Millicent s’assied entre eux. Le chat tourne en rond devant eux, les juge et ne trouve aucun d’eux à la hauteur, Harry en est certain – avant de finir par sauter dédaigneusement sur les genoux de Malefoy. Bizarrement le canapé semble plus spacieux à trois – quatre ; Harry suppose que c’est parce que Millicent et son chat font écran entre lui et l’énorme ego de Malefoy.  
  
Harry n’arrive toujours pas à s’habituer à voir Pansy et Millicent en uniforme de Gryffondor. Même le chat porte les couleurs de Gryffondor – son collier est rouge, et quelqu'un a teint plusieurs mèches de son pelage blanchâtre en rouge aussi. Millicent s’aperçoit de ce qu’il regarde.  
  
— J’ai teint la fourrure de Lady V, dit-elle.  
  
Elle marque une pause triomphante avant d’ajouter :  
  
— Avec de la  _teinture moldue_.  
  
Personne n’a l’air impressionné.  
  
— Tu étais censée  _acheter_  la teinture, pas l’utiliser sur ton chat, dit Pansy qui se laisse tomber sur les genoux de Zabini. Qui sait ce que cette saloperie moldue risque de lui faire ?  
  
Harry a l’impression qu’une part importante de la conversation lui a échappé. C’est peut-être le fait d’être assis sur le même canapé que Malefoy, et de ne pas parler de la marque sœur de Malefoy, ou de ne pas regarder le cou de Malefoy, qui a transformé son cerveau en gelée.  
  
— Heu, quoi ? dit-il.  
  
Il prend une autre gorgée d’eau et parvint, avec énormément de panache et de style, à ne pas la laisser dégouliner sur son menton.  
  
— Nos devoirs d’Étude des moldus, dit Zabini, ce qui constitue une sorte d’explication, mais il manque toujours des détails.  
  
Harry est à peu près sûr que « teindre le chat de Millicent en rouge », ne fait pas partie du cursus.  
  
S’ensuit une dispute sur le fait de savoir si c’est sans danger d’utiliser des produits moldus, parce que qui sait comment ils sont produits et ce qu’il y a dedans ? Ça pourrait être  _n’importe quoi_ , dit Pansy en fronçant le nez.  
  
— Mais pourquoi vous teignez des chats ? interrompt Harry.  
  
Millicent y réfléchit.  
  
— Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle. Ça fait passer le temps.  
  
— Nous les Serpentard on est obligé de se faire chier à suivre des cours d’Étude des Moldus, explique Greg d’une voix morose. On a dû accepter de le faire pour qu’ils nous laissent revenir à l’école. On doit prouver qu’on ne va pas manger de Moldus au petit déjeuner, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
  
— J’ai drastiquement changé, affirme Zabini dans le silence gêné qui s’ensuit. Je mange seulement un Moldu au petit déjeuner maintenant.  
  
— Un entier ? Quel goinfre, murmure Malefoy. Ça ne m’étonne pas que tu aies pris du poids.  
  
Zabini – qui est, selon Harry, surtout composé de muscles et d’ego – essaie de faire léviter le gobelet d’eau de Harry pour le renverser sur la tête de Malefoy, mais Malefoy bloque le sort.  
  
L’eau glaciale était rafraîchissante à boire, mais Harry ne peut s’empêcher de souhaiter, alors qu’elle coule sur sa tête et dégouline dans son cou, qu’elle ait été un peu plus tiède.  
  
— Bande d’enfoirés ! constate avec humeur Millicent – qui est aussi un peu humide aux entournures.  
  
Elle jette un Charme Sèche-Cheveux sur elle et Harry. Alors que l’air chaud commence à les sécher, elle dit :  
  
— La première leçon était drôlement intéressante, Potter. On a un vrai Moldu comme prof, tu le savais ? Ça serait trop compliqué pour lui de venir à Poudlard chaque semaine, alors on l’a retrouvé dans un petit café à Édimbourg pour prendre le thé, à la Moldue. C’était si exotique !  
  
— C’est un peu comme aller au zoo, intervint Nott, pince-sans-rire. On admire les Moldus dans leur environnement naturel.  
  
Malefoy renifle.  
  
— Allons, allons, tu vas offenser Potter à parler comme ça.  
  
Harry est  _déjà_  offensé, mais il doit admettre que le fait que le groupe de branleur avec qui il est assis en ce moment ait pu se risquer en territoire moldu et en revenir sans incident est un premier pas sur le chemin pour qu’ils deviennent de vrais êtres humains.  
  
— Est-ce que tu as fait  _tes_  devoirs, Drago ? demande Millicent comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
  
— Non ! répond Malefoy, boudeur. J’ai été un peu  _occupé_  dernièrement, au cas où tu n’aies pas remarqué.  
  
— Oui, à sécher les cours pour aller bouder dans ton coin, répond Millicent d’un air sévère.  
  
— Je n’ai pas été bouder dans mon coin !  
  
Malefoy croise les bras et la fusille du regard.  
  
— Pardon, renifle Millicent. Comme si l’héritier de la Maison Malefoy pouvait bouder dans son coin ! Non ! Il bouderait au grand jour, pour que tout le monde puisse voir qu’il boude et que tout le monde en soit contrit comme il est de mise.  
  
— Ou bien il bouderait dans les toilettes, ajoute Greg dans sa barbe – mais il n’a pas assez de barbe pour ne pas être entendu.  
  
— Vous êtes tous des gros branleurs ! s’écrie Malefoy en se dressant sur ses pieds comme s’il allait sortir de la pièce en furie.  
  
Le chat qu’il a délogé regarde alentours d’un air mauvais, à la recherche de sa prochaine victime. C’est vraiment l’animal le plus moche que Harry ait jamais vu, avec son museau écrasé et méchant. La créature décide que c’est lui qui a l’air le plus confortable. Il s’installe et commence à pétrir ses cuisses ; ses griffes sont plus aiguisées qu’un katana. Harry essaie de ne pas glapir.  
  
Malefoy n’a pas encore réussi à partir furieusement quand Harry relève la tête, des larmes de douleur dans les yeux. Millicent tient le coin de sa robe dans sa main, et Malefoy qui sent une catastrophe imminente, se rassoit lourdement.  
  
—  _De toute façon_ , Potter va faire mes devoirs pour moi, dit-il.  
  
En boudant.  
  
— Et tu ne fais pas les nôtres, Potter ? dit Zabini du ton le plus déçu du monde.  
  
Mais il reprend du poil de la bête.  
  
— Pour ta défense, on ne te l’a pas demandé. Mais tu peux faire ceux de la semaine prochaine ! Si je n’ai jamais à remettre les pieds dans un supermarché moldu, ça sera déjà de trop.  
  
Il frissonne délicatement.  
  
— Je ne fais pas vos devoirs, dit Harry d’une voix forte alors que Malefoy dit, tout aussi fortement :  
  
—  _Non_ , Blaise. Harry est  _mon_  couillon – va te trouver le tien. Pourquoi pas Granger ?  
  
— Couillon ? répète Harry en essayant de lancer un regard noir à travers la tête – très solide de Millicent.  
  
— On lui a déjà demandé, dit Pansy, dégoûtée. Elle a dit qu’elle n’aidait pas les gens à faire leurs devoirs par principe, et ensuite elle s’est lancée dans une diatribe sur le fait que c’était complètement injuste qu’on ne lui ait pas proposé à elle aussi des cours d’Études des Moldus.  
  
— Mais les parents de Granger sont moldus, non ? dit Nott avec une répugnance à peine dissimulée.  
  
— Oui, en effet, dit Harry fermement.  
  
— Ça va, ne te mets pas dans tous tes états. Ce n’est pas  _eux_  qu’on mangera au petit déjeuner. À moins qu’on ait vraiment très faim, ajoute-t-il en ricanant.  
  
— Je suppose qu’il vaut mieux être un Moldu qu’un Cracmol, dit Pansy d’une voix hésitante. Au moins, comme ça, tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques.  
  
— Sauf pour les parents de Granger, murmure Nott.  
  
Harry ne sait pas ce qu’il vaut mieux pour être franc – savoir que la magie existe ou l’ignorer. Est-ce que connaître l’existence de la magie aurait rendu son enfance plus heureuse ? Il suppose qu’il aurait pu utiliser cette menace pour forcer les Dursley à le traiter mieux ; mais il n’aurait pas pu les forcer à l’aimer. Pas à l’aimer  _vraiment_  en tout cas.  
  
Harry se force à écarter ces pensées ; elles ne font de bien à personne.  
  
— Je pense qu’on ferait mieux de faire ça demain après-midi, alors, est en train de dire Malefoy d’une voix désagréable. D’accord, Potter ?  
  
— Faire quoi ? demande Harry, ce qui provoque l’hilarité générale.  
  
Même les crânes parsemés dans la salle semblent se moquer de lui, ce qu’il trouve assez injuste, étant donné que personne ne lui a  _expliqué_ en quoi consistait les devoirs d’Études des Moldus, en dehors du fait que ça impliquait de teindre le malheureux chat de Millicent en rouge, et autant qu’il puisse en juger, cette mission a été menée à bien.  
  
Malefoy lui explique, comme s’il parlait à un enfant de cinq ans, que la première leçon d’Études des Moldus portait sur l’argent et les courses. Chaque élève a reçu une liste d’objets à acheter, et lors de la prochaine leçon, ils doivent partager leurs expériences de s’être mêlés à des Moldus dans un environnement commercial.  
  
Harry se rappelle que Malefoy a décrit ses travaux d’Études des Moldus comme « du gâteau » qui irait vite à faire. Malefoy, pense Harry, devrait être poursuivi pour publicité mensongère. On dirait bien que ça va prendre un après-midi complet hors de Poudlard. Avec  _Malefoy_.  
  
Pour se  _mêler à des Moldus_.  
  
Harry ferme les yeux et compte à rebours depuis dix. Malefoy l’interrompt alors qu’il est seulement arrivé à sept.  
  
— Aloooooors ? dit-il.  
  
— Oui, oui,  _d’accord_ , répond sèchement Harry en rouvrant les yeux. Mais peut-être que si on doit y passer tout l’après-midi demain, je devrais aller faire un peu de lecture maintenant ? Tu sais – pour ce truc dont on a discuté ?  
  
Malefoy tord le cou pour le regarder malgré la présence solide de Millicent.  
  
— Excellente idée, Potter, dit-il avec un rictus supérieur. File – ne nous laisse pas te priver de tes lectures sur… que disait la rumeur, déjà, quant aux titres que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque pour tes lectures personnelles ?  
  
—  _Magie érotique et amoureuse_ , intervint Pansy avec obligeance.  
  
— Amuse-toi bien, ajoute Zabini.  
  
S’il y avait une justice en ce monde, se dit Harry, Pansy, Zabini et Malefoy se retrouveraient soudain couvert de… de… de furoncles. Et puis il se rappelle qu’il est un sorcier.  
  
Il file de la salle commune plus vite qu’il a jamais filé de sa vie, avant que ces trois monstruosités puissent exercer leur vengeance. Mais il ne peut résister à un dernier regard en arrière en passant le seuil, pour voir la mine horrifiée de Zabini alors qu’une douzaine d’énormes pustules violacées bourgeonnent sur son visage. Il entend encore le cri vengeur de Pansy alors qu’il se précipite du couloir à leur dortoir.  
  
Il a un grand sourire en retirant ses chaussures et en plongeant dans son lit. Il attrape un des livres – disposés n’importe comment sur sa table de nuit – et commence à lire. Normalement, il fermerait les rideaux, mais il soupçonne que ses camarades de chambrée vont bientôt arriver pour lui imposer leur terrible vengeance, et il préfère voir la mort dans les yeux plutôt que lui tourner le dos.  
  


***

  
  
— Tu es  _sûr_  que c’est du savon ? demande Malefoy avec défiance. Il n’y a pas écrit « savon » dessus.  
  
Il commence à s’échauffer.  
  
— Est-ce que les Moldus se lavent avec du  _cuir_ , Potter ? « Leather », ça veut dire cuir, et laisse-moi te rappeler que le cuir, c’est de la peau de bœuf séché. Je ne trouve pas ça très hygiénique.  
  
— « Imperial Leather » c’est juste le nom de la marque, proteste Harry en prenant de grandes inspirations régulières.  
  
Tout va bien, se dit-il. Il va y arriver. Tout ce qu’il a à faire, c’est finir cet après-midi sans tuer Malefoy, et ensuite ils pourront enfin – ENFIN ! – établir leur plan d’action et ce cauchemar sera fini. Bientôt. Probablement.  
  
Peut-être.  
  
— Eh bien c’est très bête, dit Malefoy, comme si Harry était personnellement responsable de tout ce qui va mal dans ce monde.  
  
Harry puise dans la source de la patience infinie et s’aperçoit qu’elle est presque à sec.  
  
— Ce n’est pas  _moi_ qui l’ai choisi !  
  
Mais Malefoy ne semble pas l’écouter.  
  
— Une livre et soixante-dix-neuf pence, dit-il.  
  
Il fait une tête qui suggère « Calculs Intenses – Ne Pas Déranger ».  
  
— Ça fait… six mornilles et trois noises. C’est du vol, accuse-t-il. Même le Savon Deluxe de chez Plongeur ne fait que quatre mornilles, et il lave ton corps  _pour toi_.  
  
Harry n’est jamais tombé sur du savon qui te lave tout seul. Une petite part de lui rougit, intriguée, et note cette information pour y revenir plus tard. La plus grande part de lui est trop agacée par Malefoy pour rougir.  
  
— Choisis un autre savon, alors ! La liste dit juste « savon ».  
  
— C’est toi, l’expert, Potter, dit Malefoy, l’ingrat. Je suis sûr que ça ira très bien. Même si c’est aux couleurs de Gryffondor.  
  
Il dépose en fronçant le nez le paquet rouge et or dans le panier métallique.  
  
— Ensuite ?  
  
Harry prend un moment pour admirer la scène - même s’il est au courant que « admirer » n’est probablement pas le bon mot pour ça. « Fixer avec des yeux exorbités » serait sans doute plus juste. Il ne s’était certainement pas attendu à ce que la vie lui fasse le don d’une vision de Drago Malefoy, tout en robe de sorcier et bottes en cuir de dragon, en train de parcourir les rayons de Tesco, un panier à provisions sous le bras, et une mine tout à la fois dégoûtée et… nerveuse. À voir la mine des passants autour, eux non plus ne s’attendaient pas à ce que la vie leur fasse ce don.  
  
— Les gens me fixent, siffle Malefoy.  
  
— C’est parce que tu es tellement canon, dit Harry.  
  
Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Et puis, pour tout dire… Non. Pour ne rien dire du tout. Même pas un peu.  
  
Malefoy prend une couleur betterave.  
  
— C’est parce que tu portes une robe ! se hâte d’expliquer Harry. Je t’ai dit qu’on te remarquerait. Est-ce que les gens ne vous ont pas regardé bizarre, la dernière fois, quand vous vous êtes tous pointés en robes ?  
  
Malefoy hausse les épaules.  
  
— Je suppose. Quelqu'un nous a crié que…  
  
Il fronce les sourcils en essayant de se rappeler.  
  
— Que le festival était fini ? Quelque chose comme ça ? De toute façon, tu portes une robe  _aussi_.  
  
Harry porte, en effet, une robe, et se dit qu’il est le plus grand crétin du monde.  
  
— J’en porte une  _pour toi_ , siffle-t-il.  
  
Malefoy écarquille les yeux.  
  
— Je te demande pardon ?  
  
Harry avait tort : il avait peut-être  _l’impression_  d’être le plus grand crétin du monde une minute auparavant, mais c’est seulement  _maintenant_  qu’il mérite réellement ce titre. Il a atteint le Summum de la Crétinerie.  
  
— Je pensais que ça t’aiderait à te sentir moins bête, dit-il.  
  
Malefoy le regarde dans un silence glacial pendant un moment.  
  
— Je ne me sens jamais bête d’être habillé correctement, dit-il.  
  
Et puis, à l’incrédulité totale de Harry, il ajoute, en retournant son attention vers la liste dans ses mains.  
  
— Mais merci, je suppose. Cet après-midi n’est pas franchement une partie de plaisir pour moi.  
  
Harry essaie de ne pas s’indigner immédiatement et se demande ce que Malefoy veut dire. Depuis qu’ils sont arrivés à Édimbourg, Malefoy est tendu et irascible. Harry suppose que le fait d’être dehors avec une interdiction d’employer sa magie doit suffire à rendre n’importe qui irascible, mais après tout, ils ont passé presque toute leur vie en étant soumis au Décret sur la Restriction de la Magie pour les Sorciers Mineurs, non ? Et même si Harry pense que Malefoy doit trouver dur de se détendre quand il est en tête à tête avec lui – ce n’est pas non plus franchement facile pour Harry – il a toujours l’impression qu’il y a autre chose.  
  
— Tu ne vas jamais faire de courses par toi-même ? demande Harry.  
  
Malefoy lève le nez de la liste, l’air circonspect.  
  
— Bien sûr que je fais des courses, dit-il. Je ne suis pas  _pauvre_  
  
Harry essaie de ne pas rétorquer avec humeur ; Malefoy semble réglé pour prendre tout ce qu’il peut dire comme une insulte. Il est comme… un animal pris au piège. Il mord, de peur que quelque chose de plus gros que lui le morde en premier.  
  
— Je voulais dire, des courses de tous les jours, réessaie Harry. De la nourriture. Des produits ménagers.  
  
Malefoy fronce les sourcils.  
  
— Du papier toilette ? tente Harry. De la javel ? Du produit vaisselle ?  
  
Le froncement de sourcils s’accentue.  
  
— Je pense que tout ça c’est surtout des trucs moldus, Potter. J’achète quelques produits de toilette de temps en temps, mais pour la plupart des tâches ménagères, à ma connaissance, il y a la magie. S’il y a besoin de potions, je suppose que Mère donne des instructions aux elfes sur ce qu’il faut acheter.  
  
Il hausse les épaules.  
  
— Je n’y connais pas grand-chose. Avant je pensais…  
  
Il s’interrompt, soudain mal à l’aise.  
  
— Quoi ?  
  
— Que ma femme s’occuperait de ce genre de choses, marmonne Malefoy, et il a la bonne grâce d’avoir l’air penaud. Je suppose que tu penses que c’est pathétique, ajoute-t-il en relevant le menton.  
  
Harry trouve ça un peu pathétique, en effet.  
  
— Ce n’est pas ta faute si on t’a appris à être un bon à rien, dit-il avec jovialité. Alors, qu’est-ce qu’il y a d’autre sur la liste ? demande-t-il tandis que Malefoy s’étrangle d’indignation.  
  
Le produit suivant est du gel pour cheveux, et Harry se précipite vers le rayon en question avant que Malefoy puisse lui jeter un truc dans le dos.  
  


***

  
  
Ils atterrissent dans le café où Malefoy et les autres ont eu leur premier cours d’Études des Moldus. Ça s’appelle l’Éléphantine, et le propriétaire semble avoir le même type d’affinités avec les éléphants que les Serpentard avec les crânes – il y en a des centaines, dispersés un peu partout. C’est excentrique et charmant, et quand le serveur les conduit dans une pièce tranquille au fond et les assied à côté d’une grand fenêtre – derrière eux, le château s’élève sur son rocher – Harry se sent bizarrement heureux pendant un bref instant, submergé par un sentiment de déjà-vu. Il est déjà venu ici, lui souffle son esprit, même s’il sait que ce n’est pas le cas ; il y est  _à sa place_. Et puis tout le « condamné à être éternellement seul » lui revient quand Malefoy s’assied dans un tourbillon de robes, en fronçant le nez à la vue des chaises et des tables rustiques, et ça gâche un peu sa bonne humeur.  
  
Malefoy sort de sa poche une montre gousset en or aux gravures délicates et la regarde avant de la remettre dans sa poche.  
  
— Tu as rendez-vous ailleurs ? demande Harry avec sarcasme.  
  
Il regarde le menu plutôt que de regarder Malefoy. Il a un peu trop regardé Malefoy aujourd'hui. Il a un peu trop regardé Malefoy pour  _le reste de sa vie_.  
  
Il lève la tête pour… regarder Malefoy. Celui-ci a le culot de sourire ironiquement, l’abominable crétin.  
  
— Mais où pourrais-je souhaiter être, sinon avec celui que mon cœur désire ? demande Malefoy de manière appuyée. Lumière de ma vie, feu de mes reins, centre de m…  
  
— Heu, tu veux quoi ? l’interrompt Harry.  
  
 _Feu de mes reins_  ? Il suppose qu’il devrait être content que Malefoy soit capable de prendre la situation avec humour – sauf que, il n’y a rien de  _drôle_  dans la situation, si ? Il se sent aussitôt soupçonneux.  
  
Malefoy aussi est soupçonneux, mais en ce qui concerne le menu.  
  
— Je vais prendre la tarte aux pommes avec de la glace, annonce-t-il. Et un chocolat chaud à la menthe. Ça a l’air plutôt normal.  
  
Quand le serveur revient, Harry lui transmet cette commande et ajoute :  
  
— Juste un thé pour moi, s'il vous plaît. English breakfast.  
  
—  _Scottish_ breakfast, rectifie le serveur, avec un sourire pour adoucir cette correction.  
  
— Alors, on en parle ? demande Harry quand Malefoy a passé trop de temps à regarder par la fenêtre pour que ça ne devienne pas gênant.  
  
— De quoi ? demande Malefoy.  
  
Il se tourne vers lui mais sa gestuelle indique qu’il meurt d’envie de sauter par la fenêtre.  
  
— Les… les  _marques sœurs_ , siffle Harry.  
  
Le café n’est pas du tout vide ; d’autres clients sont assis ci et là, certains gribouillent dans des carnets, et d’autres – des étudiants, visiblement – bavardent tranquillement en petits groupes.  
  
Malefoy se détend aussitôt. Ce qui est aussi suspect, trouve Harry, qui se demande ce qu’il est en train de louper.  
  
— Oh, ça, dit Malefoy, et Harry a l’étrange prémonition qu’il est sur le point de dire « c’est réglé », mais il ne le fait pas. Vas-y Potter, poursuit Malefoy en se renfonçant dans sa chaise.  
  
Harry se dit qu’il pourrait donner l’impression qu’être assis sur un rocher pointu est confortable s’il le voulait.  
  
— Épate-moi avec tes recherches. Je suis sûr que tu as déjà tout arrangé. Ce livre que tu as emprunté à la bibliothèque – qu’est-ce que c’était, déjà ? Ah, oui.  
  
Ses yeux pétillent malicieusement.  
  
 _Magie érotique et amoureuse_. Je suis certain que tu as dû y trouver les réponses à notre petit dilemme.  
  
— C’est pas la peine de te foutre de moi, dit Harry avec raideur.  
  
— Cela dit, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t’embêtes à faire des recherches, Potter. Il te suffirait de rouler de nouveau une pelle à Blaise, je pense, et être témoin d’une telle abomination ferait disparaître le tatouage de ma peau, à coup sûr, poursuit Malefoy comme si Harry n’avait pas parlé.  
  
Ses yeux brillent soudain d’une fureur incompréhensible.  
  
— Ce n’était pas ma faute ! explose Harry, déterminé à ne pas être accusé du fait que ce satané Blaise Zabini soit ce satané Blaise Zabini.  
  
Et puis qu’est-ce que ça peut foutre à Malefoy ? Ce n’était pas comme si c’était lui qui avait dû supporter ça – que ce soit l’abominable, mais heureusement bref, baiser, ou la tempête médiatique qui s’en était suivie.  
  
L’expression de Malefoy est horriblement amère mais heureusement, ce qu’il avait prévu de répondre est perdu à jamais : le serveur trotte jusqu’à eux avec un plateau, et place leurs boissons ainsi qu’une énorme part de tarte à la pomme devant eux. Il y a, remarque Harry, deux cuillères.  
  
Malefoy regarde les cuillères d’un sale œil et en fait glisser une vers Harry.  
  
— Je n’aime pas partager, dit-il, mais tu as l’air d’être aux portes de la mort, Potter. Est-ce que tu fais la grève de la faim ? Est-ce que c’est ton complexe du martyr qui ressurgit ?  
  
Harry ne veut pas de tarte à la pomme – son appétit n’a pas fait signe de revenir et il se demande parfois si Ron ne le lui aurait pas volé quand il avait le dos tourné – mais quand il met dans la balance « ne pas vouloir de tarte » et « Malefoy ne veut pas partager sa tarte », c’est clairement embêter Malefoy qui gagne. Il a englouti la moitié de l’assiette avant même que Malefoy ait pu ramasser sa cuillère.  
  
— Mmh, dit-il facétieusement.  
  
Malefoy renifle.  
  
— N’oublie pas la magie érotique amoureuse, Potter, dit Malefoy en prenant une gorgée délicate de son chocolat chaud.  
  
Il se retrouve avec de la crème fouettée sur le dessus de la lèvre et il la lèche en prenant tout son temps, comme un chat.  
  
— J’attends toujours ton compte-rendu.  
  
Harry prend une autre cuillérée de tarte et glace – pour tout dire, c’est plutôt délicieux – pour masquer son embarras. Quand il pense être capable de parler sans bafouiller, il répond :  
  
— Rien trouvé pour le moment. La plupart des livres…  
  
Il s’interrompt, cherchant comment expliquer ça.  
  
— Ils ne sont pas très  _sympathiques_ , dit-il.  
  
Il grimace devant son incapacité à s’exprimer clairement.  
  
— La magie amoureuse, ce n’est pas très sympathique, acquiesce Malefoy. C’est grosso modo de l’Imperius aromatisé un peu différemment. J’ai jeté un coup d’œil à ton livre préféré avant que tu me rejoignes à la bibliothèque, cela dit.  
  
— Ce n’est  _pas_  mon livre préféré, proteste Harry, en vain.  
  
— Pas tout à fait pertinent pour notre problème, si ?  _Magie érotique et amoureuse_ , je veux dire, dit délicatement Malefoy.  
  
Harry essaie de ne pas virer aubergine.  
  
— Je suis stupéfait qu’ils aient un truc pareil dans une bibliothèque scolaire, pour tout dire, ajoute Malefoy en fixant Harry.  
  
Il prend une autre gorgée de sa boisson.  
  
— Je te déteste vraiment, dit Harry d’une voix morose.  
  
Un éclair passe dans les yeux de Malefoy.  
  
— Oh, pour l’amour de Dieu – c’était une blague, dit Harry.  
  
Et il se réfugie dans la tarte avant de s’enfoncer encore plus.  
  
— Très drôle, alors. Ha. Ha. Ha, dit Malefoy – ce crétin.  
  
— Je n’ai rien trouvé, en tout cas, sur les âmes sœurs, les marques sœurs, rien de tout ça, dit Harry après avoir avalé sa bouchée.  
  
— Que du porno ou de l’Imperius, hein ?  
  
Harry est content de ne plus avoir la bouche pleine, ou il aurait craché de la tarte aux pommes mâchouillée sur Malefoy – et n’aurait jamais pu se faire pardonner ce crime. Mais…  
  
— Oui, en gros, avoue-t-il.  
  
Il n’a pas lu le livre qu’il a emprunté de la première à la dernière page, mais il l’a feuilleté. S’il avait besoin d’une potion qui cause une toquade, d’un sort qui serve à rendre son partenaire réceptif aux suggestions, ou, heu, d’une pâte qui promet de faire durer une érection au moins trois heures, il serait paré. Mais nulle part dans les pages des livres il n’a trouvé mention de sortilèges qui disent la  _vérité_  sur l’amour – juste des potions et des sorts qui, au mieux, amplifient un désir déjà présent.  
  
Malefoy tente de sortir subrepticement sa montre pour vérifier l’heure sans se faire voir de Harry. Celui-ci attend qu’il ait prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson pour dire :  
  
— Je suis désolé que tu trouves la magie érotique ennuyante, Malefoy.  
  
Et cette fois, c’est au tour de Malefoy de manquer s’étouffer. Harry n’est pas sûr, cela dit, de préférer ce Malefoy tout rose et embarrassé au Malefoy ironique et crétin. Il a l’air presque humain quand il est gêné. C’est perturbant – et ça rappelle à Harry que Malefoy est quelqu'un avec qui il aurait pu devenir ami, à une époque.  
  
— Tu as fini ma tarte aux pommes, l’accuse Malefoy quand il s’est remis de ses émotions.  
  
Harry regarde l’assiette vide – et la cuillère propre de Malefoy – et s’aperçoit que c’est en effet la vérité.  
  
— Il faut être plus réactif, dit-il. Et toi alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d’utile ?  
  
Malefoy gigote un peu sur sa chaise et hausse les épaules.  
  
— Pas vraiment, dit-il. Est-ce que je te commande une autre tarte ? Vu qu’apparemment, tu es un Evanesco sous forme humaine, en dépit de ton apparence squelettique.  
  
Ça a tout l’air d’une piteuse tentative pour changer le sujet, mais… peut-être que Malefoy a une bonne raison de ne pas vouloir en parler, pense Harry, dubitatif. Même s’ils sont en train de manger de la tarte aux pommes à Édimbourg ensemble parce qu’ils s’étaient mis  _d’accord_  sur le fait qu’ils allaient en parler.  
  
Jusqu’ici, le plan d’action qu’Harry espérait mettre au point avec lui manque eh bien, à la fois de plan et d’action. Il essaie de trouver une question utile à soulever, et échoue. Il n’a pas spécialement envie de pousser Malefoy à l’interroger plus en détails sur les sorts qu’il a trouvés dans le livre sur la magie érotique.  
  
— Si seulement Hermione mettait un peu plus d’enthousiasme à mettre fin à ce sort, dit-il, morose.  
  
Il prend une gorgée de thé tiède.  
  
— On aurait bien besoin de ses dons pour la recherche, là.  
  
Malefoy le regarde et une drôle d’expression passe sur son visage, comme s’il venait juste de penser à quelque chose.  
  
— Potter… dit-il.  
  
Et puis il s’interrompt, comme s’il se retenait d’exploser.  
  
— Pour l’amour de tout ce qui est saint sur cette terre… tu n’as pas été dire à  _Granger_  que… ce que dit ma putain de marque sœur, si ?  
  
Harry essaie de se rappeler si ça lui a seulement traversé l’esprit qu’il ne devrait pas dire à Ron et Hermione ce qu’indique la marque sœur de Malefoy et conclut que… non, ça ne lui a pas traversé l’esprit. Il est officiellement un connard. Il se trémousse sur sa chaise et ne répond pas.  
  
— Je vérifie juste, tu comprends, continue Malefoy en le fixant. Parce que personne ne serait assez  _stupide_  pour partager un truc pareil sans avoir demandé ma permission. Je veux dire, ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais  _ruiner ma vie_  en allant répandre cette histoire, après tout, hein ?  
  
Malefoy se tient très immobile et Harry en déduit qu’il est vraiment en colère cette fois, plutôt que juste en train de faire un caprice.  
  
— Hermione et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis, dit-il avec embarras.  
  
— Oh, encore mieux ! s’écrie Malefoy, incrédule. La Belette a toujours été un si bon ami pour moi. Il n’y a aucune raison du tout pour laquelle  _lui_  pourrait avoir envie de ruiner ma vie, hein ?  
  
— Tu as souhaité la mort d’Hermione à plus d’une occasion, riposte Harry avec humeur. S’il te déteste, tu n’as qu’à t’en prendre à toi-même.  
  
Un silence, pesant et mortel, s’étend entre eux un moment, ponctué par les bruits des couverts et les conversations des autres gens.  
  
— Merci pour ces excuses qui viennent du cœur, dit Malefoy en se levant. Je te verrai à l’école.  
  
Et sur cette flèche du Parthe, il disparaît dans un mouvement de robe théâtral – et laisse l’addition à Harry.  
  
Quand Harry revient à Poudlard un moment plus tard, Malefoy n’y est pas, pour autant qu’il puisse voir. Il trouve ça un peu bizarre – il est parti un certain temps avant Harry – mais il ravale son impression que quelque chose ne va pas et se dit que Malefoy est juste en train de bouder dans un coin, peut-être sous la cape d’invisibilité de Harry. Il s’en fiche, de toute façon. Ce n’est pas comme s’il se sentait coupable, ou quoi que ce soit.  
  


***

  
  
Harry est en train d’essayer de nouveau de lire sérieusement  _Conquérir et contrôler_  et il commence à se demander vaguement si ça valait vraiment le coup de sauver le monde sorcier, au final, quand Pansy Parkinson fait irruption dans la salle commune et marche droit sur son coin sombre.  
  
Harry se rend compte que la salle est vide, mis à part pour lui – et Pansy. Ce doit être l’heure du dîner, suppose-t-il ; il ne comptait pas manquer le repas, mais il était si fasciné par l’abominable ouvrage dans ses mains qu’apparemment il a perdu la notion du temps. Si Pansy est venue le chercher, elle n’a pas l’air ravie de le faire.  
  
— Franchement, je n’en ai rien à fiche que tu te laisses mourir d’inanition, commence-t-elle, ce qui n’est guère encourageant.  
  
Elle s’arrête devant lui et croise les bras.  
  
— Mais  _quelqu'un_  pense que tu es plus intéressant vivant que mort, alors grouille-toi, Potter. C’est l’heure du dîner et tu es en retard.  
  
C’est probablement Zabini, pense Harry avec humeur. Ça lui ressemble bien d’envoyer Pansy. Harry fait de son mieux, mais il a toujours une espèce de frisson quand il la voit.  
  
— Et puis, je voulais te parler, et c’est aussi bien de le faire maintenant, poursuit-elle quand Harry se lève.  
  
Il se rassoit presque mais il a affronté Voldemort, non ? Il peut affronter une Pansy en colère.  
  
— De quoi ? demande-t-il avec inquiétude.  
  
Il rétrécit le livre pour qu’il tienne dans sa poche.  
  
— Pas  _ici_ , dit Pansy en fronçant le museau. On ne sait pas qui peut être en train d’écouter.  
  
— Tu ne fais pas confiance à tes anciens camarades de maison ? demande Harry.  
  
Elle lui jette un regard absolument venimeux.  
  
— Moi, je sais comment garder un secret. Il faudrait être un abruti pour faire confiance à des gens juste parce qu’un vieux  _chapeau_  a décidé que vous aviez une vision des choses similaire. Est-ce que tu es le même aujourd'hui que quand tu avais onze ans, Potter ?  
  
Bonne question. Harry n’en sait rien. Il a, par contre, une vague idée de ce dont Pansy veut parler et il se prépare à son attaque. Il n’a pas besoin d’attendre longtemps. Une fois qu’ils sont dans le Hall d’entrée, alors qu’il essaie de traverser pour rentrer dans la Grande Salle, Pansy tire impatiemment sur son bras, et le fait sortir par les lourdes portes en chêne sur les marches du perron. Il n’a pas les vêtements appropriés pour ça et il frissonne, même si une vague d’air chaud passe sur lui tandis que Pansy l’entraîne à travers les pelouses vers la forme sombre du terrain de Quidditch. La saison n’a pas encore commencé, et même les joueurs les plus assidus sont à table en ce moment.  
  
Ils s’assoient sur un des gradins en bas, et Harry espère que Pansy ne l’a pas amené ici pour l’assassiner. Ça serait bien fait pour lui si c’était le cas : il a pris des risques absurdes en la suivant jusqu’ici.  
  
— Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, dit Pansy.  
  
Elle laisse échapper un bruit frustré qui est presque un cri.  
  
— Tu es si bête, je parie que tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as fait !  
  
Apparemment, elle ne compte pas l’assassiner dans l’immédiat, mais Harry risque quand même de passer un sale quart d’heure.  
  
— Eh bien, non, dit-il.  
  
Il grimace. Ce n’était pas la réplique la plus intelligente.  
  
— Est-ce que tu as pris ne serait-ce qu’une seconde pour réfléchir à ce que veut dire cette horrible marque sur le cou de Drago ?  
  
Harry fait mine de répondre mais Pansy lève une main.  
  
— Si tu dis « ça donne le nom de l’âme sœur de Drago », ça va très, très mal se passer pour toi, crache-t-elle. C’est  _évident_. Mais, oh, bon sang, Potter… le reste devrait être évident aussi.  
  
Le reste ? Harry suppose que Drago a confié à Pansy que Ron et Hermione sont au courant du nom indiqué par sa marque.  
  
— Je sais que je n’aurais pas dû le dire à Ron et Hermione, dit-il, sur la défensive. Mais je leur fais confiance, je suis sûr qu’ils n’iront par le répéter.  
  
— Tu en  _sûr_ , persifle-t-elle. Tu le leur as fait jurer ?  
  
— Heu, non, dit Harry en s’agitant sur son siège froid et dur. Mais ils ne le feront pas, répète-t-il faiblement.  
  
Pansy se passe les mains dans les cheveux et ravage sa coiffure bien nette.  
  
—  _J’aime_ , Drago, espèce de ragondin dégénéré, dit-elle. Pas comme ça, explicite-t-elle avec dédain, répondant à une question que Harry n’a pas posée. Il y a eu une époque où le bénéfice de porter le nom de Malefoy aurait pu surmonter les… désavantages d’une union avec lui, mais ça, c’est fini. Mais, en tant qu’ami…  
  
Elle pince les lèvres, et la tension est nette sur son visage malgré l’obscurité.  
  
— Tu es tellement, tellement stupide. Je n’arrive pas à croire que je vais être obligée de t’épeler ça.  
  
— Bon, alors vas-y, dit Harry avec mauvaise humeur.  
  
Il commence à en avoir sérieusement marre de se faire sans arrêt insulter.  
  
— Très bien, alors. Je pense sérieusement que tu es tellement obsédé par le fait que le nom sur le cou de Drago est le  _tien_ , dit Pansy froidement, que tu en as oublié que tu es un  _mec_.  
  
— Heu, je ne crois pas avoir oublié ça, dit Harry en se demandant si elle perd totalement les pédales, et puis…  
  
Ce qu’elle essaie de lui dire le frappe en pleine face.  
  
—  _Exactement_ , Potter, dit-elle en voyant son visage.  
  
Elle retrousse sa lèvre supérieure.  
  
— Ce n’est pas juste la gêne et la honte dont Drago a peur, si tout ça est révélé – il a de l’entraînement dans ce domaine, grâce à toi.  
  
— Je ne crois pas que… proteste Harry.  
  
— Il est le  _seul héritier_  de son père, continue Pansy d’une voix tranchante, comme s’il n’avait rien dit. S’il n’a pas d’enfants, le nom de Malefoy s’éteindra et les Vingt-Huit Sacrés seront réduits à vingt-sept. Et quelle noble famille, peux-tu me dire, marierait leur fille en toute connaissance de cause à une tapette qui n’est peut-être même pas capable de la lever pour une femme ? N’oublions pas que Drago a aussi été reconnu coupable de crimes. Ça en fait vraiment un bon parti, c’est certain !  
  
Harry se dit que si un jour il établit une liste des moments les plus pénibles de sa vie, même si le choix ne manquerait pas, celui-ci arriverait sûrement dans le top cinq.  
  
— Mais peut-être que tu lui souhaites de mourir seul, dernier de sa lignée ? demande Pansy poliment.  
  
— Il peut épouser qui il veut ! rétorque Harry, piqué. Il n’est pas  _obligé_  de s’en tenir aux Sangs Purs. C’est complètement stupide.  
  
Pansy le fusille du regard.  
  
— Tu ne crois pas que c’est à  _lui_ de décider ça, pas à toi ?  
  
Harry lui rend un regard tout aussi noir que le sien, mais il suppose – mal à l’aise – qu’elle n’a pas tort.  
  


***

  
  
Harry n’a pas franchement très envie d’aller manger après s’être fait engueulé par Pansy pendant ce qui lui a semblé durer un million d’années. Il n’a pas non plus envie de s’asseoir avec Zabini, qui est un branleur, et de Malefoy, qui est…  
  
Gay. Malefoy est  _gay_. Pansy a été assez explicite là-dessus.  
  
Et son âme sœur est Harry. Soi-disant, ajoute-t-il fermement dans sa tête, mais ça ne fait pas vraiment de différence. Il est toujours absolument convaincu que le sortilège n’est pas réel, qu’il ne veut rien dire et qu’il ne va pas mourir seul. C’est juste dommage qu’il n’y ait que son cerveau à en être convaincu, et que son cœur et son estomac retournés ne veulent rien entendre à ce propos.  
  
— Oh non, certainement pas, intervint Pansy, sinistre, quand il essaie de s’enfuir pour aller se cacher sous son lit. Drago m’a envoyé te chercher alors il pensera que je suis devenue tarée si je reviens sans toi. Il est déjà d’assez mauvaise humeur comme ça. Je suppose qu’il compte glisser du poison dans ton verre, ou quelque chose du genre.  
  
— Merci de me prévenir, marmonne Harry avant de la laisser l’entraîner dans la Grande Salle.  
  
— Mais de rien. L’attente, c’est la moitié du plaisir.  
  
Malefoy étrécit les yeux. Il a toujours l’air en colère, mais plus si en colère qu’il risque de faire rôtir Harry à la broche.  
  
— Tu en as mis du temps, Pansy.  
  
— Je l’ai choppé en train de se branler, dit Pansy d’une voix neutre en s’asseyant à côté de Zabini. J’ai dû passer chez Mme Pomfresh d’abord pour qu’elle me jette un Oubliettes.  
  
Millicent éclate de rire.  
  
— Fais gaffe, Pansy, ou tu vas te retrouver avec des furoncles de nouveau.  
  
— Heu, désolé, à ce propos, dit Harry qui se souvient trop tard que ni Zabini, ni Parkinson, ni Malefoy n’ont encore exercé leur terrible vengeance pour le maléfice de la veille.  
  
Il suppose qu’ils ont décidé de prendre leur temps. Pansy renifle.  
  
— Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, dit-elle, les dents serrées. C’était très drôle, n’est-ce pas, Drago ?  
  
Malefoy sursaute, comme s’il n’écoutait pas la conversation.  
  
— Oui, bien sûr, dit-il.  
  
Il hausse un sourcil en direction de Harry qui n’a encore rien mis dans son assiette.  
  
— Tu joues au martyr, de nouveau ?  
  
Oh, pour l’amour de Dieu. Harry se sert une portion de lasagnes et essaie de la manger. Pendant ce temps-là, les Serpentard échangent des piques et des remarques sarcastiques, comme s’ils prenaient plaisir à se tourmenter, juste pour passer le temps.  
  
Arrivé au dessert, l’énorme hibou neigeux de Malefoy vole jusqu’à lui et laisse tomber une lettre dans ses mains. Le message – froissé et écrit par quelqu'un qui doit être pratiquement illettré pour ce que Harry en voit – disparaît à une vitesse hallucinante dans la poche de sa robe. Malefoy se lève, tout aussi vite.  
  
— J’ai à faire, murmure-t-il.  
  
Il a l’air à la fois excité et malade d’angoisse, et il sort du hall à grande allure.  
  
— Il va se donner une indigestion, remarque Zabini en tapotant son estomac. C’était un bon repas. Ça te dirait d’aller faire une petite balade digestive après le café, Potter ?  
  
— Heu, non, merci. Je crois que je vais…  
  
— C’est une belle soirée, poursuit Zabini. Je me disais qu’on pourrait…  
  
— S’asseoir dans le froid sur les gradins du stade de Quidditch et avoir une conversation gênante ? demande Harry, ce qui semble décontenancer Zabini. J’ai déjà fait ça, merci. Avec Parkinson.  
  
— Je vois, dit Zabini en souriant. Peut-être que ce n’est pas la peine que je m’embête, alors. Tu as fait ça bien, Pansy ?  
  
Pansy s’arrête pour y réfléchir, une cuillérée de salade de fruits à mi-chemin de sa bouche.  
  
— De façon adéquate, répond-elle avant de mettre la cuillère dans sa bouche. Je n’ai pas fait pleurer Potter, mais je crois qu’il a souffert.  
  
— Tu lui as dit que si cette chose dont nous parlons venait à être révélée au grand public, nous nous unirions pour le détruire ?  
  
— Non, dit Pansy.  
  
Zabini se tourne vers Harry.  
  
— Potter, si cette chose dont nous parlons venait à être révélée au grand public, nous nous unirions pour te détruire.  
  
— Il y a la castration aussi, ajoute Millicent.  
  
Quand tout le monde se tourne pour la regarder, elle hausse les épaules.  
  
— Je dis, juste.  
  
— D’accord, nous ajouterons ça à la liste, répond Zabini. Enfin, techniquement, c’est déjà compris dans le « nous te détruirons », mais je suppose qu’il vaut mieux être précis.  
  
— Vous vous rendez compte que vous avez cette conversation en public, dit Harry, agacé.  
  
Il repousse son dessert auquel il n’a pas touché et refuse le café que lui propose un elfe de maison.  
  
— Cette conversation top secrète et franchement inquiétante.  
  
— Être capable de mélanger « top secret » et « franchement inquiétant » en public est la clé pour devenir un vrai Serpentard, dit Zabini avec un clin d’œil.  
  
Un putain de clin d’œil.  
  
— Peut-être que tout n’est pas encore perdu pour toi, mon enfant.  
  


***

  
  
Hermione et Ron sont toujours aussi abominablement amoureux de l’autre – peut-être encore même plus qu’avant, constate Harry, assis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il essaie de ne pas s’agacer du fait que les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle ont envahi les lieux pour s’asseoir avec lui. Il y arrive presque quand Justin, Terry et Neville se lancent dans une compétition enfiévrée pour voir qui arrive à faire semblant de vomir avec le plus de réalisme, et que tout le monde recule avec horreur quand Terry semble sur le point de dégueuler pour de vrai, mais se retient à la dernière seconde.  
  
— J’ai trop assuré, se flatte Terry.  
  
Harry rit et une minuscule Serdaigle qui est tout en yeux derrière des lunettes presque plus grandes que sa tête lui tend un carnet d’autographes avec une expression suppliante. Elle est trop nerveuse pour parler et Harry ne se sent pas capable de dire non, ce qui lâche la meute sur lui. Ça fait quinze bonnes minutes qu’il dédicace sans relâche quand une Serdaigle plantureuse défait les boutons du haut de son chemisier et lui indiquer de signer sa poitrine.  
  
Harry a des limites, et même s’il n’aurait pu dire à l’avance que « dédicacer des seins » en faisait partie, il s’avère que c’est le cas. Le fait que ce sont des très jolis seins – et il ne peut s’empêcher de se rincer l’œil avant de dire non – ne fait qu’affermir sa résolution.  
  
Ron le reconduit à la porte.  
  
— Désolé mon vieux, j’aurais dû y penser. Je suppose qu’on pourrait se retrouver dans ton dortoir la prochaine fois, mais ça veut dire qu’Hermione ne peut pas venir.  
  
— Ce n’est pas de ta faute, dit Harry.  
  
Il est envahi par la nostalgie de l’époque où ils étaient trois amis et pas un couple et un type en plus, et puis il se fait l’effet d’être un connard. Ce n’est pas la faute de Ron s’il est ultra-sensible ; Ron est un bon ami. Il lui donne une accolade maladroite et ils se tapent mutuellement dans le dos d’une façon virile et pas du tout gay.  
  
— Est-ce que ça va ? demande Ron, les sourcils froncés.  
  
— Oui, très bien, dit Harry qui pense  _Non_. On se voit au petit déjeuner demain ?  
  
— Bien sûr, dit Ron, les sourcils froncés.  
  
Harry sent son regard sur lui pendant qu’il s’éloigne.  
  


***

  
  
Tout ce que Harry veut, quand il revient à son dortoir, c’est se coucher. Ça a été une horrible journée, et il est plus que prêt à avoir des cauchemars de luxe où il tuera Malefoy. Alors ce n’est pas étonnant, quand il arrive devant la chambre que ses camarades se tiennent dans le couloir à l’extérieur, l’air tendu.  
  
Ils sont tous là, sauf Malefoy.  
  
Harry se sent submergé par une grande fatigue.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qui lui arrive  _encore_  ? demande-t-il.  
  
— Il nous a enfermés dehors, dit Greg. Il y a eu beaucoup de cris.  
  
— Et des coups contre les murs, ajoute Nott, ce qui n’est pas d’un grand recours. On s’est dit qu’il valait mieux rester dehors.  
  
Harry veut se  _coucher_. Il fait tourner la poignée de porte et seul le silence lui répond.  
  
—  _Alohomora_ , dit-il, et le loquet tourne avec un bruit menaçant.  
  
Ils se regardent les uns les autres.  
  
— Toi d’abord, dit Zabini. Si quelqu'un doit se prendre un maléfice, ou bien être accueilli par la vision d’un corps mutilé, tu es l’homme de la situation Potter.  
  
— Merci, marmonne Harry.  
  
Mais il saisit la poignée – et son courage – et la tourne.  
  
La chambre est sens dessus-dessous. Il y a des affaires partout par terre et certains des lits sont de travers, comme s’il y avait eu une tornade localisée.  
  
— Si tu as abîmé mes affaires, Malefoy… ! dit Nott d’une voix désagréable en direction du lit de Malefoy.  
  
Les rideaux du baldaquin sont tirés et il y a dans la pièce une sensation d’horreur qui suggère que Malefoy se tient derrière.  
  
— Va te faire  _foutre_ , dit Malefoy d’une petite voix très, très contrariée.  
  
— Est-ce que… tu veux parler ? demande Harry au baldaquin avec un air de doute.  
  
Le silence qui s’ensuit est une réponse assez claire.  
  
— Bon, je vais me coucher, annonce Harry.  
  
En quelques mouvements de baguette, le plus gros des détritus par terre se constituent en petites piles tristounettes. Harry passe dans la salle de bain et quand il revient, Zabini et Greg ont refait les lits et débarrassé un peu plus le sol, tandis que Nott est perché, la mâchoire serrée, au bout de son lit et se plaint de vandalisme en marmonnant.  
  
Harry s’endort avec une facilité déconcertante et se retrouve immédiatement dans un rêve ou Malefoy meurt. Malefoy – torse nu – se retourne dans son lit et hurle de terreur alors que sa marque sœur commence à se tortiller. Le décor de branches et de feuilles se fait pointu et coupant, enveloppe sa peau d’un linceul de ronces. Malefoy tend la main vers lui, paniqué, alors qu’il suffoque sous les fleurs.  
  
— Harry ! appelle-t-il.  _Harry_!  
  
Harry se rassied tout droit dans son lit. Il dégouline de sueur malgré la chaleur de la pièce. Et il pense, morose, que son rêve essaie peut-être de lui dire quelque chose. 


	8. Il n'y a pas d'antidote à la crétinerie

**8\. Il n’y a pas d’antidote à la crétinerie**  
  
Le dortoir est très bien rangé quand Harry se réveille le lendemain matin. Ou plutôt quand  _on_  le réveille. Zabini, qui a de gros cernes, lui secoue l’épaule, bâille si largement que Harry voit ses amygdales, et dit :  
  
— On est en retard pour le petit déj’, faut se dépêcher.  
  
Les autres s’agitent aussi, avec des grognements variés qui suggèrent que tout le monde a dormi aussi bien que lui. Les rideaux de Malefoy sont grand ouverts et il n’est nulle part en vue, si bien que Harry ne sait pas si c’est lui qui a rangé ou un elfe dévoué. Plus Harry grandit, plus il trouve bizarre que tant d’aspects de la vie sorcières dépendent d’une armée de minuscules esclaves professionnels. Il trouve ça tout aussi bizarre de se rappeler une époque où il se moquait d’Hermione pour en avoir quelque chose à faire et pour avoir lancé la SALE.  
  
Harry ne sait pas s’il est davantage déçu ou soulagé de l’absence notable de Malefoy à la table de Serpentard. Ce n’est pas franchement qu’il ait envie de le voir ; le saccage de leur chambre la veille ne présage rien de bon. Mais d’un autre côté, ne pas savoir ce qu’il se passe avec Malefoy le rend nerveux – et sa nervosité augmente de minute en minute. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir dans la lettre que Malefoy a reçu la veille ? La loi de l’emmerdement maximum fait que ça a certainement à voir avec la marque sœur. Ce qui veut dire que ça a à voir avec lui aussi…  
  
Harry se rappelle son rêve – Malefoy qui appelait son nom alors que la marque avait pris vie et le dévorait – et il déglutit avec difficulté. Il se dit qu’il va aller s’asseoir avec Ron et Hermione ce matin, et peut-être que la vue de leur amour le fera se sentir mieux.  
  
Alors Harry s’assoit et Ron se décale pour lui faire de la place. Luna transporte avec précaution son demi-melon rempli de lard depuis la table de Serdaigle pour les rejoindre. Harry avait un peu faim ce matin, mais à la vue du combo melon + lard, son appétit disparaît pour aller se cacher derrière sa colonne vertébrale.  
  
— On trouve souvent du melon avec du jambon cru, dit Luna, quand elle voit que tout le monde la regarde. Ça c’est juste la version chaude. Vous voulez essayer ?  
  
— J’ai trop mangé, dit Ron, et il met de côté son sandwich au lard à moitié mangé avec un soupir de regret.  
  
Quand Luna tourne la tête pour regarder quelque chose d’inexistant, il l’emballe dans un mouchoir en papier et le cache dans sa manche. Il le ressort dix minutes plus tard, quand ils sont en cours de Potions et qu’il n’y a plus de Luna en vue.  
  
— Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée de manger ici ? demande Harry alors que Ron prend une énorme bouchée.  
  
Il y a du ketchup partout sur la manche de sa chemise, remarque Harry. Hermione le remarque aussi et essaie d’oublier qu’elle l’a remarqué. Ça a l’air de la faire souffrir. Harry compatit. Ron est parfois difficile à côtoyer, et ce n’est pas  _lui_  qui a hardiment accepté de l’épouser.  
  
Ron avale le reste du sandwich, un peu comme un boa constrictor.  
  
— C’est bon, dit-il avec désinvolture. Ce n’est pas comme si on fabriquait des potions vraiment dangereuses ici.  
  
Heureusement, Slughorn arrive avant qu’Hermione puisse faire la liste de toutes les potions extrêmement dangereuses qui ont été concoctées dans cette école – ça fait déjà un moment qu’elle s’est lancée et elle n’est parvenue qu’à la lettre E.  
  
— Aujourd'hui, j’aimerais que vous alliez à la page soixante-quatorze et que vous prépariez l’antidote au philtre d’amour, dit-il en faisant un clin d’œil à Harry. Je parie qu’au moins l’un d’entre vous risque d’en avoir besoin bientôt, alors il vaut mieux prendre ses précautions. Ha ha !  
  
Toute la classe regarde Harry fixement. Tous ces regards ne sont pas amicaux.  
  
— Ha ha, dit Harry.  
  
— Les antidotes, bien sûr, font partie du programme pour ce cours, poursuit Slughorn. Alors vous allez avoir besoin de perfectionner votre technique. Rappelez-vous : une potion mal préparée marchera probablement, mais pas très bien, alors qu’un antidote mal préparé ne marchera pas du tout, dans la plupart des cas. Alors il est vital d’être précis. Suivant quelle est la potion d’origine, un antidote peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort – ou, pire, entre le libre arbitre et la servitude.  
  
— Je n’aurais pas formulé ça comme ça, marmonne Ron à Harry.  
  
Celui-ci hoche la tête, mais au fond de lui, il ne sait plus trop ce qui est pire.  
  
La leçon est commencée depuis quelques minutes, et Hermione vient de demander à Ron d’aller chercher des rameaux de sorbier magique et donne des instructions à Harry sur la quantité d’huile de ricin qu’il faut mesurer, quand Malefoy rentre dans la salle.  
  
— Par les c…, heu, reliques de Godric, marmonne Ron.  
  
Il change son juron en quelque chose de moins vulgaire quand il croise le regard d’Hermione.  
  
— Malefoy a l’air prêt à être déposé dans une chambre funéraire pour qu’on vienne pleurer sur son corps. C’est juste moi, ou est-ce qu’il a l’air encore plus mort-vivant et maléfique que d’habitude ?  
  
Ce n’est pas juste lui. La pâleur de Malefoy – que Harry, malheureusement, qualifierait davantage de délicate que de morte-vivante – a viré au gris. Les cernes sous ses yeux sont presque violets. Slughorn, qui lève la tête avec mauvaise humeur de la pile de parchemin qu’il est en train de corriger pour gronder le retardataire, fronce les sourcils avec inquiétude.  
  
— Est-ce que ça va, Drago ? s’enquiert-il. Peut-être qu’une visite à Mme Pomfresh pour lui demander une de ses potions revigorantes est à l’ordre du jour.  
  
—  _Ça va_ , grogne Drago en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol à côté d’un bureau vide et en s’affalant sur une chaise comme si elle l’avait personnellement offensé.  
  
Il semble soudain se rappeler où il est et ajoute, même si c’est toujours sur un ton qui n’est pas approprié pour s’adresser à un professeur :  
  
— Merci de me l’avoir proposé, Monsieur.  
  
Greg s’avance avec une extrême précaution, comme s’il approchait d’un hipogriffe en colère, et tente de poser une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de Malefoy. Celui-ci s’en défait immédiatement et dit quelque chose d’une voix basse mais tranchante.  
  
Greg décampe. En passant devant le bureau de Harry, il lui murmure :  
  
— Il vaut mieux ne pas parler à Malefoy pour les cent ans qui viennent, à la louche. Quand il est de cette humeur-là, c’est un vrai con.  
  
Harry sent Hermione frémir à côté de lui.  
  
— Ne commence pas, souffle-t-il.  
  
Il a déjà entendu son laïus sur pourquoi il est problématique qu’un mot qui désigne l’appareil génital féminin soit utilisé comme insulte par les hommes, et même s’il veut bien admettre qu’elle n’a pas forcément tort, ce n’est vraiment pas le moment.  
  
Elle renifle.  
  
— Je suis  _parfaitement_  capable de juger une situation, Harry, dit-elle, glaciale. Et là…  
  
Elle jette un coup d’œil à Malefoy et baisse la voix :  
  
— Je dirais que ça ne coûte rien de concocter cet antidote comme si nous allions vraiment nous en servir.  
  
Harry essaie de ne pas faire la moue.  
  
— Mais ça ne va pas marcher, fait-il remarquer.  
  
Il n’est pas sous l’emprise d’un philtre d’amour, mais d’un charme quelconque. Si prendre un antidote suffisait à régler ça, alors pourquoi, au nom de Godric, est-ce qu’ils n’ont pas déjà essayé ? Il a cette horrible sensation, soudain, que peut-être Malefoy sait exactement comment se débarrasser de la marque sœur, et qu’il s’en sert juste pour torturer Harry. Ou… ou pour s’attirer des faveurs, d’une façon particulièrement tordue, de la part du – comment il a dit, déjà ? – du « sorcier le plus puissant et influent de Grande-Bretagne ». Ça semble totalement improbable, mais… Qui sait comment fonctionne le cerveau de Malefoy ? Certainement pas Harry.  
  
Hermione lève la main, sa détermination inscrite dans sa posture, du bout de ses doigts au long de son dos.  
  
— Oui, demande Slughorn.  
  
— Est-ce qu’un antidote liquide peut être utilisé pour contrer un charme incantatoire, Monsieur ?  
  
Slughorn fronce les sourcils.  
  
— Ce serait inhabituel, mais je suppose que dans certains cas… Vous aviez quelque chose de précis en tête ?  
  
— Non, Monsieur, répond Hermione.  
  
Elle se retourne vers Harry avec un air triomphant, comme pour dire  _Tu vois ?_  
  
Ça ne coûte rien de préparer l’antidote, en effet. Mais ça pourrait lui coûter si Malefoy décide que, plutôt que d’essayer l’antidote, il préfère briser le flacon sur son bureau et utiliser les tessons de verre pour lui trancher la gorge. À voir son dos tendu, méchant – oui, même sa colonne vertébrale arrive à avoir l’air malveillante – Harry ne parierait pas sur ses chances de survie, et encore moins de succès.  
  


***

  
  
Vers la fin de cette matinée longue et stressante, la potion orange vif qui frémit gentiment dans le chaudron bien poli d’Hermione soupire alors que du gaz s’en échappe et passe à un rose pâle et nacré.  
  
Hermione éteint la flamme et transfert rapidement la potion brûlante dans plusieurs flacons pour qu’elle refroidisse sans virer. Elle met un bouchon sur chaque récipient.  
  
— Parfait, dit-elle.  
  
Slughorn, qui s’est dandiné jusqu’à eux lui adresse un signe de tête satisfait.  
  
— Dix points à Gryffondor pour un travail bien mené, Miss Granger. Et cinq à Serpentard, ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête vers Harry, pour une assistance appropriée.  
  
Il retourne à son bureau et commente les potions des autres étudiants en passant mais fait un grand écart autour de Malefoy. Celui-ci, découvre Harry, a tenté de… a tenté quelque chose. Est-ce que c’était censé être un antidote, cela dit, Harry n’en est pas sûr. La potion qui en résulte ressemble un peu à ce que Malefoy doit ressentir : c’est noir, graisseux, ça bouillonne et ça laisse échapper des nuages d’un gaz vert et puant de temps en temps. Ça réconforte presque Harry. Si Malefoy se sent si mal, alors il ne peut pas être en train de mijoter quelque chose de malfaisant par rapport à la marque sœur. À moins… à moins qu’il soit très bon acteur.  
  
Malefoy fait disparaître la potion ainsi que tout le matériel, sans un mot, et il ramasse son sac et se tourne pour partir.  
  
Hermione donne un coup de coude dans les côtes à Harry.  
  
— Aïe ! dit Harry.  
  
Elle lève les yeux au ciel et fait un signe de tête vers Malefoy. Si elle pense qu’elle est subtile, alors elle est idiote, pense Harry. Et comment est-il censé empêcher Malefoy de partir, de toute façon ?  
  
— Tu n’as pas dit que tu devais aider Malefoy à écrire son devoir d’Étude des Moldus pendant la pause de midi, Harry ? demande Hermione à voix bien haute.  
  
Elle glisse discrètement un flacon d’antidote dans sa poche en parlant.  
  
Malefoy, qui est déjà à la porte, tressaille.  
  
— Heu oui, c’est vrai, dit Harry. Attends un peu, Malefoy, on va se trouver un coin tranquille où travailler.  
  
— Vous pouvez utiliser mon nouveau bureau, les garçons, propose Slughorn, jovial. Eh oui, cette chère Minerva a été d’accord avec moi sur le fait que j’avais besoin d’un second bureau pour stocker ma collection de photos quand elle m’a gentiment demandé de poursuivre mon rôle en tant que Directeur de Maison cette année, alors j’ai repris celui de Severus. Je déjeune avec un ancien élève du Club de Slug à Pré-au-Lard, aujourd'hui. Je ne serai pas de retour avant le cours de cet après-midi.  
  
Harry essaie de ne pas se sentir soupçonneux. Slughorn veut juste les aider. Leur conversation sur les jeunes célibataires continue à planer dans un coin de son esprit.  
  
— Merci, Monsieur. Ça serait super, dit-il.  
  
Malefoy, à sa grande surprise, ne se précipite pas hors de la salle comme si les chiens de l’enfer étaient à ses trousses. Au lieu de cela, il va jusqu’à un bureau, s’assied et… s’affaisse. C’est un affaissement boudeur, mais c’est quand même un affaissement.  
  
Slughorn agite sa baguette vers une porte.  
  
— Voilà, dit-il. Les protections sont abaissées. Je ne voudrais pas que mon élève, je veux dire, mes élèves favoris soient rôtis vivants, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
Il passe devant Harry et lui fait un clin d’œil.  
  
— C’est juste un petit sort de protection standard, en réalité, murmure-t-il. Mais ça ne fait jamais de mal d’inspirer un peu de sainte terreur. Bonne chance avec vos devoirs, et rappelez-vous ce que je vous ai dit l’autre fois.  
  
Il lui fait au revoir de la main et quitte la pièce.  
  
— À plus tard, Harry, dit Hermione.  
  
Elle prend sa main dans la sienne et lui transfert le flacon ainsi. Harry parvient à ne pas le laisser tomber, mais c’est tout juste.  
  
— Allons-y Malefoy, autant s’y mettre tout de suite, dit-il.  
  
Il ouvre la porte du bureau de Slughorn et ne regarde pas en arrière. S’il regarde en arrière, il risque de voir le visage de Zabini, et il n’est pas assez fort pour l’expression ignoble ou le sous-entendu qu’il y lira.  
  
De l’autre côté, on reconnaît à peine l’ancien bureau de Rogue, même s’il y a un grand portrait – vide en ce moment – accroché au mur, et dont Harry suppose qu’il représente l’ancien maître des potions. Il n’a pas vu le portrait de Rogue depuis des mois, et il n’arrive pas à décider si ça l’embête ou non. Il a peur de se mettre à pleurer s’il parle à Rogue, mais après tout, Rogue pourrait essayer de le _faire_  pleurer exprès en l’insultant, alors peut-être que c’est mieux comme ça. Rogue serait de toute façon horrifié par la profanation de son bureau. C’est abominablement confortable, avec un énorme canapé hyper rembourré qui domine la pièce, et des photos des favoris de Slughorn qui font des saluts de la main et sourient largement depuis une centaine de cadres accrochés aux murs.  
  
— Les photos de sorciers n’ont pas de mémoire, hein ? demande Harry.  
  
Il suppose que Malefoy l’a suivi, en tout cas, il a entendu la porte se refermer. Malefoy aurait pu la refermer depuis l’autre côté et puis jeter un sort dessus pour qu’on ne puisse plus jamais la rouvrir.  
  
— Bien sûr que non, dit Malefoy avec mépris. Tu ne sais donc rien ?  
  
Harry se retourne. Malefoy se tient à côté de la porte, tout son corps rigide comme s’il n’arrivait pas à se forcer à avancer plus loin.  
  
— Heu, dit Harry.  
  
Comment est-il censé procéder ? Il aurait dû y réfléchir avant. Ou en tout cas  _Hermione_  aurait dû y réfléchir avant, et lui donner des instructions détaillées, étape par étape. Il pense que verser la potion dans une cuillère et dire à Malefoy « Ouvre grand ! » ne va pas fonctionner.  
  
— Alors ? De quoi s’agit-il ? crache Malefoy. Je n’ai pas toute la journée, ajoute-t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
Il y a un feu dans ses yeux qui n’en finit pas de brûler. Harry déglutit, il a presque peur de lui. Non, rectification. Il  _a_  peur de lui. Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien y avoir dans cette lettre pour le mettre autant en colère.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qu’il y avait dans cette lettre ? demande-t-il parce qu’il ne voit pas de meilleure question.  
  
— Je ne suis pas d’humeur pour ça, dit Malefoy.  
  
Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.  
  
— Si c’est tout ce que tu veux – jouer les détectives amateurs – je m’en vais.  
  
— Non, attends, dit Harry en attrapant maladroitement le flacon. J’ai ça.  
  
Malefoy le regarde comme s’il était un imbécile de première.  
  
— Et ?  
  
— Tu as entendu ce que Slughorn a dit. En de rares occasions, un antidote liquide peut contrer un sortilège.  
  
Harry voit le visage de Malefoy se tordre et il ajoute.  
  
— Ça vaut le coup d’essayer, non ? Qu’est-ce qu’on risque ?  
  
Malefoy serre les poings et son visage affiche une expression bizarre.  
  
— Je ne  _veux_ pas, dit-il, ce que Harry trouve un peu étrange.  
  
Plus qu’un peu étrange.  
  
— Ça ne va pas t’empoisonner.  _Je_ ne vais pas t’empoisonner, dit Harry, un peu énervé maintenant, avec tous ses anciens soupçons qui remontent à la surface. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n’essaies pas ! C’est Hermione qui l’a concocté, ajoute-t-il devant l’air pincé de Malefoy. Alors tu ne peux pas utiliser mes réussites médiocres pendant les cours de Rogue comme excuse.  
  
— Tu veux bien laisser tomber ? dit Malefoy, le visage tendu de colère. Je ne vais pas boire ta saloperie de potion, point final.  
  
— Mais pourquoi, putain ? demande Harry qui crie presque maintenant.  
  
Il espère que la salle est bien insonorisée.  
  
— Tu n’as pas envie de passer le reste de ta vie avec une étiquette autour du cou, si ?  
  
— Bien sûr que non ! répond Malefoy, qui crie pour de bon, lui. Tu n’as même pas le DÉBUT d’une idée sur à quel point c’est atroce.  
  
— Alors pourquoi tu n’essaies pas la potion ? rugit Harry.  
  
— Parce que je l’ai déjà fait, putain ! beugle Malefoy.  
  
Harry décide que c’est mieux s’il s’assied sur le canapé. Ce n’est pas qu’il pense être sur le point de s’effondrer, mais… juste au cas où.  
  
— Heu, quoi ? tu en as pris pendant le cours, ou quoi ?  
  
Malefoy, le dos à la porte, se laisse glisser et s’assied par terre, l’image vivante de la détresse. Il renverse la tête en arrière, appuyé au panneau de bois, et ferme les yeux.  
  
— Non, dit-il.  
  
— Bon, vas-y, insiste Harry comme Malefoy n’ajoute rien de plus et reste assis là, tout mou. Quand est-ce que tu as essayé ?  
  
Un muscle tressaute sur la joue de Malefoy.  
  
— La semaine dernière, avoue-t-il.  
  
Il penche la tête en avant brièvement pour se frotter les yeux et puis se rappuie à la cloison, en tournant la tête à Harry.  
  
— J’en ai piqué dans la réserve de Slughorn. Ses protections sont si faibles que même un gamin pourrait les faire sauter.  
  
— Oh, dit Harry. Mais…  
  
— Et le weekend, j’en ai essayé dans la réserve du manoir, continue Malefoy, d’une voix neutre. Avec au moins une douzaine d’autres antidotes, des onguents, des lotions et des potions.  
  
— Oh, dit Harry.  
  
— Et c’était après une semaine de recherches intensives sur ce putain de sort – tu ne pensais pas que je séchais juste les cours pour aller bouder, quand même, si ? Ma mère m’a envoyé une sélection des livres les plus intéressants de notre bibliothèque par hibou. Et comme ça ne suffisait pas, je suis rentré à la maison et j’ai lu le reste. Et avant que tu demandes, Potter, dit Malefoy avec un air pointu, en se tournant pour le fusiller du regard. Les livres de notre bibliothèque sont  _parfaitement légaux_  et ont été vérifiés par plusieurs Aurors, alors ne pense même pas à essayer d’aller cafarder là-dessus.  
  
— Je n’y comptais pas ! proteste Harry, piqué.  
  
— Et je peux emprunter ce que je veux à la bibliothèque de Poudlard aussi,  _merci bien_. Même si la Réserve est à peu près aussi utile qu’une théière en chocolat, ajoute-t-il d’une voix mordante. D’après ce que j’en ai entendu, Dumbledore l’a débarrassée de tout ce qu’elle contenait d’intéressant au fil des années. C’est pour ça que j’y suis passé en dernier, il ne m’a fallu que dix secondes pour voir qu’il n’y avait rien d’intéressant là.  
  
Mais Harry a trouvé Malefoy à la bibliothèque  _avant_  qu’il décide que leur dortoir l’avait offensé et qu’il fallait lui casser la gueule ; si c’est le manque de lectures intéressantes qui l’a mis dans cet état, il est plutôt long à la détente.  
  
— Alors… pourquoi tu étais si énervé la nuit dernière, du coup ? demande-t-il.  
  
C’est peut-être une question hardie, mais parfois les questions hardies sont les seules qui valent la peine d’être posées. Et il semble qu’il n’ait rien compris à ce que faisait Malefoy ces derniers jours. Là où il voyait du complotage et du caractère de merde, en fait il n’y avait que… des recherches. Des recherches frénétiques en solo, et de la panique frénétique en solo.  
  
Malefoy fait la moue sans le regarder, et pendant un instant, Harry ne sait pas s’il va répondre ou non.  
  
— J’ai réussi à persuader une ancienne… connaissance de mon père de me retrouver, après notre charmant voyage à Édimbourg, dit-il avec distance. Il a promis de m’aider et je l’ai cru. Je lui ai versé une somme significative en tant qu’avance sur résultats.  
  
Harry voit la fin de l’histoire arriver à des kilomètres.  
  
— Le hibou que j’ai reçu hier soir était de lui, dit Malefoy.  
  
Il replie ses genoux contre sa poitrine et se penche en avant. Sa voix est amère.  
  
— Je n’arrive pas à croire que j’aie été aussi bête. Il dit que son enquête n’a mené à rien et qu’il est désolé de ne pas pouvoir m’aider. L’avance n’est pas remboursable.  
  
— Tu devrais le dénoncer aux Aurors pour escroquerie, suggère Harry, comme une andouille.  
  
— Quelle bonne idée, dit Malefoy. Je vais le dénoncer tout de suite, et je n’aurais assurément aucun problème pour avoir essayé de me procurer des artefacts de magie noire, n’est-ce pas ?  
  
— Je pourrais témoigner en ta faveur, dit Harry avec hésitation, davantage parce qu’il se sent complètement con et qu’il a envie de prouver qu’il est juste… eh bien, à moitié con.  
  
C’est probablement la moitié du haut qui est con, celle où se trouve son cerveau.  
  
— Génial ! s’écrie Malefoy. Je suis sûr que le fait que tu as mené de façon publique des recherches sur les sortilèges d’amour et que tu as concocté un antidote aux philtres d’amour, combiné au fait que j’ai ton nom autour du cou comme un collier pour chien ne me pénalisera pas du tout quand on me traînera de nouveau devant le Magenmagot.  
  
Harry y réfléchit.  
  
— Est-ce que tu vas me mordre si je m’assieds à côté de toi ? demande-t-il.  
  
Malefoy cligne des yeux et retrousse ses lèvres dans l’ombre d’un sourire.  
  
— Je ne te mordrais pas même si tu étais fait de crème caramel, Potter, dit-il.  
  
— Je suis sûr que si, dit Harry.  
  
Il se lève du canapé et remet la fiole d’antidote dans sa poche, avant de se laisser glisser par terre à côté de Malefoy. Ce n’est pas aussi inconfortable que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. Le tapis de Slughorn doit faire un mètre d’épaisseur.  
  
— Écoute… je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait tout ça tout seul, sans m’en parler, dit Harry.  
  
Il le pense. Sans l’aide de Ron et Hermione, il se rend compte qu’il n’a absolument pas progressé. C’est de justesse s’il a eu l’idée d’essayer de mettre fin au sort de son côté. À part des recherches peu brillantes, il s’est contenté de faire du sur-place, à attendre que Malefoy accepte de travailler avec lui. Est-ce que c’est une faiblesse ou est-ce que c’est se montrer raisonnable ? Il ne sait pas trop. Tout ce dont il est sûr, c’est que :  
  
— C’est moins horrible quand tu fais les choses avec des amis, fais-moi confiance.  
  
Il y a un moment de silence ; tout ce que Harry entend, c’est la respiration rapide de Malefoy.  
  
— Je… commence Malefoy avant d’émettre un bruit frustré. Si c’était à  _toi_  que c’était arrivé, si nos situations étaient inversées… ça me ferait plaisir, dit-il sans regarder Harry. J’aurais trouvé ça  _drôle_. Je suppose que je trouve ça dur de croire que tu n’es pas en train de secrètement te foutre de ma gueule, ajoute-t-il avec sentiment.  
  
— Drôle ? répète Harry incapable de croire ce qu’il entend. Si tu trouves qu’il y a quoi que ce soit de drôle dans cette histoire, tu as vraiment un humour de merde.  
  
— Oh, va te faire, marmonne Malefoy.  
  
— Pardon ?  
  
— J’ai dit VA TE FAIRE, répète Malefoy en se tournant pour le fusiller du regard.  
  
Il a l’air épuisé et malheureux et une part de Harry a envie de lui donner une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves et de le mettre au lit.  
  
L’autre part de Harry a envie de l’étrangler.  
  
— Écoute, Malefoy, je sais que tu penses que mon but principal dans tout ce que j’entreprends c’est de ruiner ta vie, mais tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, explique-t-il vivement. Tu penses peut-être que cette histoire de marque sœur c’est ma faute, et si tu as envie de croire ça, fais-toi plaisir, ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid si tu préfères être un crétin, mais ne te  _permets_  pas de supposer que je puisse trouver un avantage à cette situation. Les gens n’arrêtent pas de me dire que je devrais te plaindre parce que tu es « le dernier Malefoy », mais tu sais quoi ? Au cas où ça ait échappé à ton attention, je suis le dernier Potter, moi, putain, et je vois personne faire des crises à ce sujet. Juste parce que je ne suis pas un Sang Pur, ça ne veut pas dire que ma famille n’est pas importante aussi.  
  
Harry se laisse aller un peu plus vers le sol et espère que le tapis l’avale. Il n’avait pas prévu de se lancer dans une telle tirade, mais une fois lancé, les mots sont sortis tout seuls, comme s’il avait déjà écrit un discours dans sa tête, spécialement pour cet instant.  
  
Malefoy se racle la gorge.  
  
— Des potions pour les cheveux, dit-il.  
  
— Quoi ? demande Harry, perplexe.  
  
— Les potions pour cheveux Gelial, répond Malefoy, irrité. L’histoire de ta famille. Tu ne sais pas que c’est là-dessus qu’est bâtie la fortune des Potter ? J’ai lu un article fascinant dans  _Sorcière Hebdo_  — ma mère est abonnée, vois-tu, Potter, parce qu’elle est maso, je pense – qui expliquait que Gelial était un ingrédient vital dans l’histoire d’amour de Weasley et Granger. Savais-tu que si les cheveux de Granger n’avaient pas été parfaits pour le Bal des Trois Sorciers, alors l’amour n’aurait peut-être pas éclos ?  
  
— D’accord, ce n’est pas la peine de se moquer, marmonne Harry.  
  
Malefoy renifle.  
  
— Je suis désolé, dit-il de mauvaise grâce. Pas pour le cours d’histoire. Pour le reste.  
  
— D’accord, dit Harry.  
  
Ils restent assis encore un moment, à fixer le tapis. Il n’est pas mal pour un tapis, pense Harry. Très… fibreux.  
  
— Je le pensais. Quand j’ai dit que c’était moins horrible de travailler à plusieurs. Je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait sans Ron et Hermione.  
  
— Non, dit Malefoy avec un ton bizarre. Et c’est pour ça que tu les as mis en danger, encore et encore, alors que c’était  _toi_  qui étais au cœur de la prophétie, pas eux. Très protecteur de ta part.  
  
Harry grimace.  
  
— Je n’aurais pas pu les en empêcher !  
  
— Est-ce que tu as seulement essayé ?  
  
 _Non, il suppose que non_. Mais l’idée de faire face à l’année précédente tout seul le glace jusqu’au sang. Ces quelques semaines sans Ron étaient déjà suffisamment éprouvante.  
  
— Je  _sais_  ce que j’aurais fait sans Ron et Hermione, dit-il. J’aurais échoué. Je le savais, et ils le savaient. Les empêcher de m’aider aurait été vraiment stupide, Malefoy. Et toi, tu serais très stupide de continuer à vouloir me tenir à l’écart. Tu t’en sors si bien tout seul, ajoute-t-il parce que c’est Malefoy et qu’il ne peut pas s’en empêcher.  
  
Malefoy est silencieux et immobile. Harry espère qu’il n’est pas en train de se triturer les méninges à la recherche du meilleur maléfice à lui lancer. Mais il gémit et se tape la tête contre le mur derrière lui. Ça fait un grand bruit sourd.  
  
— Dit comme ça… commence-t-il. J’ai envie d’embrocher ta tête sur une pique, plus que jamais, poursuit-il, parce qu’il est Malefoy et qu’être un enfoiré doit faire partie de sa description de poste : « Cauchemar de la Vie de Harry, Quelque soit le Scénario ». Tu veux bien travailler là-dessus avec moi ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Harry, les mains jointes, en faisant de grands yeux suppliants.  
  
Harry essaie de ne pas céder à son agacement.  
  
— Malefoy, dit-il, et il entend le tranchant dans sa voix.  
  
Malefoy fronce le nez.  
  
— Oui,  _d’accord_ , Potter. Pour l’amour de Dieu, dit-il en laissant retomber ses mains et en s’affaissant de nouveau contre le mur.  
  
Harry récupère la fiole d’antidote dans sa poche, heureux de ne pas s’être assis dessus. Malefoy le regarde avec écœurement.  
  
— Je ne vois pas l’intérêt, dit-il, tendu.  
  
— Et je ne vois pas l’intérêt de ne  _pas_  essayer puisque de toute façon, tu vois, on l’a concocté cet antidote. Peut-être qu’il y a besoin que ce soit moi qui te le donne pour que ça marche ? tente-t-il au hasard.  
  
Il ne sait pas pourquoi c’est si important que Malefoy cède et essaie l’antidote. Il ne pense pas non plus que ça va marcher, pour être honnête. Ça semble juste important – une preuve que Malefoy va arrêter d’être contrariant et coopérer pour de vrai. Si Malefoy ne compte jamais lui faire confiance, à quoi bon essayer ? Il ferait aussi bien de laisser tomber tout de suite et de continuer à faire des recherches sur les sortilèges de son côté. Qui sait, il trouverait peut-être un antidote avant de mourir de vieillesse.  
  
— N’importe quoi, je te jure, dit Malefoy.  
  
Il se penche vers lui et prend le flacon des mains de Harry. Il l’examine d’un air soupçonneux pendant un moment, avant de le déboucher et de le sentir brièvement.  
  
— Ça en sent pas  _trop_  mauvais, dit-il en le portant à sa bouche.  
  
Le liquide épais coule lentement et il ne prend qu’une petite gorgée avant d’arrêter.  
  
— Alors ? demande Harry.  
  
— On dirait que je suis toujours vivant. Bon travail, Potter.  
  
Il prend une autre gorgée, plus longue, et remet le bouchon.  
  
— Quelle perte de temps, dit-il en lui rendant le flacon.  
  
Il croise les bras devant son corps.  
  
— Comment tu le sais ? demande Harry avec humeur.  
  
Il ne remet pas la fiole dans sa poche.  
  
— Tu n’as même pas vérifié !  
  
Malefoy hausse les épaules.  
  
— Je le sais, c’est tout. Fais-moi confiance.  
  
— Pourquoi le devrais-je ?  
  
Malefoy le fusille du regard de nouveau.  
  
— Mais sérieusement. Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Comment je peux même être sûr que tu as une marque sœur avec mon nom ? insiste Harry.  
  
Il est certain que c’est vrai, mais tout ça le rend dingue.  
  
— Je ne l’ai même pas vue. Peut-être que la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas vérifier que l’antidote a marché, c’est que tu n’en as pas besoin du tout !  
  
Malefoy semble sur le point d’exploser. Il se tord, se dresse sur ses genoux, et Harry se demande pendant un instant s’il va ficher le camp. Mais non, il surplombe Harry, et fait glisser sa robe de ses épaules puis déboutonne sa chemise de façon très menaçante. Jusqu’à aujourd'hui, Harry ne savait pas que c’était possible de déboutonner une chemise de façon menaçante ; on en apprend vraiment tous les jours.  
  
Malefoy s’arrête au bout de quatre ou cinq boutons et ouvre le tissu en grand, exposant au regard une peau pâle, laiteuse, des clavicules bien définies, et…  
  
C’est beau. Bizarrement, même après avoir vu les marques aux motifs complexes et délicats de Ron et Hermione, il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que celle de Malefoy soit belle. Elle s’étend sur toute la largeur de sa poitrine, et elle fait des torsades autour de ses clavicules dans des tons gris-argent. Pendant que Harry regarde, de petits animaux de la forêt gambadent sur la peau de Malefoy et les reflets argents s’estompent et reviennent, scintillant comme des étoiles. Le nom de Harry écrit en belle Copperplate anglaise délimite le sentier forestier et il s’enroule et s’entortille alors que de minuscules papillons dansent au-dessus.  
  
Malefoy serre les bords de sa chemise avec un geste saccadé, et Harry se sent étrangement dépossédé. Quand il lève les yeux, Malefoy est rouge vif – son visage, son cou et, probablement, sous la chemise, sa poitrine.  
  
— Satisfait ? demande-t-il d’une drôle de voix étranglée.  
  
Il se rassied en arrière sur ses talons. Harry aperçoit encore un coin du tatouage qui bouge contre sa peau quand la chemise à moitié déboutonnée s’entrouvre avec le mouvement.  
  
Il ne peut pas en détacher les yeux. Il s’humecte les lèvres. Hoche la tête.  
  
— Bien, dit Malefoy.  
  
Est-ce que sa voix vient de vaciller ? Harry n’en est pas sûr. C’est peut-être le monde qui a vacillé, alors que Malefoy est resté immobile.  
  
Harry regarde le flacon dans sa main. Il est toujours à moitié plein.  
  
— Je suppose que boire le reste ne changera rien, dit-il, en essayant de se reprendre.  
  
— Tu es sérieux ? demande Malefoy, incrédule. Combien de ce truc il faut que je boive pour prouver que ça ne marche pas ? Un verre ? Un litre ? Une baignoire pleine ? Putain, je pourrais  _nager_  dans ce truc jusqu’à ce que j’ai la peau complètement fripée, et ça ne ferait toujours rien.  
  
Harry y réfléchit.  
  
— On ne peut pas en être  _sûr_ , dit-il, surtout pour être contrariant.  
  
Malefoy tripote le col de sa chemise et devient encore plus rouge.  
  
— Je ne vais pas me tremper dans une baignoire de ta potion dégoûtante juste pour te montrer que j’ai raison, Potter, prévient-il.  
  
Harry renverse le flacon tête en bas, et la potion glisse lentement le long du verre. Ça a la consistance d’un milkshake.  
  
— On pourrait juste frictionner le tatouage avec, suggère-t-il en redressant la fiole.  
  
Il ne regarde pas Malefoy.  
  
— Peut-être que ça ferait partir l’encre.  
  
— Ça ne marchera pas ! rétorque Malefoy d’une voix cassante.  
  
— Mais comment tu peux en être sûr si tu n’essaies pas ? répond Harry avec tout autant de brusquerie.  
  
Ils se fusillent mutuellement du regard. Cette habitude commence à devenir pénible, pense Harry.  
  
Malefoy craque en premier.  
  
— Putain… Oh, donne-moi ce satané truc, alors, dit-il.  
  
Il lui arrache le flacon des mains et tire sur le bouchon, mais dans son énervement, il envoie voler le petit récipient à travers la pièce.  
  
—  _Levitare_  ! hurle Harry, et il parvient à arrêter la fiole dans le vide, avant qu’elle en touche le sol.  
  
— Il en reste plein, marmonne Malefoy en regardant le flacon qui tourne doucement sur lui-même. Ne panique pas, abruti.  
  
Il tend la main, paume ouverte, comme s’il s’attendait à ce que Harry le lui rende.  
  
— Je vais le faire moi-même, dit Harry fermement.  
  
Il fait voler le flacon jusqu’à sa paume ouverte. Il a déjà retiré le capuchon quand il se rend compte que l’autre n’a pas répondu. Quand il se tourne Malefoy est figé et le fixe.  
  
Est-ce que c’est de l’horreur sur son visage ? Harry n’en est pas sûr. C’est probablement de l’horreur. Mais en ouvrant le flacon, Harry semble avoir pris sa décision, alors il se soulève sur ses genoux et se rapproche.  
  
Malefoy n’ouvre pas sa chemise, ce qui n’améliore pas le moral de Harry, mais il ne la tient pas fermée, ce qui n’améliore pas non plus le moral de Harry. Il se contente de… placer les bras le long de son corps, les paumes à plat sur le tapis, comme s’il se préparait à un orage imminent. Le mouvement tire sur sa chemise qui s’ouvre à l’encolure. Harry ne voit pas toute la marque, mais il en voit… suffisamment. Il déglutit. La marque prend une couleur plus foncée alors même qu’il regarde, elle devient gris anthracite et piquante, et le feuillage se tord pour prendre la forme de ronces sous la gorge de Malefoy. Presque comme si la marque réagissait à l’humeur de Malefoy.  
  
Parce que ce satané truc réagit à l’humeur de Malefoy, c’est ça ?  
  
En tout cas, Harry espère que c’est ça, et qu’elle ne réagit pas à un truc infiniment plus flippant, comme sa proximité avec Harry, ou sa capacité à attirer l’attention de son âme sœur. Harry détache son regard de la marque, le visage brûlant, et renverse le flacon au-dessus de sa main droite. Le liquide visqueux coule sur ses doigts. La potion est étrangement tiède et douce contre sa peau, et Harry déglutit encore une fois, indécis. Il est à peu près sûr qu’il préférerait être en train de faire n’importe quoi d’autre que de passer ça sur la peau de Malefoy. Affronter un Magyar à pointes sans baguette, par exemple. Ou…  
  
— Couac couaaaaaaaaaaaac, coua-coua-coua-couac ! dit Malefoy, ce qui suprend un peu Harry.  
  
Il manque tomber à la renverse mais parvient à ne pas se planter face la première sur le tapis ou à appliquer de l’antidote sur sa robe.  
  
— Heu, quoi ? demande-t-il.  
  
Il parvient à regarder Malefoy en face, même s’il distingue la marque sœur qui s’agite à la périphérie de sa vision et exige son attention.  
  
Malefoy abandonne sa posture rigide, lève les bras dans une imitation d’ailes, et les agite de bas en haut.  
  
— J’ai dit couac couaaaaaaaaaaaac, coua-coua-coua-couac, répète-t-il.  
  
Il se radosse au mur et regarde Harry avec un air moitié circonspect, moitié bravache.  
  
— Je sous-entends que tu es une poule mouillée, Potter, dit-il puisque Harry ne bouge pas. Un lâche.  
  
Il commence à s’échauffer.  
  
— Que tu n’as pas de couilles. Que tu es complètement…  
  
C’est marrant ce qu’un chapelet d’insultes peut avoir de motivant.  
  
— Oui, d’accord, dit Harry.  
  
Il se rapproche jusqu’à ce que ses genoux touchent ceux de Malefoy, et il n’a pas d’autre choix que de se pencher au-dessus de lui. Malefoy est plus grand, mais pas quand il est assis sur ses fesses, affaissé contre un mur. Les pans de la chemise se sont refermés, si bien que Harry pose le flacon par terre et utilise sa main propre pour pousser de côté un des pans de tissu. Enfin, il passe ses doigts couverts de potion sur ce qu’il essaie d’envisager comme un morceau de tatouage magique plutôt que la poitrine nue de Malefoy.  
  
Le morceau de tatouage magique et tiède, doux, et complètement immobile sous ses doigts. Harry se rend compte que Malefoy retient sa respiration.  
  
Quand Harry se penche pour ramasser le flacon, la chemise de Malefoy se referme à nouveau, et du coin de l’œil il voit sa poitrine se soulever et s’abaisser rapidement.  
  
— C’est fini ? demande Malefoy d’une voix étrange et rauque.  
  
Harry lui jette un autre coup d’œil ; ce qu’il aperçoit du tatouage… change. Le feuillage épineux se transforme en… boutons de fleurs ?  
  
— Il fait ça d’habitude ? demande-t-il d’un air dubitatif.  
  
Malefoy baisse la tête et écarte sa chemise. Il garde le silence un moment.  
  
— Je ne crois pas, finit-il par dire. Ce n’est pas comme si je passais mon temps devant un miroir à l’observer, hein ! Peut-être qu’il fait des tas de trucs bizarres quand je ne regarde pas.  
  
Harry indique le flacon avec embarras.  
  
— Est-ce que je… ?  
  
Malefoy hausse les épaules. Il rougit à nouveau, ses oreilles sont rose vif.  
  
Harry débouche la fiole et verse un peu plus de liquide avant de se tourner vers Malefoy. Il a le cœur battant, il sent son sang qui tape dans ses veines.  
  
— Ça serait plus facile si tu… tu vois, dit-il.  
  
Par là, il entend que Malefoy devrait tenir sa putain de chemise ouverte. La mâchoire raide, Malefoy attrape le prochain bouton fermé et parvint à ouvrir toute la chemise en quelques secondes en tirant dessus plutôt qu’en défaisant chaque bouton un à un. Il ne retire pas la chemise de ses épaules, mais il la tient grand ouverte, exposant des kilomètres de peau. Il respire vite, sa poitrine se soulève à toute allure.  
  
— Grouille, dit-il, les dents serrées, ce qui n’est pas franchement encourageant.  
  
Son torse est marqué par de grandes balafres dont les cicatrices se sont presque totalement – mais pas tout à fait – estompées. Harry se sent rougir misérablement et espère que Malefoy ne remarquera pas. Il suppose qu’il est bien parti pour un autre cauchemar sur le Sectumsempra cette nuit, étant donné la façon dont son subconscient prend plaisir à le torturer.  
  
Malefoy remarque.  
  
— Tu admires ton œuvre ? demande-t-il.  
  
Sa voix ressemble un peut-être plus à la sienne – la voix d’un gros crétin.  
  
— Tu allais me jeter un Endoloris ! s’écrie Harry, parce que c’est vrai.  
  
Il se débrouille pour verser de la potion sur ses doigts, plutôt que sur son pantalon. Il tremble d’émotion, même s’il aurait du mal à dire de quelle émotion il s’agit.  
  
— Les Endoloris ne durent pas, dit Malefoy d’un air nonchalant.  
  
Et puis il pousse un petit son essoufflé quand Harry se rapproche et passe ses doigts trempés de potion sur sa peau. Il frotte en petits cercles concentriques.  
  
— Juste le souvenir de la douleur. Toi, par contre, tu as failli me  _tuer_.  
  
— Je ne voulais pas, dit Harry, qui essaie de travailler de façon méthodique.  
  
Verser de la potion, la passer sur la peau chaude – brûlante – de Malefoy, la faire pénétrer. La marque est grande et semble bouger sous ses doigts, comme si son contact la rendait…  
  
Pire. Est-ce que c’est son imagination, ou est-ce que ça empire vraiment ? Ça dépend sans doute de ce que l’on entend par « pire ». La marque devient de plus en plus belle, les fleurs éclosent sous ses doigts, mais si le but du jeu est de la faire  _disparaître_ …  
  
— Oh, ça va alors, si tu ne  _voulais_  pas me tuer, dit Malefoy, d’une voix un peu étranglée. J’accepte ton absence d’excuses.  
  
— Je me suis excusé ! Plus d’une fois ! Mais tu ne voulais pas écouter.  
  
— Peut-être que je ne pensais pas que tu étais sincère, dit Malefoy d’une voix indistincte.  
  
Harry s’occupe d’une liane particulièrement longue, et quand son doigt passe par accident sur un des tétons de Malefoy, celui-ci fait un petit bruit et déglutit avec difficulté. Harry est immédiatement frappé par la pensée qu’il aimerait entendre ce bruit à nouveau, ce qui le remplit de terreur et d’angoisse, et il laisse aussitôt retomber sa main.  
  
— Heu. Je ne crois pas que ça a marché, dit-il.  
  
Il quitte la marque des yeux pour les poser à la place – ce qui ne lui est pas d’un grand secours – sur le ventre musclé de Malefoy, qui est, remarque-t-il – ça non plus ça ne lui est pas d’un grand secours – complètement contracté.  
  
Il y a un silence menaçant. Et puis :  
  
— Oh, pour l’amour de Salazar, Potter, qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ? demande Malefoy.  
  
Harry suppose qu’il a regardé la marque et l’irritation prend clairement le pas sur tout sentiment de gêne.  
  
— Je fleuris, espèce d’abominable benêt ! Tu peux m’expliquer en quoi c’est mieux qu’avant ?  
  
— Heu, désolé ? dit Harry.  
  
Il se rend compte qu’il tient toujours le flacon ouvert dans sa main. Il en reste un peu dans sa main.  
  
— Je pourrais…  
  
— Si tu essaies de me foutre ce qu’il reste dessus, je te mords pour de vrai, dit Malefoy fermement.  
  
À l’évidence, Malefoy retrouve davantage de stabilité de seconde en seconde. C’est dommage qu’il soit en train de faire disparaître toute celle de Harry dans le processus.  
  
— Je fleuris… !  
  
— D’accord, dit Harry.  
  
Il remet le bouchon en place avec des mains qui, à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents, ne tremblent pas. Quand il rassemble assez de courage pour regarder Malefoy à nouveau, celui-ci a presque entièrement refermé sa chemise. Les boutons du haut semblent lui donner du fil à retordre une fois qu’il remarque que Harry le regarde, mais il finit par y parvenir et la marque sœur est à nouveau cachée.  
  
Malefoy lève le menton et regarde Harry de haut.  
  
— Beau travail, dit-il, pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.  
  
Il est toujours très rouge.  
  
— Vraiment compétent et efficace. Je me rappellerai de me tourner vers toi en cas de crise à l’avenir, juste pour que tu puisses rendre les choses encore pires.  
  
— Je n’ai pas promis que ça ferait du bien ! proteste Harry.  
  
Et puis il ajoute :  
  
— C’était l’idée d’Hermione, de toute façon.  
  
Il se sent immédiatement coupable d’essayer de rejeter la faute sur quelqu'un d’autre.  
  
— Enfin, je suppose qu’elle ne l’aurait pas suggéré si elle avait su que tu avais déjà essayé tout un placard rempli de Merlin sait quoi !  
  
Il valait sans doute mieux ne pas faire ce genre de choses, au cas où les antidotes réagissent à d’autres antidotes, ou pire. Harry parie qu’elle aurait su immédiatement quoi faire si elle avait eu un récapitulatif de la situation complète. Mais lui n’est pas Hermione – et ce genre de connaissances refusent de s’imprimer dans son esprit, peu importe à quel point il essaie ;  
  
Une idée évidente lui apparaît, avec la brillance du soleil levant sur un ciel d’hiver. Hermione est  _Hermione_ , alors pourquoi se casser la tête alors qu’elle est sa meilleure amie ?  
  
— On devrait demander à Hermione quoi faire ensuite, dit-il.  
  
Il sait au plus profond de lui-même que c’est ce qu’il faut faire.  
  
— Moi vivant, jamais on ne demandera à Granger quoi faire ! rétorque Malefoy.  
  
Il croise les bras – et les décroise aussitôt.  
  
— Berk, cette potion est  _collante_ , se plaint-il.  
  
Il détache le tissu de sa peau.  
  
— Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ensuite, alors ? demande Harry, ce qui est une question parfaitement raisonnable d’après lui.  
  
— Je vais prendre une longue douche bien chaude, dit Malefoy, alors que le rouge remonte dans son cou. Merlin sait ce qui arrivera si j’essaie d’enlever ça par magie – je pourrais me retrouver à transpirer du parfum, ou bien avoir des chatons qui me coulent du nez, ou un truc du genre.  
  
Harry prend un moment pour imaginer des chatons en train de couler du nez de Malefoy.  
  
— Je voulais dire : qu’est-ce qu’on fait ensuite à propos de la marque sœur ? répète-t-il.  
  
— Je  _sais_  que c’est ce que tu voulais dire. J’essaie de te distraire de ta suggestion démente que la réponse à nos problèmes est Hermione Granger.  
  
— C’est la solution évidente, pourtant, dit Harry. Tu as une meilleure idée ?  
  
— Tout vaut mieux que Hermione Granger ! crache Malefoy.  
  
— Pourquoi ? Parce que c’est une Née de Moldus ? demande Harry en essayant de ne pas perdre son sang-froid.  
  
— Non, espèce de branleur. Parce que c’est une abominable, insupportable je-sais-tout.  
  
Harry y réfléchit.  
  
— Ce qui veux dire que c’est la personne parfaite pour nous ? fait-il remarquer.  
  
— Non. Non.  _Non_ , s’écrie Malefoy avec désespoir.  
  
S’il était debout, il serait en train de taper des pieds.  
  
Harry y réfléchit encore un peu. Et puis il décide – tant pis pour Malefoy. Il n’y a qu’une réponse possible.  
  
—  _Si_.


End file.
